La Trampa Del Matrimonio
by Casandra D' Everlak
Summary: Para satisfacer los deseos de su difunto padre, el caliente y soltero billonario Peeta Mellark debe encontrar una esposa, alguien que encaje en su tradicional familia en Italia y rapido, para que su hermana comprometida pueda casarse. Sin ninguna intencion de ser atado, Peeta "propone" a la ardiente fotografa de espiritu libre Katniss Everdeen: si hace el papel de su prometida...
1. Chapter 1

La trama le pertenece a Jennifer Probst con el título The Marriage Tramp y los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_**SINOPSIS**_

Para satisfacer los deseos de su difunto padre, el caliente y soltero billonario Peeta Mellark debe encontrar una esposa, alguien que encaje en su tradicional familia en casa en Italia y rápido, para que su hermana comprometida pueda casarse. Sin ninguna intención de ser atado, Peeta "propone" a la ardiente fotógrafa de espíritu libre Katniss Everdeen: si hace el papel de su prometida durante su viaje a Milán para una sesión de fotos, él se mantendrá lejos de su mejor amiga casada, Delly, y dejará de volver loca a Katniss con sus coqueteos demasiado cercanos para la comodidad.

Pero una vez en Italia, la tensión sexual enciende el acuerdo sin ataduras más caliente en cualquier continente.

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO.**

Katniss Everdeen inclinó la copa de margarita hacia sus labios y tomó un gran trago. La dulzura chocaba con la sal, explotaba en su lengua y quemaba su sangre. Desafortunadamente, no lo suficiente rápido. Todavía le quedaba un poco de cordura para cuestionar sus acciones.

El libro envuelto con tejido violeta le hacía señas y se burlaba. Lo recogió de nuevo, hojeó las páginas y lo tiró de otra vez en la mesa contemporánea de vidrio. Ridículo. Hechizos de amor¸ por el amor de Dios. Se negaba a caer tan bajo. Por supuesto, cuando su mejor amiga, Delly, conjuró su propio hechizo, ella la había apoyado y vitoreado sus acciones para encontrar a su alma gemela.

Pero esto, era completamente diferente.

Katniss maldijo en voz baja y miró por la ventana. La luz plateada de la luna pasaba por las rendijas de las persianas de bambú orgánico. Otra tarde se había ido. Otra cita desastrosa. Los demonios amenazaban, y aquí no había nadie que peleara contra ellos hasta el amanecer.

¿Por qué ella nunca sentía una conexión? Este último había sido encantador, inteligente y relajado. Esperaba un toque sexual cuando ellos finalmente se tocaron… o al menos un temblor de promesa. En cambio, no sintió nada de nada. Zippo. Insensible de cintura abajo. Sólo un dolor de vacío y un anhelo por… más.

Desesperanza se derrumbó sobre ella como una ola en cresta. El familiar borde del pánico se clavó en su estómago, pero luchó y se las arregló para salir a la superficie. _Esto está jodido_. Se negaba a tener un ataque de su propio campo. Katniss agarró la cruda irritación como un chaleco salvavidas y respiró profunda y regularmente.

_Estúpidos ataques_. Odiaba las pastillas y se negaba a tomarlas, quizá los episodios se fueran por su propia fuerza de voluntad. Probablemente eran una crisis temprana de la mediana edad. Después de todo, su vida era casi perfecta.

Tenía casi todo lo que la mayoría de la gente soñaba. Fotografiaba majestuosos modelos masculinos en ropa interior y viajaba por el mundo. Adoraba su moderno departamento sin mantenimiento. La cocina tenía aplicaciones de acero inoxidable y el resplandor de azulejos de cerámica. La moderna máquina de expreso y la máquina de margaritas confirmaban su divertido estatus de Sex and the City. Lujosas alfombras blancas y muebles de cuero a juego presumían que no había hijos y personalizaban su estilo de puro lujo.

Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y no tenía que darle a nadie malditas disculpas. Era atractiva, financieramente cómoda, y saludable, sin contar sus ocasionales ataques de pánico. Y aun así, la pregunta mordisqueaba el borde de su cerebro con irritantes persistencia, creciendo un poco más cada día que pasaba.

_¿Esto es todo? _

Katniss se paró y bostezó en su bata roja de seda, luego se puso en los pies sus pantuflas a juego con cuernos de diablo saliendo de la cima del pie. Ella tomaba lo suficiente, y nunca nadie lo sabría. Quizás el ejercicio calmara sus nervios.

Agarró un pedazo de papel del libro de mayor e hizo una lista con todas las cualidades que quería en un hombre.

Construyó la fogata.

Recitó el mantra.

Alegres risas hacían eco en su cerebro por el acto de locura, pero ella las alejó con otro trago de tequila y vio que el papel se quemara.

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

.

.

.

.

El sol se veía molesto.

Peeta Mellark se paraba fuera de una propiedad que estaba enfrente de la orilla del río y miró el perfecto disco luchando para asomarse detrás de los picos de la montaña. Una mezcla ardiente de naranja fuego, escarlata, rojo, rosa, emanando brillos de furia, matando la oscuridad remanente. Observó al rey de la mañana celebrando orgullosamente su victoria y por un momento se preguntó si él alguna vez se sentiría de nuevo así.

_Vivo. _

Sacudió la cabeza y se burló de sus propios pensamientos. No tenía nada de qué quejarse. Su vida era perfecta. El proyecto de la costa del río estaba casi finalizado, y el lanzamiento de la primera panadería en los E.U.A. de su familia, aprovecharía el lugar. Eso esperaba.

Peeta miró al agua y tomó nota de las renovaciones. La una vez rota, superada por la delincuencia, propiedad del Valle del Hudson revelaba una trasformación de Cenicienta, y él había sido parte de ella. Entre él y los otros dos inversores, ellos habían puesto mucho dinero en un sueño y Peeta creía en el éxito del equipo. Aceras de piedra tallada ahora serpenteaban entre los rosales y los botes finalmente habían regresado; los yates majestuosos y el ferry que les daba a los niños paseos.

Junto a su panadería, un spa y un restaurante japonés tenían un variado tipo de clientes. El día de la apertura estaba a unos cuantos días de distancia después de un largo año de construcción, sudor y sangre.

Y La Dolce Famiglia finalmente tendría casa en Nueva York.

La satisfacción lo inundó, junto con un extraño vacío. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Dormía menos, y la mujer ocasional que se permitía disfrutar lo dejaba sintiéndose más inquieto cuando llegaba la mañana. En la superficie, él tenía todo lo que todo hombre desearía. Riqueza. Una carrera que amaba. Familia, amigos y una salud decente. Y cualquier mujer que deseara. El italiano en su alma lloraba por algo más profundo que el sexo, pero no sabía si realmente existía.

Al menos, no para él. Como si algo en su interior estuviera roto.

Enojado con su gimoteo interior, se giró y caminó por la acera. Su celular vibró, y lo sacó de su saco de cachemira, mirando al número.

Mierda.

Hizo una pausa por un momento. Con un suspiro de resignación, apretó el botón.

― ¿Sí, Annie? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

―Peeta, estoy en problemas. ―Un italiano rápido como el infierno atacó sus orejas.

Peeta se concentró en su flujo de palabras, desesperado en encontrar sentido a las palabras entre sollozos.

― ¿Dijiste algo de casarte?

― ¿No estabas escuchando, Peeta? ―Ella rápidamente cambió a inglés―. ¡Debes ayudarme!

―Ve lento. Toma un respiro profundo, y cuéntame toda la historia.

― ¡Mama no me deja casarme! ―escupió―. Y todo es tu culpa. Conoces que Finnick y yo hemos estado juntos por años, y he estado esperando y rezando que él me hiciera la pregunta y finalmente lo hizo. Oh, Peeta, él me llevó a Piazza Vecchia y se puso de rodillas y el anillo es hermoso, ¡simplemente hermoso! Por supuesto, dije que sí, y luego fuimos a decirle a mamá para contarle a toda la familia, y…

―Espera un minuto. Finnick nunca me llamó para pedirme permiso por tu mano en matrimonio. ―La irritación lo punzó―. ¿Por qué no sabía de esto?

Su hermana le dio un largo suspiro.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Esa costumbre es antigua, y ni siquiera estás aquí, y todos saben que nos vamos a casar; que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. De cualquier forma, nada de esto importa porque voy a ser una doncella vieja y perderé a Finnick para siempre. ¡Él nunca me esperará y todo esto es tú culpa!

Su cabeza latía por los quejidos de Annie.

― ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?

―Mama me dijo que no puedo casarme hasta que tú te cases. ¿Recuerdas esa ridícula tradición en la que papá cree?

El pavor cruzó por su columna y se refugió en su estómago. Imposible. La vieja tradición de la familia no tiene lugar en la sociedad actual. Seguro, el legado del matrimonio del hijo mayor era prominente en Bérgamo, y como el señor conde, él era visto como un líder, pero habían pasado los días en los que se requería un matrimonio.

―Estoy seguro que es una falta de comunicación ―dijo suavemente―. Enderezaré esto.

―Ella le dijo a Finnick que puedo usar el anillo, pero que no habrá boda hasta que te cases. Luego Finnick se molestó y dijo que él no sabe cuánto pueda esperar antes de que empiece su vida conmigo y mama se molestara y lo llamó irrespetuoso, y tuvimos una gran pelea y ahora mi vida se ha acabado, ¡se ha acabado! ¿Cómo me puede hacer esto?

Sollozos se escuchan en el auricular.

Peeta cerró los ojos. El latido sordo en su sien creció a monstruosas proporciones.

Él cortó los gemidos de Annie con una impaciencia que no trató de ocultar.

―Cálmate ―ordenó. Ella inmediatamente se calló, acostumbrada a su autoridad en su casa―. Todos saben que tú y Finnick están destinados a estar juntos. No quiero que te preocupes. Hablaré con mama hoy.

Su hermana tragó.

― ¿Y si no puedes? ¿Y si me repudia si me caso con Finnick sin su aprobación? Perdería todo. ¿Pero cómo puedo olvidarme del hombre que amo?

Su corazón se detuvo, luego se aceleró. Por el amor de Dios, era un nido de serpiente que se negaba a brincar. Un intenso drama familiar lo forzaría a volar a casa, y con los problemas cardiacos de su madre, se preocupaba por su salud. Sus otras dos hermanas, Clove y Madge, quizá no serían capaces de manejar el sufrimiento de Annie por sí mismas. Primero, él necesitaba poner a su hermana bajo control. Apretó los dedos alrededor del teléfono.

―No harás nada hasta que hable con ella. ¿Entiendes, Annie? Me haré cargo de ello. Sólo dile a Finnick que se aguante hasta que todo esté listo.

―De acuerdo. ―Su voz se conmocionó, y Peeta supo a pesar de este don normal de su hermana para el drama, ella amaba a su prometido y quería empezar su vida con él. A los veintiséis, ella era más grande que la mayoría de sus amigas que se habían casado, y finalmente iba a sentar cabeza con el hombre que él aprobaba.

Rápidamente terminó la llamada y fue a su carro. Regresaría a su oficina y lo pensaría. ¿Y si necesitaba casarse para resolver este desastre? Sus palmas quedaron húmedas con el pensamiento y luchó con el instinto de limpiarlas en su perfectamente planchado pantalón. Con el trabajo comiéndolo en cada momento, puso encontrar a su alma gemela en el final de su lista. Por supuesto sabía las cualidades que requería su futura esposa. Alguien sencilla de tratar, de temperamento dulce, y divertida. Inteligente. Leal. Alguien que quisiera tener niños, hacer una casa, pero lo suficientemente independiente para tener su propia carrera. Alguien quien encajara perfectamente en su familia.

Se deslizó en el interior del Alfa Romeo y presionó el botón de encendido. El panel principal brilló de un color neón vívido ante sus ojos. ¿Y si no tenía tiempo de encontrar a su esposa perfecta? ¿Podría encontrar una mujer que aceptara un plan práctico para satisfacer a su madre y permitirle a Annie casarse con el amor de su vida? Y si la había, ¿Dónde en el Infierno de Dante la encontraría?

Su teléfono sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una mirada confirmó que Finnick se negaba a esperar ser calmado y que estaba a punto de pelear por la mano de su hermana en matrimonio.

La cabeza le dolía mientras alcanzaba el teléfono.

Iba a ser un día largo.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA AL MATRIMONIO.**

̶ Aquí, toma al bebé.

Katniss automáticamente agarró a la niña mientras su hermano la empujaba retorciéndose a sus brazos y salió corriendo. Típico. Había visto su inteligente juego de pasar al bebé antes y se negó a ser la tonta. Por lo general, se debía a que su sobrina tenía…

― ¡Oh, asqueroso!

El fuerte olor a caca asaltó su nariz. Su sobrina sonrió con orgullo mientras charcos de saliva chorreaban por su barbilla y caían sobre los pantalones de seda de Katniss. Los pañales de Lily estaban llenos con Dios-vaya-a-saber-qué cosa, y sus tres mechones de pelo estaban pegados hacia arriba como Alfalfa terriblemente mal.

―Lo siento, Lily, la tía Katniss no cambia pañales. Cuando te hagas mayor te voy a enseñar a andar en motocicleta, a elegir un lindo chico para el baile, y a comprar tu primera identificación falsa. Hasta entonces, estoy fuera.

Lily metió su puño en su boca sin dientes y mordió con deleite.

Katniss contuvo una carcajada. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para ver si había algún familiar distraído con el que pudiera hacer un intercambio rápido, pero la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta se hallaban en la cocina y el comedor, cerca del buffet. Con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá, apoyó a Lily en su cadera, y casi se estrelló contra el hombre que más la irritaba.

Peeta Mellark.

La agarró firmemente con las manos antes de que se tambaleara. El calor del contacto chisporroteo como el aceite en un sartén caliente, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, determinada a que nunca supiera cómo la afectaba.

Prácticamente se había robado a su mejor amiga, introduciéndose en la familia de Delly con un encanto natural que la molestaba. Desde que su hermano diseñó el proyecto de la línea costera, Peeta fue invitado a pasar a las reuniones donde los negocios y el placer se combinaban en los eventos familiares. Tropezaba con él en todas partes, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de esa desastrosa cita a ciegas, punzándola de humillación.

― ¿Estás bien, cara?

El tono acariciante de su voz le llegó al vientre como un puño de terciopelo. Lily esbozó una sonrisa gingival y prácticamente suspiró. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Peeta era simplemente magnífico.

Dejó de lado su apariencia con una crueldad que la hizo una de las más buscadas fotógrafas en la industria de la moda. Largo pelo rubio cenizo hacia atrás de su rostro y atado en la nuca. Su rostro era una extraña combinación de gracia y fortaleza, con una ceja arqueada alta, pómulos marcados, y un mentón fuerte. Su nariz inclinada con una torcedura leve que aumentaba su encanto. Su piel era de un oliva caliente a la medida de su herencia italiana.

Pero lo que la mataba eran sus ojos.

Azules y conmovedores, almendrados, y con un conjunto de pestañas exuberantes. Siempre llenos de un perverso sentido del humor y una pasión cruda que brillaba justo bajo la pulida superficie.

Se agitó irritada. ¿Por qué la molestaba? Su trabajo la obligaba a manejar hombres semidesnudos que se veían mejor. Al igual que las estatuas de mármol cincelado, rara vez fue surcada por una corriente eléctrica al mover las extremidades desnudas en una pose. Había salido con unos cuantos modelos, y siempre mantuvo un aire de distancia, disfrutando de su compañía, para después seguir sin mirar atrás. Pero Peeta la afectaba por encender una necesidad básica femenina que nunca había sentido antes.

Se apartó el pensamiento perturbador y volvió a acomodar a Lily contra la cadera. Se aseguró de mantener su tono frío.

―Hola, Mellark. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Su labio inferior tembló.

―No iba a perderme la fiesta de cumpleaños de Delly.

―No, por supuesto que no. No pareces perderte muchos eventos que giren en torno a Delly, ¿verdad?

Su ceja levantada.

― ¿Estás cuestionando mis motivos, cara?

Katniss odiaba su ronco acento que se rizaba como el humo y en cálidos remolinos alrededor de sus sentidos. Pero más odiaba su cuerpo. Músculos sólidos rellenando su suave chaqueta de cuero de Armani. Llevaba una camisa abotonada azul real, pantalones vaqueros y botas de cocodrilo negro Paciotti. Además del estilo asesino, emanaba una energía masculina que la presionaba hacia abajo, combinada con un encanto mortal. Pretendía no tener una sola preocupación en el mundo, pero Katniss vislumbró la aguda inteligencia oculta detrás de esa fachada, brillando en el fondo de los ojos negros como tinta.

Después de todo, ella escondía las mismas cosas.

Katniss le lanzó la misma sonrisa encantadora que había perfeccionado a su manera.

―Por supuesto que no. Sólo hago un comentario sobre la estrecha relación personal que pareces tener con la mujer de mi hermano.

Peeta se echó a reír y le hizo cosquillas a Lily bajo la barbilla. La niña se echó a reír. Incluso su sobrina era una traidora cuando se trataba de él.

―Ah, pero Delly y yo somos amigos, ¿no? Y sin su hermano, mi panadería nunca habría llegado a despegar. Ha hecho un trabajo increíble con el diseño arquitectónico.

Ella gruñó.

―Conveniente, ¿no es así?

Como si a sabiendas de que la irritaba, se inclinó hacia delante. Captó el rico olor a café, limpio jabón, y un toque de colonia Christian Dior. Sin poder hacer nada, su mirada se centró en aquellos labios carnosos y esculpidos que prometían sexo y pecado.

― ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Katniss? ―preguntó con suave voz―. Recuerdo que en nuestra cita para cenar eras generalmente más… frontal.

_Maldito sea. _

Luchó contra el calor que subía a sus mejillas y entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia.

―Y recuerdo que eras generalmente más… honesto.

Él se echó hacia atrás y le dio espacio.

―Sí, tal vez los dos cometimos un error esa noche.

Se negó a responder. En cambio, levantó a Lily y la puso en sus brazos. Él la abrazó con tal ternura y facilidad que se arrepintió de su decisión inmediatamente.

―Tengo que ir a buscar a Delly. Lily tiene el pañal sucio. ¿Nos harías el favor de cambiarla? ―Sonrió dulcemente―. Después de todo, eres prácticamente de la familia. Sabes dónde está el cuarto de los niños.

Y con un giro sobre su tacón de aguja, se alejó.

Katniss se dirigió a la ricamente decorada cocina toscana, centrada en conseguir una copa de vino. ¿Por qué no podía alguien más ver que el hombre estaba detrás de su mejor amiga? Su hermano solía odiarlo, pero ahora Gale le invitaba a eventos familiares y le daba todas las oportunidades para estar con su esposa. Las pocas veces que se lo mencionó a Delly, se rió, citando que no había ninguna química sexual.

_Mierda. _

Sabía que Delly nunca imaginó la posibilidad porque estaba muy enamorada de Gale y creía lo mejor de las personas. Katniss confiaba en Delly.

No se fiaba del encantador italiano que se abría paso en su familia.

Lo había investigado durante el último año, buscando una debilidad condenatoria en caso de que fuera necesario chantajearlo para que se mantuviera alejado de Delly y su hermano.

Había vuelto con las manos vacías cada vez, a excepción de un importante ítem.

Las mujeres.

Peeta era un mujeriego conocido. Había apostado a que en Italia las mujeres lo deseaban, y no había cambiado en Nueva York. Era uno de los solteros más codiciados en el Valle de Hudson. Nunca un comentario duro sobre su comportamiento podría ser encontrado, incluso en las columnas de chismes. Sin embargo, un hecho se mantenía.

Nunca se ponía serio.

Su relación más larga en el último año fue de dos semanas. Katniss sofocó una risa sin humor. En cierto modo, se sentía como si se hubiera encontrado a sí misma, solo que en forma masculina. Sólo podía llegar a una sólida razón de por qué no lo hacía.

Delly.

Estaba tan enamorado de Delly que se negó a entregarse completamente a otra. Gracias a Dios que no había aceptado su proposición para otra cita. El recuerdo todavía la avergonzaba. Nunca había sido rechazada por un hombre, sobre todo uno que inicialmente quería.

Katniss se sirvió una copa de cabernet, luego vagó por el elegante comedor. Se dio cuenta de la eliminación de ciertas antigüedades y de los bordes afilados, la prueba de la llegada de un bebé a la mansión de su hermano.

Delly se abalanzó sobre ella con un plato lleno de comida.

― ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? Necesito ayuda. Estoy intentando perder el peso del bebé, pero estos aperitivos son muy buenos.

Katniss sonrió a su mejor amiga.

―Te ves fantástica. Dios, tus tetas son enormes. Estoy tan jodidamente celosa. ―El vestido negro realzaba su figura curvilínea con la línea del escote y el largo hasta la altura de la rodilla.

Delly le sacó la lengua.

―Los beneficios de la lactancia materna. Esperemos que no tengan perdidas y arruinen mi efecto sexy. ¿Dónde está Lily?

Katniss mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Con Peeta. Está cambiándole el pañal.

Delly gimió.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste hacer eso? Siempre estás dándole un mal rato. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo. ―Bajó su plato de comida, pero Katniss la tomó del brazo.

―Oh, está bien, voy a ver cómo está. Estoy segura de que le entregó a Lily a tu madre. No es estúpido, Al, y es un hombre. Los hombres no cambian pañales.

―Gale lo hace.

Katniss rodó los ojos.

―Pocas veces. Me dio a Lily porque sabía que ella se hizo caca.

Delly miró a su esposo al otro lado de la habitación.

― ¿Por qué me sorprende? La otra noche me pidió que la abrazara por un minuto y cuando fui a buscarlo, había salido. Fuera de la casa. En su auto. Quiero decir, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

Katniss asintió.

―Voy a programar un viaje de compras contigo pronto y lo haremos pagar. Literalmente.

Delly se rió.

―Ve salvar a Peeta. Y se amable con él, por el amor de Dios. No sé qué pasa con ustedes dos. Ha pasado casi un año desde que salieron en esa cita a ciegas. ¿Algo más sucedió que no me hayas dicho?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

―Nope. Te lo dije, creo que está secretamente enamorado de ti. Pero nadie me cree.

― ¿Otra vez? ―Delly negó con la cabeza―. Kat, sólo somos amigos. Es como de la familia. Confía en mí, aunque Gale se diera vuelta, no hay nada entre Peeta y yo. Jamás pasara.

―Así es. ―Katniss miró a su amiga, a quien quería como a su hermana. Delly no sabía lo hermosa que era en realidad, por dentro y por fuera. Gale finalmente ganó su corazón, y Katniss no quería que se olvidaran de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Habían luchado duramente, pero que nunca había visto una pareja más feliz. Su hermano finalmente descubrió su ―felices para siempre―. No había dejado que su jodida vida familiar afectara su futuro y estaba orgullosa de él por dar el salto.

Al menos una persona en la familia encontró la paz.

Katniss la abrazó.

―Disfruta de tu comida, cumpleañera, y no te preocupes. Voy a ir a rescatarlo. ―Se tomó su tiempo, esperando encontrar a Peeta bebiendo un whisky, libre de niños. Subió la escalera de caracol y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Una risa baja, sobrevolaba a la deriva en el aire. Asomó la cabeza y vio la imagen que tenía delante.

Peeta tenía a Lily en sus brazos mientras la mecía. Le cantaba una canción de cuna en italiano, y Katniss se dio cuenta de que era Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Lily lo miró con adoración pura, gorgoteando al tiempo de la melodía. El cuarto ayudaba a la calidad casi mística de la escena, con grandes lunas y estrellas pintadas en el techo y pintura de color amarillo brillante que salpicaba las paredes como el sol.

Su corazón se detuvo. Un anhelo feroz sacudió a través de su núcleo, y Katniss entrecerró los ojos en una batalla para alejar la tormenta emocional. Se había quitado la chaqueta, que colgaba cuidadosamente en el respaldo de una silla. Lily llevaba un vestido diferente de rosas amarillas, sus delicadas medias a juego y zapatos amarillos inmaculados y estaba limpia de baba. El aroma a vainilla flotaba en el aire.

Tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

Él levantó la vista.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se trabaron. Por un momento, una cruda, lujuriosa química se disparó entre ellos. Luego desapareció y Katniss se preguntó si había imaginado la mirada de necesidad en su rostro.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó bruscamente.

Él inclinó la cabeza ante su acusación.

―Cantando.

Suspirando con impaciencia hizo un gesto hacia la mesa para cambiar pañales.

―Quiero decir, el pañal. ¿La has cambiado? ¿Y por qué lleva puesto eso?

Parecía divertido.

―Por supuesto que la cambié, tal como lo pediste, cara. Su vestido estaba sucio, así que elegí uno nuevo. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?

―Me imaginé que eras a la antigua usanza. Ya sabes, los hombres son los jefes y no cocinan, limpian o cambian pañales.

Peeta echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Lily parpadeó, luego balbuceó en respuesta.

―No has conocido a mi madre. Crecí con tres hermanos más jóvenes. Cuando un pañal necesitaba cambiarse era mi responsabilidad, y no había ningún juego de pase de bebé. Lo intenté una vez y lo pagué muy caro.

―Oh. ―Se inclinó contra la cómoda blanca―. ¿Tu familia está en Italia?

―Sí. El original de _La Dolce Famiglia_ comenzó en Bérgamo, donde vivimos. Luego se expandió a Milán y han tenido bastante éxito. Decidí continuar la tradición en América, y mi hermana maneja la base de operaciones.

― ¿Y tu papá?

Cruda emoción cruzó sus facciones talladas.

―Mi padre falleció hace un par de años.

―Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja―. Suena como si tuvieras una familia unida.

―Sí. La echo de menos todos los días. ―La miró con curiosidad.―. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Supongo que nunca tuviste que cambiar un pañal?

Sonrió ignorando el vacío.

―Así es. Gale era más grande, así que no tenía hermanos menores de los que preocuparme. Nunca he tenido que mover un dedo porque vivíamos en una mansión con una criada, un cocinero, y una niñera. Soy una vil consentida.

Un breve silencio descendió. Se movió incómodamente mientras él no hacía nada para disimular que escaneaba su rostro, en busca de algo que no podía entender. Finalmente, habló.

―No, cara. Creo que lo tuviste más difícil que la mayoría de nosotros.

Se negó a contestar, odiando la forma en que trató de meterse debajo de su piel y entender las cosas. Como si sospechara que había más bajo la superficie.

―Piensa lo que quieras ―dijo casualmente―, pero deja de llamarme cariño.

Respondiendo con un guiño malvado mientras tomaba la parte metálica de su top. Como si jugara con la idea de bajar su camisa y doblar la cabeza para chupar sus pezones. En ese momento, sus pechos se hincharon en fiera demanda, listos para jugar. ¿Por qué la afectaba tan intensamente?

―Muy bien, _la mia tigrotta_. ―Su rico y cadencioso tono la desnudó y la envolvió en terciopelo.

Katniss interiormente maldijo.

―Muy gracioso.

Él levantó una ceja.

―No es mi intención ser gracioso. Me recordaste a un pequeño tigre cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Negándose a entrar en una discusión sobre algo tan ridículo. Katniss hizo caso omiso de su ternura y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

―Será mejor que salgamos. Delly estaba buscando a Lily.

La siguió con Lily cuidadosamente en sus brazos y se dirigió directamente a la madre de Delly.

― ¡Katniss, cariño, te he estado buscando! ―Maria Cartwright la besó en ambas mejillas y la miró con una calidez que siempre disparaba su corazón―. Aquí está mi nieta hermosa. Ven aquí, mi amor. ―Tomó a Lily y le dio más besos a Peeta―. He oído que necesitaba cambiarse pero parece que hacen un buen equipo.

¿Por qué toda la familia mantenía la errónea idea de que serían perfectos juntos? Katniss contuvo un suspiro mientras Peeta se echó a reír.

―Ah, señora Cartwright, ya sabe lo maravillosa que es Katniss cuando se trata de cuidar a su sobrina. Sólo me senté y observé.

La culpa la golpeó duro. Sonrió, pero le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Por qué siempre parecía salir de ser el chico bueno?

―Tendré una pequeña cena para todo el mundo este viernes e insisto en que los dos me acompañen ―anunció María.

Las cenas familiares solían pertenecer sólo a Katniss, Delly y Gale. Casi se desplomó de alivio cuando se acordó de su horario.

―Lo siento, señora Cartwright, voy a estar volando a Milán esta semana. Me voy en dos días para una sesión de fotos.

―Entonces voy a cambiar la cita para cuando llegues a casa. Ahora, permítanme llevar a esta pequeña de vuelta a la fiesta y te veré más tarde.

La madre de Delly desapareció por el pasillo, y Katniss de repente notó la extraña expresión de Peeta.

― ¿Estarás volando a Milán? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Probablemente una semana. Voy a tomar un poco de tiempo para hacer nuevos contactos, hacer algunas compras.

―Hmmm. ―De alguna manera, el extraño sonido parecía de mal agüero. La miró como si la estudiara bajo una nueva luz, por primera vez, explorando su cara, siguiendo luego con su cuerpo, como si buscara debajo de su traje a la moda algo más.

―Amigo, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? ―Movió sus pies mientras el calor hormigueo calentaba entre sus muslos. De ninguna manera iría allí. Si había un hombre en el mundo con el que nunca dormiría incluso si los zombis se hicieran cargo de la tierra y ellos fueran los únicos que quedaran para procrear, era Peeta Mellark.

―Puede que tenga una propuesta para ti ―murmuró.

Apartó el recuerdo de su primer encuentro y forzó una sonrisa.

―Lo siento, bebé. Ese barco salió del puerto y navegó.

Se negó a mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Adaptación del libro de Jennifer Probst, The Marriage Trap y los personajes de los juegos del hambre de Suzanne Collins…_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Peeta tomó un sorbo de coñac y vio como la fiesta terminaba. Deliciosos cannoli de chips de chocolate y ollas de café fuerte se sirvieron, y un ambiente relajado recorrió las habitaciones, mientras familiares y amigos comenzaron a hacer sus adioses.

La tensión se arremolinaba en su estómago y luchaba con el delicioso calor del alcohol. Esta vez estaba en problemas. El gran lío. Después de la llamada telefónica con Annie y Finnick, decidió enfrentarse a su madre con un plan de batalla bien colocado.

Peeta sabía que resistirse a la tradición de la familia era imposible. También se dio cuenta que su madre creía firmemente en las reglas y rara vez las rompía. Había decidido un plan alternativo que parecía brillante. Le arrojaría una historia acerca de una novia estable, con una boda en un futuro firme, e incluso prometería una visita. Luego con calma insistiría en que Annie se casara primero por su historia con Finnick, y citaría la bendición celestial de papá. Tal vez le diría que lo vio en un sueño, algo para calmar sus dudas.

Hasta que su otra hermana Clove redujo a escombros la historia con una simple declaración.

Su mente se dirigió a su breve conversación.

―_Peeta, no sé lo que has oído, pero para utilizar una de tus frases americanas, la mierda está a punto de golpear el ventilador._ ―Nunca emocional o tirando al drama, Clove actuaba siempre con un plan claro, lo que la convirtió en la persona perfecta para manejar La Dolce Famiglia―. _Mama le prometió a papa en su lecho de muerte que continuaría las tradiciones de la familia. Por desgracia, eso incluía que tienes que casarte primero, no importa lo ridículo que suene. _

―_Estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con ella de esto _―dijo Peeta, haciendo caso omiso de las dudas reptando como serpientes en su cabeza.

―_No va a suceder. Creo que Annie está planeando fugarse. Si lo hace, desastre será un eufemismo. Vamos a estar en guerra con la familia de Finnick y mama amenazó con repudiarla. Madge está pasando por un momento difícil, y ha estado llorando sin parar al pensar que su familia se está desmoronando. Mama llamó al doctor y le dijo que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, pero le diagnosticó un mal caso de indigestión y la envió a la cama. Dios, por favor dime que estás viendo a alguien en serio y ¿puedes hacerte cargo de esta situación? Maldita sociedad patriarcal. No puedo creer que papa compró esta mierda._

La verdad se estrelló a través de él. Nunca le ganaría a una promesa en el lecho de muerte. Su padre lo atrajo a la trampa y su propia madre cerró la puerta de la jaula detrás. Necesitaba una esposa y la necesitaba rápido si iba a limpiar este desastre. Por lo menos, una esposa temporal.

¿Qué opciones tenía? Su mente funcionaba con eficiencia brutal hasta que la solución sólo se extendió ante él. Convencer a su madre de que estaba casado legalmente, lograr que Annie apresurara la boda, y luego unos meses después salir con la triste noticia de que su matrimonio no funcionó. Tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. En este momento, tenía que arreglar esto. Después de todo, arreglar los dramas familiares era su trabajo.

―_Voy a estar casado a finales de la semana _―dijo.

Su hermana suspiró bruscamente en el teléfono.

―_Dile a Annie que no haga nada precipitado. Voy a llamar a mama y le daré la noticia más tarde. _

― _¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad te vas a casar, o es un fraude? _

Peeta cerró los ojos. Para tratar de hacer que el plan funcionara, todos necesitaban saber que era real. Empezando por Clove.

―_He estado viendo a alguien, y sólo estaba esperando hacerlo oficial. A ella no le gusta el alboroto y no quiere una boda real, aunque, entonces probablemente golpeemos al juez de paz y luego les daré las noticias a todos. _

― _¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, Peeta? Escucha, esto puede ser un desastre, pero no hay razón para apresurar la boda solo para tranquilizar a Annie. No tienes que arreglar todo, todo el tiempo. _

―_Sí, lo hago_ ―dijo en voz baja. El peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre él y contuvo el aliento. Aceptó la carga indudablemente y siguió adelante―. _Te voy a dar los detalles después de hablar con mi prometida. _

―Mama va a insistir en conocerla. No va a tomar tu palabra.

Las palabras de su hermana cerraron las puertas de la jaula con un último chasquido.

―_Lo sé. Voy a organizar una visita a casa al final del verano. _

― _¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? _

Cortó la llamada.

La situación giraba en torno a los posibilidades limitadas y al muy poco tiempo. Decidió buscar uno de esos servicios selectos de acompañantes que contrataban una compañera para grandes eventos. Quizá, con algo de suerte, encontraría a una que estuviera dispuesta a fingir ser su esposa. Por supuesto que, retrasar el encuentro con su madre tomaría una planificación cuidadosa, y con la apertura del paseo marítimo, pudiera ser que le diagnosticaran una úlcera al final de la semana.

A menos que…

Su mirada atravesó la multitud y se fijó en un par de ojos grises-de-gato. Una llamarada de lujuria se encendió en su vientre en respuesta automática de su desafío. Ella arqueó una ceja perfecta y sacudió la cabeza en despedida, girándose de espaldas a él. Ahogó una risa. La mujer era una masa de espinas de sexo y sarcasmo. Si hubiera una rosa debajo, ella se rodearía de un matorral de espinas para advertirle a cualquier príncipe a caballo que se mantuviera alejado.

Katniss Everdeen era perfecta para el trabajo.

¿Qué pasa si se tragaba el orgullo?, ¿era la expresión americana? ¿Y conseguía toda la farsa inmediatamente? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que otra mujer que conocía viajara a Milán por una semana? Él confiaba en ella. Al menos, un poquito. Si ella estuviera de acuerdo, él sería capaz de apresurar el encuentro, implorar trabajo como una excusa para irse temprano, y permitir que Annie se casara este verano. El disgusto de Katniss por él era favorable; no se haría cualquier idea romántica, soñadora cuando conociera a su familia y fingiera ser parte de ella. Desde luego, su mamá enloquecería por su elección, esperando probablemente una esposa más tradicional no amenazante. De todos modos, lo haría funcionar.

Si estuviera de acuerdo.

Él había salido con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero Katniss tenía una naturaleza misteriosa que afectaba a un hombre al igual que un golpe bajo. Su cabello de color canela brillaba en la luz, en una masa lisa y sedosa que caía sobre su mejilla y llegaba a sus hombros en un corte a la moda. Su flequillo sólo acentuaba sus ojos exóticamente inclinados, recordándole a los interminables días de lluvia, grises, que absorbían a un hombre y le permitían perderse en la niebla.

Sus rasgos eran afilados y claros: una mandíbula fuerte inclinada, pómulos altos, y una nariz elegante. La tela elástica de su camiseta revelaba unos hombros bien definidos, y unos grandes y bonitos pechos. La seda plateada de sus pantalones relucían mientras caminaba y mostraban un perfectamente trasero curvado y piernas largas que obligaban a un hombre imaginárselas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Su aroma era una mezcla de tonos terrosos de sándalo y ámbar, escabulléndose en las fosas nasales de un hombre y prometiéndole un viaje al paraíso.

Ella no era tímida. Su actitud era de patea-trasero y mujer, óyeme-rugir. Caminaba, respiraba y hablaba puro sexo, y cualquier hombre cercano a su área lo sentía. Peeta observó cómo ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Su cara reflejaba una felicidad que él raramente tenía, solamente alrededor de Delly o su hermano. Incluso en su primera cita, un muro pesado de armadura bloqueó cualquier sentimiento real, evidente en su rápido ingenio, su atractivo ardiente, y mirada distante.

Ella era exactamente lo que quería ser sin pedir disculpas. Peeta admiraba y apreciaba a esas mujeres, ya que estaban demasiado lejos y un poco intermedio. Pero algo en Katniss lo jalaba para mirar más cerca y arañar debajo de la superficie.

Un poco de dolor persistente y necesidad brillaban en lo profundo de esos ojos grises, que hacían a un hombre atreverse a vencer a un dragón y reclamarla.

Su pensamiento precipitado lo sorprendió. Se mofó de la imagen ridícula, pero sus pantalones se apretaban alrededor de su erección. Dios, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, alguna imagen falsa de una damisela-en-apuros. Nunca había sido un príncipe y no quería el trabajo. Especialmente contra una mujer que probablemente robaría su caballo y se rescataría a sí misma.

Aun así, por un tiempo, él la necesitaba. Sólo tenía que convencerla de que aceptara el papel.

―Hmm, me pregunto qué es lo que puso esa expresión en tu cara. O más bien, quién.

Miró hacia arriba desde su silla y encontró un par de alegres ojos azules. Su corazón se entibió por la sonrisa de Delly y se levantó para darle un rápido abrazo.

―Buongiorno, signora bella ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?

Rizos de tirabuzones se deslizaban fuera de su coleta y caían sobre su mejilla. Felicidad irradiaba de su figura.

―Me encantó. Le dije a Gale que no quería una fiesta, pero sabes cómo se pone.

―Esa es la razón por la cual es bueno en su trabajo.

Rodó sus ojos.

―Sí, bueno para los negocios pero un dolor en el trasero en casa. ―Sonrió con picardía―. A veces.

Peeta rió.

― ¿Qué es lo que a ustedes los americanos les gusta decir? TMI. ¿Demasiada información? ―Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y tironeó uno de sus rizos―. Lo siento, no me pude resistir. Te tengo un regalo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Peeta, el pastel era suficiente. Casi me matas, era demasiado exquisito.

―Es pequeño. Has significado mucho para mí el año pasado, y me encanta verte feliz. ―Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta―. Ábrelo.

Suspiró y pareció medio indecisa. La curiosidad ganó y desenvolvió el regalo. Un dije sencillo de bebé con una piedra esmeralda brillante yacía en la almohadilla acolchonada. Contuvo el aliento y su expresión lo llenó de placer.

―Es la piedra del nacimiento de Lily ―dijo―. Gale me contó que te compró una cadenita nueva de oro, así que esto podría irle perfectamente ¿Te gusta?

Delly mordió su labio inferior y parpadeó.

―Me encanta ―dijo con voz ronca. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en su mejilla, y él apretó su mano―. Es perfecto. Gracias.

―Prego, Cara.

Una fuerte ola de admiración y amor cayó sobre él. Al momento en que la había conocido en una cena de negocios, supo que era una mujer excepcional. Afortunadamente, desde que descubrió su matrimonio, nunca hubo una atracción sexual entre ellos. Gale era la otra mitad de su corazón. Pero Peeta creía que él y Delly eran compañeros de almas viejas, destinados a ser buenos amigos pero nunca amantes. Gale al principio estaba resentido por su amistad, pero incluso él se había convertido en un amigo y un socio. Cuando Lily nació, Peeta disfrutó el honor de ser su tío, que calmaba el estallido ocasional de nostalgia por su propia familia.

Katniss, sin embargo, lo desaprobaba.

De repente, se materializó a su lado, como si fuera capaz de oler cada vez que Delly se le acercaba. Le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

― ¿Regalos, Dell? ―preguntó―. Qué atento.

Su tono derramó carámbanos y él alcanzó un enfriamiento inmediato. Su actitud protectora y leal hacia Delly siempre le fascinó ¿Cómo podía alguien que tenía potencial para amar estaba sola? ¿A menos que tuviera un amante estable escondido en el fondo? Ella nunca trajo un compañero masculino a alguna de las reuniones. Peeta estudió su figura pero no encontró dulzura o satisfacción, sólo el habitual zumbido ligero de energía que siempre irradiaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron a su primera cita de hacía casi un año atrás. Delly le suplicó que conociera a Katniss, citando algún extraño instinto femenino de que serían perfectos juntos. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Peeta supo que la atracción sexual nunca sería su problema. Ella parecía tan sorprendida por su conexión inmediata pero se contrapuso con una facilidad experta hasta que él se dio cuenta de que era un manojo de emociones contradictorias, una tigresa atrapada sin su rugido. La nerviosa conversación estimulante sólo aumentaba su deseo por ella, pero sabía que nunca sería una cosa de una noche, tanto como ella podía fingir que eso era todo lo que podían tener.

Por poco tiempo él había querido ser el hombre que desafiara sus limitaciones y ofreciera más. Pero su relación estrecha con Delly y el peligro de una ruptura desastrosa le impedían prolongar la noche para otra cita. Buscaba una mujer que encajara en su familia muy unida y no se mantuviera distante. Katniss era lo opuesto de lo que él creía que necesitaba en una compañera. Aburrida, no. Sino un cúmulo de contradicciones, emociones y trabajo. Si se distanciaban, Delly y Gale se convertirían en víctimas y desde que los vio como una familia, nunca puso a nadie que le importara correr el riesgo. No por sus propias necesidades egoístas.

Había practicado ese movimiento la mayor parte de su vida.

Aun así, la había jodido. Su oferta casi tímida de la posibilidad de otra cita le incitó un miedo que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer. La vulnerabilidad clara en su rostro por su rechazó lo sorprendía. Pero nunca habrá una segunda oportunidad con Katniss Everdeen. Ella nunca se permitiría ponerse en la misma situación de nuevo, y le encantaba recordárselo constantemente.

Delly levantó el dije de bebé.

― ¿No es hermoso, Katniss?

―Encantador.

Peeta ahogó una risa por la mirada de advertencia de Delly. Como una niña malhumorada, Katniss retrocedió.

―Tengo que irme, nena ―dijo―. Tengo irme a Milán pronto y aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Delly gimió.

―Dios, lo que haría para ir a Milán y conseguir un nuevo guardarropa. ―Bajó la vista a su vestido de moda y arrugó su cara.

―Lily vale la pena ―dijo Katniss con firmeza―. Te traeré un par de tacones sexys que volverán loco a Gale. ―Su mirada se desvió directamente a Peeta como para probar su punto―. No es como si les tomara mucho a ustedes dos ir a por ello.

― ¿Ir a qué? ―Gale apareció y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

―No importa ―dijo Delly bruscamente.

―Sexo ―empezó Katniss―. Voy a ir a Milán y le traeré a Delly algunos zapatos sexys.

Gale pareció intrigado.

― ¿Qué tal uno de esos camisones de seda, también?

― ¡Gale!

Él ignoró al su avergonzado siseo de su esposa y sonrió.

― ¿Qué? Ella va a ir a la capital de moda del mundo, ¿y no quieres lencería? Demonios, yo sí. La manera en que te ves es… deliciosa.

Katniss rió.

―Hecho. Se va a ver caliente en rojo.

―Los odio a los dos.

Gale presionó un beso en el cuello de su esposa. Peeta volvió su cabeza por un momento y captó la mirada en el rostro de Katniss.

Anhelo.

La emoción se atascó atrás de su garganta cuando notó la tristeza en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano, luego la persiana se cerró y el momento desapareció.

Se enderezó y decidió hacer su movimiento.

― ¿Katniss? Antes de irte, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

―En privado, por favor.

Gale y Delly compartieron una mirada. Katniss rodó sus ojos.

―Denme un minuto, chicos. No es como si me va a pedir matrimonio o algo así.

Peeta hizo una mueca. Gale sacudió su cabeza por sus payasadas pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua y se abrió camino por el salón hacia una de las habitaciones de atrás. Saltó sobre la cama de plataforma alta y estiró las piernas. Con sus brazos apoyados detrás de su espalda, sus pechos se apretaban contra su camiseta plateada en una demanda para ser liberados. Dios ¿Tenía puesto un sujetador?

Peeta trató de estar relajado cuando se inclinó contra el poste de madera de la cama con dosel. Su curiosidad fue recompensada cuando dos idénticos puntos se asomaron contra la tela suave. Se movió en un intento de ponerse cómodo, molesto de que ella no pudo haber elegido un cuarto adecuado para tener esta conversación. Era muy fácil imaginarla extendida en el edredón color champagne mientras él arrastraba sus dientes contra sus pechos. Jugaba con sus pezones de color rubí y muy sensibles. Parecía como si la tela sola hizo que respondieran. Peeta luchó contra un estremecimiento y recobró en enfoque.

―Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. El sonido humeante lo atrajo como una bruja lanzando un hechizo.

―Bien, entonces, has venido a la chica correcta. ―Lamió sus labios con una precisión deliberada. El brillo débil de la humedad brillaba a la luz―. Propuesta ahora mismo.

Él ahogó una maldición y decidió ir por la estrategia directa.

―Necesito una esposa de mentira.

Ella parpadeó.

― ¿Huh?

―Sí. ―Él despreciaba el ligero rubor que causó su confesión y siguió adelante―. Tengo algunos problemas familiares y estoy obligado a casarme. Necesito a alguien que vaya a Italia conmigo por una semana, finja ser mi esposa, que pase un poco de tiempo con mi familia, y luego se marche.

― ¿Por qué de repente siento como si caí en el papel de mi vida de la semana?

― ¿Qué papel?

Alejó su pregunta.

―No importa, cosas de chicas. Um, déjame pensar obre esto por un momento. ¿Me necesitas para que finja estar casada contigo, juntarme con tu Famiglia, estar en su casa, y luego regresar como si nada nunca pasó?

―Sí.

―No, gracias. ―Katniss saltó de la cama con gracia y se dirigió a la salida. Peeta se puso frente a ella y cerró la puerta. Ella arqueó una ceja―. Lo siento, no estoy en la cosa dominante.

―Katniss, por favor escúchame.

―Demonios, no. Oí lo suficiente. Primero que todo, voy a ir a Milán a trabajar, no soy una novia por encargo. Segundo, no nos importamos el uno al otro, y tu familia se dará cuenta de eso al momento. Tercero, no somos siquiera amigos cercanos, por lo que me niego a hacerte algún favor. Seguramente, tienes a una encantadora cosa joven rogando por la oportunidad de brillar en este papel.

Peeta contuvo un quejido ¿Realmente pensó que sería fácil?

―De hecho, es por eso que eres perfecta para el trabajo. Necesito a alguien que no se haga ideas extrañas. De todas maneras, no estoy viendo a nadie por el momento.

― ¿Qué si yo sí?

― ¿Lo estás?

Ella se echó para atrás. La tentación de mentir brillaba en sus ojos.

―No. Pero igual no lo estoy haciendo.

―Te pagaré.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

―No necesito tu dinero, Mellark. Hago suficiente por mi cuenta, gracias.

―Debe haber algo que podamos negociar. Algo que quieras.

―Lo siento, soy una chica muy feliz. Pero gracias por la oferta. ―Ella pasó más allá de él al picaporte.

Ella era su única candidata, y no creía que Estados Unidos tuviera una tienda para comprar novias de mentira. La opción final se le ocurrió. Nunca iba a funcionar, por supuesto, y Gale no lo aprobaría. Pero si Katniss creía que era una posibilidad, puede que callera directamente en sus manos. Hizo a un lado su conciencia y tiró su carta de triunfo.

―Bien, supongo que se le voy tener que pedir a Delly.

Katniss se detuvo. Su cabello voló, luego se deslizó del lugar mientras volteaba su cabeza para escudriñarlo como un boxeador.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

Suspiró con un arrepentimiento fingido.

―No quería pedirle que dejara a Lily tan pronto, pero estoy seguro de que me va a ayudar.

Mal genio puro brotaba de sus poros. Apretó su mandíbula y habló entre dientes.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses, Mellark. Sólo déjala a ella y a Gale solos. Resuelve tus malditos problemas.

―Lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

Se levantó en las puntitas de los pies y se le puso en la cara. Su aliento se precipitó sobre sus labios, una embriagante combinación de café y coñac y excitación.

―Lo juro por Dios, si les presentas una idea loca a ellos yo…

― ¿Qué? Una vez que les explique la situación, Gale entenderá. Delly siempre quiso viajar a Italia y solo serán por un par de días. Es una emergencia familiar.

― ¡No eres de la familia! ―Las palabras pasaron más allá de sus oídos con un silbido y él captó el filo del resentimiento en su tono―. Deja de interferir en sus vidas y consíguete una propia.

Él chasqueó su lengua.

―Tan enojada, la mia tigrotta. ¿Estás celosa?

Las manos de ella lo alcanzaron y se apretaron alrededor de sus brazos. Sus uñas mordidas se clavaron en sus músculos y sólo aumentó la tensión sexual entre ellos.

―No, estoy enojada de que todavía estés alrededor de Delly como un cachorrito perdido, y ahora mi propio hermano ni siquiera lo ve. Desearía que hubiera una manera de deshacernos de ti. Desearía que pudiera…

Su boca se cerró de golpe. Muy lentamente, quitó las uñas de sus brazos y dio un paso atrás. Él cuerpo de él lamentó la pérdida de su calor femenino. Peeta miró con inquietud cómo sus ojos brillaban. De alguna manera, ella parecía un poco peligrosa.

―Si acepto este plan loco. ¿Me darás cualquier cosa que quiera?

Su repentino cambio de dirección hizo a su estómago revolverse.

―Sí.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, teñida de rojo y perfectamente formada. Él miró sin poder evitarlo esa boca sensual, hecha para deseos carnales más allá de sus fantasías. Dios, su cuerpo palpitaba con una presión dolorosa y lo distrajo de la conversación racional. Pensó en las monjas de la iglesia Católica con las que creció y un poco del pulso sanguíneo se calmó.

―Bien. Lo haré.

Él no festejó. Sólo la miró con desconfianza.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El regocijo en su rostro superaba sus palabras.

―Quiero que te mantengas lejos de Delly.

Peeta se estremeció. De alguna manera, sus argumentos inteligentes fallaron. Se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse abierto a su ataque sorpresa. Su continua insistencia de que estaba secretamente enamorado de Delly normalmente le divertía, pero ahora se enfrentaba con algo más vital. Decidió fingir malinterpretarlo.

―Por supuesto ―accedió―. Mantendré mi distancia si quieres.

Entrecerró su mirada.

―No creo que entiendas el acuerdo, Mellark. Cuando te invite a las cenas de los domingos, tú estarás ocupado. No más visitas a Lily. No más asistir a las reuniones familiares. Puedes lidiar con Gale en situaciones de negocios, pero desde ahora en adelante, no te consideraras más un amigo cercano de Delly ¿Capisce?

Oh sí. Él entendió. Su irritación aumentó ante su incapacidad por decir su primer nombre. El título elegante se convirtió en una burla pronunciada dicha por sus labios y una necesidad dominante de obligarla a usar su nombre lo sacudió. Preferiblemente cuando ella estuviera de espaldas, con los muslos separados, loca de lujuria por él. Dio marcha atrás a su fachada fría y rezó porque ella no notara el bulto en sus pantalones.

― ¿Por qué te sientes tan amenazada, cara? ¿Qué temes que ocurrirá entre Delly y yo?

Su barbilla se alzó.

―He visto lo fácil que es arruinar algo bueno ―dijo con una nota de amargura―. Delly y Gale son felices. Ella no necesita a un hombre husmeando alrededor. Ellos pueden confiar en tus intenciones, pero yo no. ―Katniss hizo una pausa. Sus últimas palabras salieron en un susurro severo―. Veo la manera en que la miras.

Peeta luchó por aire cuando sus palabras directas lo atacaron como picaduras de avispas. Ella realmente creía tan poco de él. Para imaginar que trataría de romper un matrimonio y traicionar una confianza seria. Aun así, con su propia ira y dolor por sus creencias, admiraba su acto de valentía. Una vez que ella se entregaba a otra persona, sería leal de por vida. Quizá por eso evitaba enredos a largo plazo.

Su cuerpo vibraba con una tensión y un sentimiento franco.

―Estoy harto de que todos digan que estoy loca. Sólo esta vez, admíteme que la amas. Dime la verdad, prométeme que te alejarás, y fingiré ser tu novia.

La estudió en un silencio amenazador. Discutir sería inútil. Delly le recordaba a sus hermanas que había dejado en Italia y ella calmaba una necesidad de consuelo en un mundo a veces solitario. Tenía el carácter impulsivo de Annie, la responsabilidad de Clove y la dulzura de Madge. Claramente, la calidez que irradiaba de su cara al mirarla había sido malinterpretada por su mejor amiga.

Quizás esto era lo mejor.

El cuerpo delicioso de Katniss y su ingenio ya lo atraían. No necesitaba ningún escenario donde terminaban juntos en la cama y las cosas se ponían… complicadas. No mientras fingía estar casado alrededor de su familia. Si ella mantenía su creencia de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, habría una barrera extra de defensa entre ellos. Claro, que su propio sacrificio era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Perdería a una amiga cercana que significaba el mundo para él e incluso podía herir a Delly en el proceso.

Su elección estaba frente a él. Pensó en no ser capaz de sostener a Lily u oírla llamarlo tío. Y luego pensó en Annie su histeria y su dolor, su deseo por empezar su propia vida. Su responsabilidad recaía en ocuparse del cuidado de su familia a toda costa. Había aprendido eso lección de joven y nunca planeó olvidarla. No, de cierto modo, realmente no había otra elección.

Peeta se obligó a decirle la mentira que Katniss necesitaba oír.

―Amo a Delly como una amiga. Pero aceptaré tus condiciones si haces esto por mí.

Ella se estremeció, pero su mirada permaneció fija mientras asentía con la cabeza en aceptación. Un extraño destello de angustia iluminó sus ojos, luego desapareció. Sus instintos le dijeron que su confianza había sido traicionada de manera irreversible que ningún hombre era capaz de arreglar ¿Un antiguo amor? ¿Un ex- prometido? Fascinado, deseaba profundizar más, pero ella estaba de vuelta en su control.

―Bien. Dame tu promesa que te alejarás de ella cuando regresemos. Sin excepciones.

― ¿Cómo sugieres que desaparezca cuidadosamente sin herir sus sentimientos?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Estaremos en Italia por una semana, y luego estarás ocupado. Fingiendo que estás saliendo con alguien nuevo y estás inmerso en ella. Después de un tiempo, Delly dejará de hacer preguntas.

Él estaba en desacuerdo, pero calculó que Katniss ayudaría a cuidar de esa parte. Una astilla de dolor lo atravesó antes de que dijera las palabras en voz alta.

―Acepto tus condiciones. ―Entonces dio un paso hacia delante―. Ahora, te diré las mías.

Él disfrutó del leve ensanchamiento de sus ojos mientras se cernía sobre ella. El conocimiento saltó entre ellos. Ella se negó a acobardarse, sin embargo, y se mantuvo firme.

―Espera ¿Cómo sé que no romperás tu promesa?

Extendió su mano y tomó su barbilla. Su pregunta atacó la esencia de lo que era y frío pasó a través de su tono.

―Por qué no rompo mis promesas. ¿Capisce?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí.

Soltó su barbilla, pero no antes de darle un toque casual recorriendo sus dedos por su mejilla. La piel suave y sedosa lo incitó a seguir acariciándola. Aclaró su garganta y volvió al tema.

―Las reglas son simples. Llamaré a mi madre esta noche para darle las noticias, pero parecerá sospechoso a menos que esté preparado. Tendré que estar de acuerdo para casarme en Italia.

― ¿Qué? Diablos, no ¡No me voy a casar realmente contigo!

No le hizo caso a su protesta.

―Por supuesto, no nos vamos a casar de verdad. Pero necesitamos fingir. Mamá es bastante ingeniosa y la hará sospechar si no parecemos dispuestos a recitar nuestros votos matrimoniales frente a ella y al sacerdote. Le diré que nos casaremos legalmente en Estados Unidos, pero que solicitaremos una licencia en Italia así ella puede tomar parte de la segunda boda.

― ¿Qué pasa cuando el sacerdote se presente para casarnos?

Los labios de Peeta se curvaron con un pánico repentino.

―Le toma mucho tiempo a un sacerdote aceptar casar a una pareja cuando él no conoce a la novia, especialmente si no es Católica. Nunca sucederá en nuestra visita corta. Le voy a decir a mamá que nos estamos quedando dos semanas, pero nos iremos después de una y citaré una emergencia.

Ella se relajó, volviendo a su propia confianza y sarcasmo.

―No me dijiste por qué de repente necesitas una esposa ¿No puedes encontrar a la verdadera Julieta, Romeo?

Peeta le hizo un breve resumen del historial de su familia, y el deseo de su hermana de casarse. Se preparó a sí mismo para ser ridiculizado por tal cultura antigua, pero asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera completamente y logró mantenerse en equilibrio.

―Admiro a tu madre ―dijo finalmente―. Es difícil mantener tus creencias cuando otros se burlan de ti. Por lo menos tu familia cree en algo. Tradición. Promesas cumplidas. Responsabilidad. ―Fascinado por sus palabras, Peeta vio la emoción titilar en su rostro antes de que se sacudiera sus recuerdos―. Sólo espero que tu plan funcione de la manera en que lo quieres.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus hombros elegantes se levantaron.

―Puede que no le guste a tu familia. Fotografío modelos en ropa interior. Y no voy a pretender postergarlo por ti, tampoco, espero que te hagas ilusiones.

Él sonrió.

― ¿No te dije que las esposas obedecen en todos los sentidos? Parte de la negociación da vueltas en que me trates como de la realeza. Cocinarás la cena, servirás a mis necesidades, y postergaras mis deseos. No te preocupes, es solo por una semana.

Su horror transparente arruinó su trampa. Rió entre dientes, y su puño cayó a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de perder un ojo negro ¿Llevaba toda esa emoción ardiente a la habitación? Y si era así ¿Quedaba algo de sus hombres en la mañana que una tonta sonrisa y un deseo por más?

Sus labios se curvaron.

―Gracioso. Es bueno ver que tienes sentido del humor, Mellark. Hará que la semana pase rápido.

―Me alegro de que aceptaras. Haré los arreglos y nos iremos mañana en la noche. Te daré un resumen de mi familia durante el viaje, y me puedes decir las cosas importantes sobre ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. Su claramente incomoda proximidad lo tranquilizó. Por lo menos, no era el único que experimentaba una atracción sexual. Parecía dedicada a no estar atraída por él, lo que hacía más fácil ignorar la conexión física y pasar la semana.

Katniss Everdeen podía ser una mujer explosiva, pero él la podía manejar por una semana.

Sin problema.


	4. Chapter 4

_Adaptación de la historia de Jennifer Probst, The Marriage Trap, y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins… _

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Katniss miró a su marido falso e intentó con mucha fuerza no entrar en pánico.

La familiar falta de aire y corazón martillando la alertó por problemas. Tragó, escondió su rostro detrás de la Vogue Italiana y rezó por contenerse. Odiaba la idea de alguien conociendo tal debilidad, especialmente Peeta. El completo plan loco la golpeó con fuerza tan pronto su avión privado voló en el aire. Su dedo picaba con la ajustada banda de oro platinado y el diamante redondo de dos quilates brillaba como carámbanos atrapando el destello del sol. La artimaña parecía factible en la casa de Delly. Un día después, sin embargo, con un anillo, marido falso, y una familia por estafar, se dio cuenta de que era una completa idiota.

¿A qué demonios había accedido?

¿Y qué pasaba con la familia de Everdeen al exigir falsos matrimonios? Se había reído completamente cuando Gale le dijo que necesitaba casarse para poder heredar la compañía de su tío, _Dreamscape Enterprises._ Gracias a Dios, establecerse con Delly probó ser la mejor decisión, especialmente cuando se enamoraron y lo hicieron real.

Por supuesto, la única razón por la que Delly accedió a un matrimonio por conveniencia con su hermano fue para salvar su familia. Katniss no tenía ninguna razón noble para salvar un negocio o una casa de la niñez. _Pero tienes la oportunidad de proteger a la familia_, susurró su voz interior. Delly y Gale tenían algo real. Peeta permanecía siendo una amenaza constante: su sonrisa sensual, voz cantarina, y ojitos de habitación envolvían a su mejor amiga en un falso estado de protección. Finalmente, sus sospechas habían confirmado la verdad.

Él admitió que amaba a su mejor amiga.

Cuando las palabras cayeron de sus labios, un extraño destello de dolor perforó su corazón. Ridículo, por supuesto y ella rápidamente enterró la emoción embarazosa. Por supuesto, él lo envolvió en el término amistoso, pero era sólo su manera de tranquilizarla. Un hombre poderoso como Mellark no estaría satisfecho con esperar a un lado por mucho tiempo, no si él creía que tendría una oportunidad con la mujer que amaba. Katniss no podía vivir con ella misma si no usaba el arma disponible para mantener a Peeta lejos de su familia.

Pero ¿a qué precio? Conocer a sus hermanas y madre. Dormir en su dormitorio. ¿Pretendiendo ser alguien que no era?

Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de las páginas brillantes e inhaló por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca. El psiquiatra que se había forzado a visitar había prescrito yoga y ejercicios para reducir el estrés. Ella absolutamente se negaba a ser medicada y controlada por la ansiedad. Comenzando desde cien y yendo hacia atrás, se forzó a alejarse de la necesidad de jadear por aire y se dominó. Visualizando su corazón latiendo lentamente, respiró.

Noventa y ocho.

Noventa y siete.

Noventa y seis.

Noventa y cinco.

― ¿Estudiando para tu sesión?

Esperó unos pocos latidos hasta que estuviera bajo control, luego levantó la mirada. Él se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, un tobillo cruzado sobre su rodilla, una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Gracioso, ella siempre había tenido algo por el cabello largo en un hombre, disfrutando la imagen del pirata moderno. Su poderosa figura estaba envuelta en una chaqueta de deporte negra, jeans, y botas bajas negras. Sus ojos llenos de humor mientras apuntaban hacia su revista de moda.

Un rápido destello de irritación causó que ella inclinara la cabeza y adoptara un acento sureño.

―Lo siento, cariño, las imágenes son todo lo que puedo soportar. Demasiadas palabras en una página me ponen toda inquieta.

Siempre había odiado la fácil suposición de que no podía soportar la literatura más desafiante que una revista de modas. Por supuesto, no hacía nada para convencer a nadie de otra cosa. No alardeaba la educación universitaria y se había metido por sus propios medios al mundo de la fotografía. Le gustaba el control que le daba en una relación mantener cosas escondidas. Especialmente su adicción a crucigramas y literatura de la Guerra Civil. Si sólo sus citas supieran que sintonizaba más el History Channel que Proyect Runway.

Él se estiró hacia el minibar y se sirvió un whisky con hielo.

―No hay nada malo con Vogue. Era la biblia de mi hermana.

―Yo leo también. Los artículos en Playgirl son entretenidos.

Él rió, el sonido cubriendo su piel como el lento deslizar de cremoso caramelo.

― ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre tu trabajo? ¿Cómo terminaste siendo una fotógrafa?

La verdadera respuesta se escabulló por su mente pero se negó a decirla en voz alta. ¿Porque el mundo se veía mejor a través de un lente? ¿Por qué la fotografía le daba el control de observar a otros, casi como voyerismo legal? Sorbió su vaso de Chianti.

―Una navidad recibí una Nikon con todos sus aditamentos y me dijeron que me apareciera en el campamento de fotografía por una semana. La niñera tenía unas vacaciones próximas y no tenían a nadie para vigilarme, así que me fui. El instructor era excelente y me enseñó un montón. Terminé enganchada.

Su mirada inquisitiva quemó a través de las barreras y demandó la verdad. Desafortunadamente, el desastre de emociones se había quedado profundamente congelado por tantos años que no había nada para mostrar.

―Suena como si recibías dinero pero nada de apoyo emocional. La industria de la moda es algo competitiva, especialmente en Milán. Debes ser extremadamente talentosa y dedicada para tener tal demanda.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Siempre he tenido ojo para la moda ―le dio una falsa mirada lasciva―. Especialmente las que incluyen hombres musculosos y semi-desnudos.

Katniss esperaba una risa, pero él se mantuvo callado y la estudió.

― ¿Alguna vez has intentado expandir tu enfoque?

Ella estiró las piernas y se recostó en el cómodo asiento.

―Claro. He hecho sesiones para Gap y Victoria Secret durante una época seca.

―No te gusta mucho hablar sobre ti misma, ¿no, cara?

El sonido ronco onduló por sus terminaciones nerviosas y la hizo querer cosas. Cosas malas. Como su lengua profundamente en su boca y esas manos por todas partes en su cuerpo desnudo. Oh, este hombre era bueno. Todo encanto y humor y sensualidad envuelta en un poderoso paquete mortal para las mujeres. Sus ojos pecaminosos prácticamente forzaban confesiones de los labios de una mujer.

―Al contrario. Pregúntame todo lo que quieras. ¿Boxers o calzoncillos? ¿Mets o Yankees? ¿Disco o hip-hop? Dame tu mejor golpe.

―Dime sobre tus padres. —Se negó a vacilar.

―Mi padre está con su cuarta esposa. Él ama el dinero, odia el trabajo, y sólo me ve para ganar puntos con su nueva mujer. Parece que a ella le gusta la cercanía de la familia y está intentando hacerla feliz. Por ahora. Él es buen mozo, encantador, y completamente hueco. Mi madre se visualiza como una celebridad y a pesar del hecho de que está envejeciendo y tiene dos hijos crecidos. Actualmente está conviviendo con un actor y rogando papeles secundarios como extra en varios sets.

―¿Y tus relaciones? ―Su aura quemó con una curiosidad que la puso intranquila―. ¿Qué sobre ellos, la mia tigrotta? ¿Te has alejado del compromiso por tus padres?

Se quedó sin aliento por su franqueza, pero continuó.

―Tengo varias relaciones saludables bajo mis propios términos ―pronunció la mentira sin un pedazo de culpa―. ¿Creo que encontrar el amor real en esta vida es casi imposible? Diablos, sí. Está comprobado una y otra vez. ¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué sumergirse en un dolor obvio y sufrir del corazón a menos que encuentres a alguien por quién morirías? Y personalmente, no creo que él esté allá afuera. Pero lo paso malditamente bien buscando al Sr. Correcto.

El bajo zumbido del motor del avión era el único sonido entre ellos.

―Lo siento.

Sus palabras suavemente pronunciadas hicieron que los labios de ella se tensaran.

― ¿Por qué? ―lo desafió―. No fui golpeada, matada de hambre, o abusada. Crecí en una mansión con niñeras, cocinas, y cualquier juguete que pidiera. Hago lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero, y no respondo a nadie. ¿Por qué en la tierra tendrías pena por mí? Tengo más que la mayoría ―Él asintió, pero ella sintió que no le había creído―. Lo siento más por ti.

Peeta saltó hacia atrás.

― ¿Por mí?

―Claro. Después de todo, yo ya se tus secretos.

La burla le dio al blanco. Él se tensó y deliberadamente tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

―Ah, pero yo me siento de la misma manera. Soy lo que ustedes Americanos llaman un libro abierto. ―La banda a juego de matrimonio destelló mientras él movía su mano en el aire.

Ella prácticamente ronroneó con el deleite de quitar el enfoque de ella.

―Tenías una familia cercana con bastante apoyo. Dinero y éxito bajo tus propios términos. Y no pudiste encontrar a una mujer que pretendiera amarte por una simple semana. No me pregunto por qué tu madre es tan persistente al mantener la tradición. ¿Ha habido siquiera una relación seria en tu pasado?

La rabia brilló en sus ojos azules como el cielo.

―Yo salgo en citas ―respondió fríamente―. Sólo porque no encontrado a La Indicada todavía no significa que sea cerrado.

―Linda recuperación. Así que ¿qué está buscando, Mellark? ¿Qué tipo de mujer te pone todo caliente y alterado como para establecerte?

Él murmuró algo en voz baja y ella se recostó para disfrutar de la función.

―Me gustaría establecerme y darle a mi madre lo que quiere ―dijo finalmente―. Pero no a mis expensas. Ya ves, cara, creo en el amor que tú dices que es imposible. Yo sólo creo que es difícil de encontrar y me niego a comprometerme.

―Así que, ¿todas estas mujeres que llevas a tu cama, las seduces por el desafío, el placer, o porque esperas que sea La Indicada?

Sus ojos brillaron mientras ella soltaba el reto. De nuevo, él la impresionaba con su doble habilidad de pasar de un suave encanto a un hombre que se negaba a jugar juegos.

―Tengo esperanza. Las llevo a la cama, me concentro en su placer, y espero en la mañana querer más.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. Sus alrededores se inclinaron mientras las palabras de él hacían eco en su propia búsqueda vacía por alguien para matar a los demonios en la tarde y ser lo suficiente bajo la dura luz de la mañana. El corazón galopó pero esta vez no era pánico lo que causaba la aceleración del pulso.

Era Peeta Mellark.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del delicado tallo de su copa. La atada sensualidad irradiando alrededor de su figura la atrajo y la mantuvo cautiva en su red mientras él la miraba fijamente con repentino entendimiento.

―Lo experimentas también, ¿no?

Su dura pregunta la hizo encogerse.

― ¿Los llevas a la cama para escapar de la soledad, esperando que termine siendo más? ¿Despiertas por la mañana con un enfermizo sentimiento en tu estómago, sabiendo que te mentiste de nuevo? ¿Te preguntas si estás destinada a estar sola? ¿Te preguntas si en el fondo algo te está conteniendo?

_Dios, sí_.

Repentinas lágrimas amenazaron. El horror de tal desastrosa emoción la hizo luchar por su control. Nunca le habría admitido tal debilidad y deseo a este hombre. Él lo usaría contra ella, para meterse bajo su piel e investigar secretos. Ella conocía lo que la manejaba, sabía que el agujero vacío dentro de ella comenzó a los dieciséis cuando un chico en el que confiaba tomó todo lo esperanzado, bueno y brillante y lo aplastó bajo sus talones. Pero ella se había vuelto más fuerte y elegido vengarse en su propia manera. Nunca dejaría que nadie le quitara la elección de su sexualidad o su control.

Si Peeta la dejaba descubierta, ya no tendría nada. Así que ella sonrió y levantó su copa en un brindis.

―Lo siento, Mellark. Los llevo a la cama porque lucen bien. Pero gracias por compartir.

El insulto hizo lo que ella esperaba. La apertura se cerró como si una nube de tormenta hubiera pasado sobre el sol y ahogado la luz. Su estómago giró mientras el brillo de decepción destelló en sus ojos junto con un matiz de remordimiento. Por un momento, se sintió más conectada a un hombre que alguna vez antes. Aún en la cama.

―Ya veo. Juguemos siguiendo las reglas entonces, ¿sí?

Ella no respondió. Con deliberados movimientos recogió su revista y lo ignoró. Peeta siguió la pista y pasaron las siguientes horas en silencio. Finalmente, el intercomunicador se encendió y la voz del piloto salió de los parlantes.

―Señor, tocaremos tierra en Orio al Serio en quince minutos. Por favor ajústense los cinturones de seguridad.

Peeta presionó el botón.

―Gracias, Boggs.

Abrocharon sus cinturones. Katniss drenó su vino e ignoró el vacío dolor en sus entrañas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Adaptación del libreo The Marriage Trap, de Jennifer Probst, y los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre…_

_(*-/)_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Peeta miró a la mujer equilibrada a su lado mientras serpenteaba el camino a través de las curvilíneas colinas hacia su casa. La parte de arriba estaba abajo, y su cabello castaño oscuro volaba en el viento en una masa enredada, probablemente entrando en personaje para conocer a su familia. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, había aprendido un montón sobre Katniss Everdeen.

Desafortunadamente, los pequeños vistazos sólo lo hacían querer más.

El vívido verde de árboles y café tierra destelló en el camino y lo recibió de una manera que tranquilizaba su alma. Su familia era dueña de tierras desde generaciones atrás, todo lo cual había pasado a él. Pero siempre había sabido desde su primera visita a la ciudad de Nueva York, que anhelaba dejar su marca allí. Papa lo llevó a visitar a su tío, y el ajetreo de Manhattan fascinó su sentido de desafío. Desafortunadamente, las multitudes y el caos no respondían a su necesidad de privacidad y tierra. Cuando decidió expandir la Dolce Famiglia en los Estados Unidos, buscó la emoción de Manhattan en una locación que ofrecía una atmósfera más retirada. Mientras viajaba hacia arriba, una escondida joya se reveló en las majestuosas montañas del Valle de Hudson, y él supo que había encontrado el lugar que finalmente podría llamar hogar.

Sin embargo estaba feliz en Nueva York, su lugar de nacimiento siempre le daba cierta fortaleza. Un recordatorio del hombre que era y de dónde venía. En su propia tierra, no había tonterías o pretensiones. En el rotatorio mundo de tecnología, dinero y negocio competitivo, necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo de las cosas que eran importantes.

La amurallada ciudad de Bergamo le recordaba a un tesoro rodeado por una fortaleza. Cómodamente situado a los pies de los Alpes y separados en altas y bajas villas, la combinación del Viejo y Nuevo Mundo mezclado en una pura perfección. Disfrutó la brillante sensación del auto deportivo mientras avanzaba desde la Città Bassa a la Città Alta y la desbordante ciudad cayó a una silenciosa quietud de campo. Un sentimiento de paz y satisfacción lo atravesó mientras se acercaba a casa.

Atrapó el almizclado olor a sándalo en el aire y se removió en su asiento. Todo sobre Katniss era un contraste sexual. El cazador en él anhelaba hundirse bajo su superficie y encontrar lo que la alteraba.

Su mirada sorprendida cuando él le confesó su secreto perforó su pecho. Nunca había hablado acerca de su vacía búsqueda por una mujer que lo completara. Después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres se reirían, y las mujeres aceptarían el desafío para alejar las barreras de su corazón. Ella lo había molestado tanto, que las palabras salieron de su boca. Pero su obvio reconocimiento reveló su propio deseo más profundo.

Alcanzó la parte superior de la colina, subió a la enorme villa terracota, y apagó el motor.

―Tenemos unos minutos antes de que vengan corriendo.

―Es hermoso, pero no la mansión billonaria que esperaba.

Él asimiló las simples líneas de la casa de su familia a través de sus ojos y suspiró.

―_Mama_ se niega a irse. Planeé construirle un castillo digno de lo que había logrado, pero ella se rió de mí. Dijo que se negaba a dejar la tierra de su familia y la casa donde papa vivió.

―Ya me gusta ella.

―Hasta rechazó la ayuda. Ninguna sirvienta o cocinera para mama. Tengo una mujer que se cuela para hacer limpieza profunda cuando está en la iglesia ―Él sacudió la cabeza―. Ah, bueno. ¿Estás lista?

Su rostro estaba impasible y frío. Sin embargo esos ojos grises reflejaban un pequeño brillo de incertidumbre. Él atrapó su mano dentro de la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. El pequeño jadeo de ella cantó en sus oídos y estiró sus pantalones más que sólo un poco. Dios, ella respondía tanto a su toque. El bajo zumbido entre ellos llamaba, prometiendo una profunda satisfacción física que él deseaba experimentar pero nunca lo haría. Sus uñas rojas se enterraron en su palma, y el pulgar de él presionó el punto sensible en su muñeca para confirmar su respuesta. Sí. Él la encendía. Ella se negó a romperse, sin embargo, y giró su cabeza con una actitud temeraria.

―Vamos a rocanrolear ―dijo ella.

Se bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió y sus hermanas vinieron corriendo por el camino de piedra.

Al perfecto unísono, saltaron a sus brazos. Alegría lo atravesó mientras les respondía el abrazo, su charla emocionada era un sonido familiar para sus oídos. Presionó besos en la parte superior de sus cabezas y estudió sus apariencias.

―Ustedes son más hermosas de lo que recuerdo.

Una visión doble de grueso cabello oscuro, fuertes facciones, y ojos verdes estaban de pie en frente de él. Las generosas curvas de Annie le habían provocado interrogar muchas de sus citas con respecto a sus intenciones y la cualidad independiente de Clove le daba noches sin sueño. Estas dos hermanas eran obstinadas y llenas de descaro, pero siempre obedecían su orden final como dictaban las reglas de la familia. Madge a los veintitrés era una florescencia tardía. Reconoció instantáneamente la extraña postura detenida mientras intentaba esconder su altura y curvas bajo ropas abultadas. Remordimiento lo atravesó al no ser capaz de mantener un ojo en ella en su tierna edad.

Ella rió por la declaración, pero las dos mayores sólo pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

―¿Es así como enamoraste a tu novia? ―demandó Annie―. ¿Cumplidos cursis y sonrisas dulces en un esfuerzo para calmarnos? Aunque no nos hayas visitado por meses y haces aparecer una nueva esposa para mama sin ningún preámbulo.

Madge miró entre sus hermanas y Katniss, se mordió el labio con repentina incomodidad.

―Vigila tu temperamento, Annie ―demandó―. Tal vez mi novia entienda mejor que tú que lo que hago es lo mejor para la familia.

Katniss caminó lejos del auto, sus caderas moviéndose en el antiguo ritmo de Eva. Su ondulado cabello se balanceaba pasado sus hombros, y se detuvo a su lado como completo apoyo.

―Soy Katniss, por cierto, la nueva esposa de su hermano. Y no, no me enamoró con cumplidos. Lo hizo a la antigua. ―Se detuvo para un efecto dramático y giró esos labios llenos en una sonrisa burlona―. Con sexo increíble.

El cantar de los pájaros fue el único sonido que rompió el silencio ensordecedor. Peeta medio cerró sus ojos con puro horror. Iba a matarla. Sus hermanas mayores lo miraron con bocas abiertas. Madge jadeó.

_¿Por qué creyó que iba a ser capaz de controlarla? _

Annie se atoró con una risa. Clove la miró con un toque de admiración y ahora Madge parecía que hubiera conocido su nueva heroína.

Bien versado en control de daños, su mente giró con una respuesta apropiada para alejarlo todo.

―No hay nada malo con el sexo para esclavizar a un hombre ―dijo una voz familiar en la entrada y una delgada figura hizo su camino por el sendero―. Es lo que haces después lo que cuenta. Al menos cuando te casaste con él y lo hiciste honesto.

―¿_Mama_?

Todos se giraron para ver la progresión de la pequeña mujer con el bastón de madera tallada. Con cada paso, el bastón balanceaba con un aire autoritario que enviaba temblores por su médula. Su largo cabello gris estaba tomado en su usual moño y su piel oliva estaba profundamente arrugada por el sol y viejas líneas de risa. Dio a luz a cuatro niños que la superaban en altura y alardeaban los genes de su padre, pero el latigazo de su voz aterraba a cualquiera que se ponía en su camino o la decepcionaba. Usaba pantalones cómodos, sandalias y una simple blusa blanca con un cárdigan envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

Se detuvo en frente de ellos. Sus labios se curvaron, pero su rostro no mostraba humor mientras estudiaba a Katniss con ojos agudos. Largos minutos pasaron mientras esperaban su respuesta.

Finalmente Katniss rompió el silencio.

―_Signora _Mellark, estoy honrada de finalmente conocerla. ―Su tono contenía el respeto más grande mientras encontraba la mirada de su madre―. Su hijo es un idiota por no decirle acerca de nuestro compromiso antes. Pido disculpas por él.

Su madre asintió.

―Acepto tus disculpas. Bienvenida a mi familia. ―Su madre besó a Katniss en cada mejilla, luego frunció el ceño―. Estás demasiado delgada. Siempre están demasiado delgadas estas jovencitas. Debemos arreglar eso inmediatamente ―Su cabeza se giró bruscamente―. ¿Chicas? ¿No saludaron a su nueva hermana?

La tensión se disolvió mientras sus hermanas abrazaban y besaban a Katniss. El aliento que había sostenido salió de su boca mientras abrazaba a su madre. La delicadeza de su figura contradecía su dura mirada.

―Hola, mama.

―Peeta. Estoy enojada contigo pero pagarás luego.

Él se rió entre dientes y corrió un dedo por su arrugada mejilla.

―_Mi dispiace_. Prometo compensártelo.

―Sí. Ven adentro y acomódate.

Sus sentidos nadaron con las vistas y olores familiares de su casa. Asimiló el techo inclinado terracota, balcones de hierro forjado y los pilares elaborados de piedra a los costados de la puerta principal. Superficies amarillas y rojas brillantes complementadas con masas de flores silvestres en vívidos colores. Puesta sobre la punta de una colina, la casa de tres niveles se esparcía como una reina sobre sus súbditos, más arrogante que cinco acres de campos pastados. El camino de piedra esculpida llevaba a una terraza privada y área de piscina rodeada de exuberantes jardines y senderos. Los Alpes brillaban a la distancia, sus masivas puntas blancas visibles desde el balcón.

Mientras sus hermanas armaban alboroto por el anillo de Katniss, él avanzó por las puertas y fue asaltado por el olor a ajo, limón y albahaca. Las baldosas de cerámica brillaban de limpias y relucientes, resaltaban los armarios de pino y pesada mesa. Mostradores enormes rodeaban el espacio que estaba cubierto con hierbas frescas, tomates y una variedad de ollas y sartenes. Este era el dominio de su madre y el cielo en la tierra cuando eran presentados al dulce encanto de masas y sabrosos rellenos. Pasó su talento a cada uno de sus hijos, pero ninguno tenía su habilidad experta y ellos dependían principalmente en los chefs famosos elegidos para llevar su imperio de pastelería. Gracioso, todos parecían tener los genes de su padre para el negocio, pero mama nunca los había forzado a ser alguien que no eran.

El recuerdo de sus propios sueños molestaba los bordes de su memoria, pero se negaba a persistir en remordimientos. No entonces. No ahora.

_Nunca. _

Miró a Katniss. Hablaba con sus hermanas y parecía suficientemente cómoda luego de su sorprendente entrada. Obviamente, asumía que él dócilmente aceptaría sus excesivas acciones como gratitud por su acuerdo a toda la farsa.

―Katniss, necesito hablar contigo por un momento.

Como si hubiera sentido su irritación, le envió una mirada y levantó su ceja. Él ahogó una risa.

―Lleven su equipaje a su habitación ―ordenó su madre―. Ya la tengo lista para ustedes. Después de que se acomoden, nos encontraremos en el jardín para algo de café y bocadillos.

―Sí.

Retiró el equipaje del auto, caminó de vuelta en la casa, y le hizo gestos a Katniss para que lo siguiera. Ella se alejó de sus hermanas y ellos subieron las escaleras a su habitación. Él dejó caer el equipaje, pateó la puerta cerrada con su talón, y la enfrentó.

―Una muy entretenida apertura para nuestro fin de semana, la mia tigrotta. Pero creo que es momento de que te des cuenta quién hace las reglas aquí. ―Se acercó un paso y la miró desde arriba―. Ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Jennifer Probst_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Más de un metro ochenta de hombre irritado se alzaban ante ella. A pesar de que él no la había tocado, su cuerpo se sentía restringido. Él había perdido su aire relajado y un aura peligrosa se sentía en el aire. Ella realmente lo había molestado. Desafortunadamente, en vez de miedo, la emoción le recorría a lo largo de sus terminales nerviosas. Maldición, ¿Cómo sería el en la cama? Desnudo, musculoso y... demandante.

Usualmente ella se mantendría alejada de hombres que tuvieran alguna ligera tendencia a ser dominantes o controladores, pero Peeta no la asustaba. Al menos no de mala manera. Los labios de ella se abrieron, invitándolo inconscientemente a ir un paso más lejos. Sus ojos color cielo miraron los labios de ella y se oscurecieron. Se moría por conocer su sabor. Rogaba por experimentar su lengua recorriendo su boca, sus labios rozando los suyos, sin forzarla a elegir.

Un segundo pasó. Y otro.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Él se dio la vuelta y una lluvia de maldiciones llenaron la atmósfera. El cuerpo de ella se relajó, pero su amenaza provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. Ignoró la decepción que sintió por la oportunidad perdida.

―Ten cuidado, cara. Jugar conmigo puede ser divertido, pero eventualmente me cansaré y te morderé la mano.

Katniss soltó un bufido.

―Sonaste como esos romances eróticos que me gustan. Creo que no le agradaré a tu familia desde el principio para que no tenga que jugar un papel con el cual no estoy cómoda. Eventualmente se darán cuenta de que no soy buena complaciendo a la gente o una tradicional esposa italiana ―ella sonrió―. Tu mamá es un dolor de cabeza.

―Está enferma, así que ten cuidado.

―Oh, no, Peeta. ¿Qué tiene?

El, la miró profundamente y luego se frotó la cara con las manos.

―Además de una rodilla con artritis, su corazón es delicado. Necesita cuidarse del estrés y las actividades físicas, por eso intentaré animarla con esta visita. ―Sus cejas bajaron―. Y espero que tú también.

―Puedo ser agradable por una semana.

―Lo creeré cuando lo vea ―murmuró―. Asegúrate de tratar de no golpearme cuando te bese. ―Él lució pensativo, y Katniss casi traga con malestar―. De hecho, creo que debería besarte aquí. Ahora. Para practicar por supuesto.

Ella siseó como una serpiente cabreada.

―No puedo evitar ponerme a la defensiva cuando un hombre me toca.

―No estoy convencido. ―Se acercó a ella e invadió su espacio personal. El calor de su cuerpo la atrajo―. Un solo error y esta mentira se nos viene abajo. No puedo permitirlo. Especialmente cuando un beso de antemano puede hacer la diferencia.

―Soy buena fingiendo. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. El delicioso aroma de almizcle y hombre la tentaron a probar. Su corazón se aceleró con el pensamiento de él tocándola, lo que solo la hizo ponerse más odiosa―. Nadie sospechará que no estoy interesada en besarte. No tenemos por qué practicar.

Él la estudió en silencio y ella empezó a relajarse.

―Pongamos a prueba la teoría ¿Qué te parece?

La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ella colapsó contra una roca de músculos y sus brazos se alzaron rápidamente empujando en protesta contra su pecho. Cuando él puso resistencia ella lo tomo por el material suave de su camisa. Los pies de él se enredaron con los de ella, sacándola de balance. Sus labios deteniéndose a solo centímetros de los suyos.

―Quítame las manos de encima. ―El sudor empezaba a bañar su frente. Oh, Dios, ¿Qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar y lucía como una idiota? ¿Y si balbuceaba aun cuando sus labios tocaran los de ella? No debía responder. Ella no debía responder. Ella no...

― ¿Porque estas tan nerviosa? ―La diversión bailaba en sus ojos―. Has hecho esto millones de veces ¿Recuerdas?

―No me gusta ser maltratada ―le dijo.

Los labios de él se curvaron. Su voz bajó de tono hasta convertirse en un ronco ronroneo que prometía placer corporal puro.

―Tal vez no has sido tratada por el hombre correcto.

―Un minuto, ¿Las mujeres de verdad caen con esa frase? Porque si lo hacen, debieron de salir de la tierra de la estupidez. Quita tus manos.

Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos.

Su cálida y suave boca detuvo el flujo de palabras y la distrajo de cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido a excepción de cómo ese hombre la besaba.

Sus sentidos hicieron corto circuito. A ella le gustaba besar y ya había experimentado una parte justa, pero con Peeta todo parecía diferente. Su calor corporal le recordaba a esos hombres lobo de las películas de Crepúsculo que amaba secretamente. Su lengua probó la textura de los labios de ella, después se abrió paso sin ningún reparo. Se hubiese alejado de él si no fuera tan ávido; en cambio, el deslizamiento de su lengua la seducía y le pedía que se uniera a su juego.

Su barba frotó la parte delicada de su mandíbula. Sus caderas se inclinaron en contra de las suyas mientras sus brazos bajaron y acunaron su trasero, alzándola hasta alcanzar el bulto duro entre sus muslos.

Ella gimió. Él la escuchó y presionó más profundamente y Katniss abrió la boca y se rindió.

La controló con confianza, recordándole que el reclamaría su cuerpo si ella le daba la oportunidad. Trató de frenarse y tomar el control del beso, pero su mente sucumbió y su cuerpo cedió. Él murmuró su nombre y las piernas le temblaron mientras se aferraba a él para salvar su vida y le devolvió el beso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Una hora? El finalmente se separó, lentamente, como si se arrepintiera de romper el contacto. Se odió a sí misma en ese momento. En vez de darle una cachetada, o retarlo con un brillante y sarcástico comentario, se quedó mirando sin hacer nada. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior inflamado.

El gimió. Respiraciones entrecortadas llenaban su pecho.

―Tienes razón ―dijo lentamente―. Sabes fingir muy bien.

Ella se apartó y rezó porque sus mejillas no estuvieran sonrojadas. Se forzó a dejar salir las palabras.

―Te lo dije.

Él se dio la vuelta, apiló el equipaje en la esquina de la habitación y abrió las puertas del armario.

―Hay suficiente espacio para ambos. Esta será nuestra habitación por una semana.

La realidad la golpeó en ese momento. Detalles costosos hacían la habitación tanto cómoda como masculina, desde las gruesas mantas azul marino y muebles de cerezo. Un edredón de color rojo oscuro le daba un aspecto pulido a la cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Katniss miró fijamente la cama, un poco más pequeña de lo que esperaba, y se dio cuenta de que no había algún sofá o alguna alfombra cómoda. El conocimiento de que estarían acurrucados juntos alteraba sus nervios. Por Dios, apenas había caído con apenas un fatal beso. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se daba la vuelta mientras dormía? ¿O si accidentalmente sus dedos tocaban alguno de sus lisos músculos pectorales y la hacía quedar como una tonta?

Esa ridícula situación la irritaba así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Atacar primero.

―Linda cama.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

― ¿Es aceptable? Si no, podría poner una sábana en el piso.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Soy una mujer mayor, solo quédate de tu lado. Yo quiero el izquierdo.

―Como tú quieras.

―No roncas ¿O sí?

Un atisbo de asombro brilló en sus ojos.

―No he tenido quejas antes.

―Bueno, te diré si están mintiendo, para futuras referencias.

Él hizo un gesto hacia el baño y hacia las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón.

― ¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para refrescarte? Baja cuando estés lista. Te mostraré la propiedad y el resto de la casa. ¿Cuándo es tu sesión de fotos en Milán?

―Mañana. Estaré ahí casi todo el día.

―Muy bien. Me reuniré contigo en la tarde para que podamos presentar nuestro Atto Notorio y Nulla Osta en el consulado. Ya he conseguido a los testigos. No se te olvide traer todos tus papeles. Tuve que mover algunos hilos para que mama no sospeche que queremos algún retraso.

Katniss tragó.

―Pensé que habías dicho que era imposible conseguir un sacerdote para que nos casara.

―Es un poco difícil conseguir a un sacerdote para que oficie una ceremonia de último minuto y mama solo aceptará este tipo de ceremonia. No hay manera de que pueda ser aprobada en una semana.

―De acuerdo.

Se miraron mutuamente en silencio unos minutos. Él cambió de peso, y la tela de sus pantalones se tensó contra el bulto de la muerte en el centro. Su camiseta negra no hacía nada para esconder el contorno de sus hombros y su pecho. O la longitud de sus brazos cubiertos de vellos rubios. Su cuerpo traidor respondió ante su confianza mientras el calor ardía entre sus muslos y sus pezones se tensaban dolorosamente.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan excitada por un hombre? Tal vez era por la persecución. Las mujeres se sienten atraídas por los hombres que están fuera de sus límites. Especialmente si ellos estaban perdidos por otra mujer. ¿Cierto?

― ¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se sacudió la reacción y se lo atribuyó al Jet lag.

―Seguro. Tomaré un baño. Te veré abajo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Katniss gruñó y se apresuró hacia su maleta en busca de una muda de ropa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir siete días sin hacerse quedar como una idiota y sería finalmente libre de Peeta Mellark para bien. No tendría que preocuparse por tropezarse con él en casa de Delly, y tendría a su familia solo para ella.

La amargura de la imagen se burló de su satisfacción y le gritaba que era una mentirosa. Se había acostumbrado a él durante el año pasado. Demasiado. Y cada vez que miraba hacia esos ojos azules, el recuerdo de su humillación regresaba a su mente y la hacía retorcerse.

El baño era pequeño pero contaba con una bañera profunda de mármol y una ducha. Decidió hacerlo rápido y tener un largo chapuzón después. Dio un paso bajo las gotas de agua y dejó que el calor relajara sus músculos. Acostumbrada a forzar a muchos de sus colegas a ir a citas a ciegas, Katniss, no lo pensó dos veces cuando Delly juró que había encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella. Recordaba haber entrado al lujoso, intimo restaurante italiano esperando alguna clase de hombre. Un poco arrogante. Demasiado relajado. Demasiado atractivo.

Había estado equivocada.

Excepto por la parte de atractivo.

Katniss se frotó la piel y trató de borrar ese recuerdo. Pero las imágenes aparecieron delante de sus ojos. La conexión instantánea cuando sus manos se tocaron, como un rayo que había estado encapsulado y había sido liberado. Ella casi se había echado hacia atrás. Casi. El muro que había construido se mantuvo firme. Pero su conversación la atrajo y la envolvió como un cálido abrazo. Sí, él era relajado, encantador y gracioso, pero había una sensación de realidad en su esencia que la llamaba.

Cuando el postre llegó, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, ella no quería que la noche terminara. Y sentía que él tampoco.

Había aprendido una frase debido a sus pasadas experiencias. Controla la cita, controla el resultado. Por una extraña razón, ella se abrió y le dejó ver un destello de su alma. La atracción sensual se enredó en ambos y se propagó ligeramente por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez, estaba lista finalmente para algo más. Tal vez, Delly había estado en lo correcto. Tal vez, ella encontraría un arcoíris o una cascada al final del camino, o algo que finalmente la sorprendería y llenaría el doloroso vacío en su interior.

―Disfruté esto ―dijo ella suavemente―. Tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando la impulsiva invitación salió atreves de su delicioso tiramisú, casi se muerde la lengua del horror, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él la estudió en silencio.

―No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Katniss.

Su nombre llegó a sus oídos como una caricia, pero sus palabras la golpearon como cuando el perro de la familia se había perdido. Nunca había considerado el rechazo.

―Lo siento, cara. Eres una mujer hermosa y yo estoy extremadamente atraído hacia ti. Pero creo que esto podría terminar mal.

La ligereza se convirtió en algo oscuro. Sí, ella entendía que era una situación bochornosa, pero por primera vez había deseado tener una oportunidad. Tal vez había juzgado mal la situación. O su conexión. Ella casi se rio, pero un miedo extraño destello en aquellos ojos y la hizo parar. Él sonrió, pero ella notó su incomodidad por el modo en que se movía en su asiento y jugaba con su vaso de vino. Casi como si algo lo detuviera de llevarla de vuelta a casa. Casi como si…

El entendimiento sacudió a través de ella. Las piezas del rompecabezas se desplazaron y cayeron en su sitio. El dolor atravesó su alma y ella apenas pudo decir las palabras.

―Es Delly ¿No? ―susurró―. Tú sientes algo por ella.

― ¡No! Delly es mi amiga, nada más.

Su negación gritaba que era cierto. Su piel se sonrojó y la humillación la hizo querer salir corriendo de la habitación. Sin duda alguna él no había querido salir con ella. Su mente repasó la conversación y encontró todas las señales que él había dejado sobre Delly. Lo maravillosa que era. Lo dulce. Lo inteligente. Incluso preguntó cómo es que ellas se habían conocido, intrigado por su primer encuentro en el autobús escolar cuando se habían metido en una pelea, luego se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Él nunca estuvo interesado en ella. Esta cita había sido solo un truco para obtener información acerca de otra mujer.

Él estaba enamorado de Delly.

Ella se tragó su vergüenza y juró que saldría con su orgullo intacto.

―Entiendo ―dijo. Sus palabras salieron con frialdad. Sus dedos no temblaron cuando empujó su plato y se paró de la silla.

―Katniss, hablemos sobre esto. Por favor no te vayas con la impresión equivocada.

Su risa sonó un poco frágil.

―No seas ridículo. Soy una mujer mayor, puedo manejar un poco de rechazo. Siempre y cuando te des cuenta de que te estaré vigilando. Especialmente alrededor de Delly.

El jadeó, pero Katniss pudo ver a través de él.

―Te lo dije…

―Tonterías ―Ella agarró su bolso Coach y se lo pasó sobre el hombro. Sus ojos se estrecharon―. Nos vemos.

La llamó de nuevo pero ella lo ignoró y dejó el restaurante.


	7. Chapter 7

_Adaptación del libro, The Marriage Trap, de Jennifer Probst y los personajes de los juegos del hambre._

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Katniss le cerró al agua y se envolvió en una toalla. Aún ahora su rechazo le dolía, tan ridículo como sonaba. La arrastró a su pesadilla recurrente de la juventud.

_Nunca era lo suficientemente buena. _

Enojada por sus pensamientos y malos recuerdos, se puso un par de jeans, una playera verde y unas sandalias de piel. No tenía caso pensar en el pasado. Ella controlaba sus relaciones, su sexualidad y sus propias decisiones. Y segura como el infierno que no sería las sobras de nadie.

Especialmente no de Peeta Mellark.

Pasó un cepillo por el cabello húmedo y se aplicó un poco de brillo labial. Después empujando esos molestos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, bajó las escaleras para conocer a su nueva familia.

Katniss se encontró a todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de hierro forjado y sillas a juego. La alcoba estaba rodeada por un jardín de flores vivas: amarillas, rojo intenso y moradas todas gritando por atención. La dulce fragancia circuló con la cálida brisa y cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales. De la elaborada fuente con un ángel tallado brotaba agua hacia un estanque cubierto de musgo. El sol se apoderó de los ásperos adoquines de terracota. Inmediatamente, Katniss se relajó en aquel pacifico lugar. Sus dedos ansiaban por su cámara en un intento de capturar la calidad casi mística del silencio, incluso cuando era invadido por la ruidosa familia italiana que charlaba en la mesa.

―Katniss, acércate.

Ella casi se estremeció con el sonido de su nombre completo, pero la madre de Peeta lo hizo sonar tan mágico que lo dejó pasar. Regla número uno; nunca critiques a la matriarca de la familia con la cual te acabas de casar.

―Grazie.

Peeta le tendió un vaso de vino tinto, después entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y sonrió. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero sonrió con calidez. Las hermanas de Peeta se veían ansiosas de escuchar todos los sangrientos detalles. Katniss tomó una decisión ejecutiva. Entre más rápido escupiera la historia, más rápido pasarían a la boda de Annie.

Ella sorbió su vino.

― ¿Les gustaría saber cómo nos conocimos?

Las cejas de Peeta se elevaron con sorpresa. Un clamor de voces femeninas estuvo de acuerdo. Katniss suprimió una sonrisa. Esta sería fácil.

―Mi amiga cercana Delly nos organizó una cita a ciegas. Verán, mi mejor amiga está felizmente casada con mi hermano. Cuando ella conoció a Peeta en una cena de negocios, pensó que seriamos una pareja perfecta. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa empalagosa y captó una advertencia en sus ojos―. En el momento en que nos conocimos, él me dijo que yo era la correcta. Usualmente, nunca le creo a los hombres en la primera cita, pero me cortejó y ganó mi corazón.

Madge suspiró y apoyó su barbilla regordeta en sus manos.

―Eso es tan romántico. Casi como el destino.

―Sí, como el destino ―apretó los dedos de Peeta―. Íbamos a poner una fecha para la boda, pero cuando escuchamos que Annie también estaba comprometida, decidimos fugarnos. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado porque nos saltamos una boda hecha y derecha, pero me niego a ser el centro de atención, entonces pensamos que esto podría ser mejor.

Peeta llevó su mano hasta sus labios y la besó en el centro. Su piel cosquilleo.

―Sí, Katniss es una persona muy discreta.

La mirada afilada de la madre de Peeta contradecía su frágil cuerpo. La incomodidad cosquilleó en su vientre.

Quien quiera que mantuviera a cuatro niños y condujera un negocio familiar tenía instintos brillantes y Katniss tomó nota de ser cuidadosa cuando estuvieran a solas juntas. Sabiendo que no había muchas cosas que contar de su vida, se aseguró de que sus palabras fueran férreas y no se quebraran.

Por lo tanto, había mucho en juego para ella, también.

― ¿Y qué haces tú, Katniss? ―preguntó Clove. Sus largos dedos sosteniendo su copa de vino con una delicadeza que también desmentía su mirada seria. Katniss recordó que era la cabeza del negocio y de _La_ _Dolce_ _Famiglia_. Educada y refinada, Clove era definitivamente la hermana racional con los pies en la tierra.

―Soy fotógrafa. Tengo una sesión mañana en Milán, así que estaré fuera la mayor parte del día.

―Que maravilloso. ¿Qué fotografías? ―preguntó Clove.

―Hombres. En ropa interior. ―Un silencio cayó sobre la mesa y Katniss se encogió de hombros―. Es ropa interior de diseñador, por supuesto. Tengo una sesión con Roberto Cavalli mañana.

Annie estalló en risas.

―Lo amo. ¿Puedes darme un descuento? Finnick amaría un nuevo par de Cavallis.

Madge rió. _Mama_ Mellark les dio un suspiro de sufrimiento.

―Annie, no necesitamos saber qué lleva Finnick bajo sus ropas. ―La fulminó con la mirada―. Y tú tampoco debes saber hasta que estén casados. ¿Capisce?

―Katniss es una fotógrafa muy dotada ―dijo Peeta―. Estoy seguro de que puede ampliar su experiencia, especialmente con tanto que ver en Italia.

Katniss frunció el ceño. Su declaración casi apenada a su familia la picó, pero se tragó su estallido con un trago de Chianti. Solo porque no fotografiaba lindos cachorritos y bebés no hacía que sus elecciones fueran menos valiosas. Era como si supiera eso en sus entrañas, le dolía más. Contrariada con sus pensamientos, se enfocó una vez más en la conversación.

Annie parloteaba mientras sus manos confirmaban cada afirmación con gestos dramáticos.

Katniss la encajó como la reina del drama emocional de la familia. Aun así, sus ojos verde mar quemaban brillando con fuego y entusiasmo, y su cuerpo esbelto vestido con jeans caros, top floral sin mangas, y Jimmy Choos le dijo que adoraba la moda. Peeta parecía desaprobar la elección de Annie de no trabajar en la pastelería familiar, pero su carrera como asistente de un muy reconocido estilista parecía satisfacer su toque creativo. Katniss no podría imaginarla con pastelitos glaseados, comprando publicidad o haciendo la contabilidad.

―Nos gustaría celebrar la boda aquí en los terrenos ―continuó Annie. Su rostro suavizado―. Por supuesto, y serviremos pastel de nuestra propia pastelería. Septiembre es un mes tan hermoso.

Clove jadeó.

―Será en tres meses.

Su hermana le lanzó una mirada.

―No quiero esperar otro minuto para empezar mi vida con Finnick. Ahora que Peeta está casado, podemos seguir adelante con nuestros planes. Ya nos hemos decidido por el quince. Está bien con tu programa, ¿cierto, Katniss? Y por supuesto serás una de mis damas de honor.

Ella tragó mientras la culpa de su mentira repentinamente la golpeaba. Tragó pasándola con otro trago de vino.

―Por supuesto, limpiaré mi programa.

Annie chilló con deleite y palmeó sus manos juntas.

―Maravilloso. Oh y ¿por qué no compramos todas nuestros vestidos esta semana?

Clove rodó sus ojos.

―Detesto las compras de vestidos.

―Bien, disfruta. Eres mi madrina y si arruinas esto por quejarte, nunca te hablaré otra vez.

―Puedo soñar.

Katniss giró su anillo de diamantes en su dedo como si repentinamente quemara. Peleó contra el ligero pánico de la realidad de su situación.

―Uhm, estaré ocupada con el trabajo y sé que Peeta quiere llevarme a conocer las vistas mientras estoy aquí ―sonrió, pero sintió que le salió más como una mueca―. Quizá tú y tus hermanas puedan ir esta semana. Si encuentran algo, les daré mi talla y pueden ordenarlo. Estoy segura de que veré los vestidos cuando Peeta y yo regresemos de visita.

―Absolutamente no. ―Los ojos de Annie brillaron con firme resolución―. Además ahora eres mi hermana y debes venir. Me niego a meterte en algo que no te vaya bien. Eso arruinaría mi reputación como estilista.

Clove rió por lo bajo.

―Katniss y yo estamos en nuestra luna de miel y necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas. Pensar acerca de compras de vestidos no es mi idea de romance ―él le sonrió gentilmente y Katniss peleó con la sensación derretida en su estómago.

Madge le disparó una mirada suplicante a Katniss.

―Oh, por favor, acompáñanos ―dijo―. Ahora somos una familia y nos perdimos de toda la excitación de su boda. Es solo una tarde.

Las paredes pulsantes se cerraron. ¿Cómo podría meterse en un vestido de dama de honor y pretender que había estado en uno de novia? Peeta abrió su boca y Katniss capturó un vistazo del rostro de su madre.

_Sospecha. _

Un diminuto fruncido empañaba su ceja. Su disconformidad era obvia, y la mujer mayor sentía que algo estaba pasando. Lo cual era cierto. Pero Katniss hizo una promesa, así que necesitaba fingir.

Colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de Peeta para callarlo. Las suaves curvas hicieron que le doliera por sentir su boca una vez más sobre la suya, sumergiéndose profundamente y demandando todo.

―No, Peeta, tus hermanas tienen razón. ―Trató de lucir feliz―. Me gustaría pasar una tarde de compra de vestidos. Será divertido.

Su madre se recostó hacia atrás, asintiendo y cruzando los brazos enfrente de su pecho con satisfacción. La mayoría de la charla zumbó en los oídos de Katniss. Hizo un cálculo mental de las horas que quedaban antes de que pudiera colapsar en su sueño. Una cena tranquila en la tarde alegando agotamiento y un día podía caer. Mañana trabajaría todo el día de golpe, iría a archivar sus documentos en el consulado y… ¿Qué había dicho Clove?

― ¿Fiesta? ―preguntó Katniss. La palabra destelló en neón como una señal de advertencia en su cerebro.

Peeta también lucía sorprendido.

_Mama_ Mellark se levantó y apoyó su bastón sobre las piedras toscas.

―Sí. La fiesta en la noche, Peeta. ¿No creerás que me perdería el celebrar una fiesta en honor de mi hijo y su nueva esposa? Tenemos que empezar a trabajar en la cena.

― ¿Vendrá Cato? ―preguntó Madge en un tono sin aliento.

―Sí, por supuesto que vendrá. Y tus primos.

Peeta hizo una mueca, entonces le disparó un asentimiento tranquilizador. Santa mierda, se estaba ahogando y su falso esposo le lanzaba un salvavidas con un agujero en él. Vestidos de damas de honor y ahora una fiesta de matrimonio.

―_Mama_, realmente no estamos de humor para una fiesta de noche. Tuvimos un vuelo largo, y Katniss tiene que trabajar por la mañana.

Ella cortó sus protestas con un ondeo de mano.

―Tonterías. Es solo un puñado de personas que vienen a extender sus felicitaciones. No es nada. ¿Por qué no sacas algo de vino de nuestra bodega y vas a la pastelería de la casa? Trae tiramisú y canolas, negras y blancas. Clove irá contigo en el camino.

Katniss tragó.

―Un, quizá debería…

_Mama_ Mellark envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Katniss. Su fragilidad pareciendo inexistente. Pura fortaleza pulsaba de sus delicados músculos y apretaba como una trampa mortal.

―Niente. Tú te quedas conmigo, Katniss y me ayudarás con la cena.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

―_Mama_, Katniss no cocina. En los Estados Unidos, la mayoría de mujeres trabaja y muchas no saben cómo preparar comida.

Eso captó la atención de Katniss. Su cabeza giró y lo miró fijamente.

_Que te jodan, Mellark, puedo cocinar._ Dio una sonrisita tonta, falsa.

―Solo pretendí no saber cómo así me llevarías a cenar más seguido.

_Mama_ _Mellark_ dio una risotada orgullosa y la llevó adentro, dejando a un Mellark atónito a su paso.

Con cada paso hacia la gigantesca y brillante cocina, una nueva gota de sudor aparecía. Katniss hervía mientras un pensamiento bailaba en su cerebro.

_Si salía viva de esto, lo mataría. _

Katniss quería ceder ante la tentación de huir a casa gritando. Odiaba las cocinas. Cuando era más joven, la mayoría de los cocineros se volteaban a la vez lo que significaba que estaba entrando en su espacio sagrado, hasta sola la vista de ese brillante equipo le arrancaba un estremecimiento. Aun así, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y la actitud positiva. Era una mujer capaz y podía seguir la receta. Quizá la cena sería algo fácil y podía mostrarle a Peeta sus increíbles talentos culinarios y finalmente callarlo.

La mamá de Peeta ya tenía una variedad de recipientes y tazas de medida apiladas cobre el largo y amplio mostrador. Varios contenedores de cosas en polvo se alineaban perfectamente. Definitivamente no como ese loco programa Iron Chef con todo el caos y corriendo por allí a preparar una comida.

Katniss siempre creyó que la cocina se había hecho para sobrevivir; no para placer. Desde que ganaba montones de dinero, gastaba la mayoría afuera. Frunció el ceño y trató de fingir entusiasmo en la tarea que le esperaba. Dios, quería más vino. Si estuviera lo suficientemente borracha, estaría más relajara para la tortura venidera.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó con falsos ánimos.

―Pasta. Tomaremos una cena rápida antes que el resto de la familia llegue, entonces sacaremos los pasteles y el café. ¿Sabes cómo cocinar pasta, Katniss?

El alivio relajó sus músculos tensos. Gracias a Dios. Mamá Mellark había escogido la única comida en la que sobresalía. A menudo cocinaba pasta por la noche y sabía cómo lograr la consistencia perfecta de al dente. Katniss asintió.

―Por supuesto.

La satisfacción parpadeó sobre el rostro de la mujer mayor.

―Bien. Necesitamos unas cuantas tandas. Ya traje los ingredientes.

La enorme encimera tenía harina, huevos gigantes, aceite, rodillos, y una variedad de otros equipos. Miró alrededor buscando la caja de ziti y una olla para hervir el agua mientras mamá Mellark le entregaba un delantal. Katniss arrugó la nariz ante la extraña elección de ropa solo para tirar algo al agua, pero, qué demonios. Estando en Italia…

―Estoy segura de que ustedes cocinan la pasta de forma diferente en América, así que debes mirarme primero, entonces preparas tu tanda.

La confusión empañó su cerebro por un momento y Katniss se negó a entrar en pánico.

¿Dónde estaba la caja azul? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Con creciente horror, miró cómo las manos arrugadas se movían como relámpagos rompiendo huevos, colando las yemas y mezclando todo en un recipiente. La harina fue vertida en medio de una gran tabla y lentamente, _mama_ Mellark, vertió la húmeda sustancia en medio y empezó alguna clase de ritual que mezcló todo junto.

Mágicamente, la masa apareció de repente y amasó, estiró y bailó sobre el borrón en unos minutos interminables. Completamente fascinada por el hipnótico ritual, Katniss, no podía creer que esta cosa terminaría luciendo como cualquier cosa que hubiera comido nunca. Nunca rompiendo el ritmo, mama Mellark miró hacia ella.

―Puedes empezar cuando estés lista.

_Oh. Mierda. _

La realidad la golpeó mientras miraba la masa de cosas apiladas frente a ella. ¡Pasta hecha en casa! ¿Tenía que hacer la masa real? No había cajas celestiales que abrir o un pote de salsa que calentar. La apuesta era mucho mayor de lo que pensaba y Katniss sintió los principios de un ataque de mordidas a su cordura. Tomó aliento profundamente. Podía hacer esto. No había forma que se rompiera por una masa de harina y una madre italiana solo esperando para saltar.

Les mostraría a todos.

Katniss jaló el recipiente más cerca. La parte de la harina era fácil, pero los huevos la asustaban como el infierno. Hm, un buen golpe en el medio, separar el cascarón, y el interior se deslizaría fácilmente. Con falsa confianza, chocó el huevo contra el borde del recipiente.

La materia viscosa cayó en sus manos y el cascarón blanco se esparció. Una rápida mirada a mama Mellark confirmó que no estaba mirando por encima y creía que Katniss había hecho su tanda. Tarareando alguna canción italiana bajo su aliento, siguió amasando.

Katniss quitó tanto de la cáscara como le fue posible y dejó el resto caer. Unos cuantos más y tendría alguna clase de ingrediente húmedo que luciría aceptable. De alguna forma. Maldición, necesitaba moverse rápido antes de que la madre mirara en su dirección. Espolvoreó una masa de harina en el centro, entonces tiró la cosa en el recipiente por el medio.

El líquido corrió sobre los bordes de la tabla en un río goteante. Tratando de no jadear, se secó la frente con el codo y recogió el lío con el delantal. El maldito tenedor no ayudaba a revolver en absoluto, así que Katniss tomó un profundo respiro y metió ambas manos en la cosa asquerosa.

_Oh, asqueroso. _

La harina se metió bajo sus uñas. Apretó una y otra vez y rogó porque por alguna clase de milagro que pareciera una masa. El polvo voló a su alrededor en una nube. Cuanto más se asustaba, más se envolvía. ¿Quizá más harina u otro huevo? El resto fue un borrón hasta que un par de manos firmes detuvieron sus movimientos. Katniss cerró los ojos en pura derrota. Entonces lentamente los abrió.

_Mama_ _Mellark_ miraba el lío que supuestamente era pasta. Cascarones blancos sin basura pegajosa que se deslizaban sobre el mostrador y goteaba sobre el piso.

Diminutas nubes esponjosas se elevaban y esparcían alrededor de ellas. Su delantal estaba lleno de grumos pegajosos y la ―por llamarlo de alguna forma― masa, cubría sus brazos desnudos hacia arriba hasta los codos.

Katniss sabía que se había acabado. Peeta nunca se casaría con una mujer que no pudiera cocinar pasta hecha en casa. _Mama_ Mellark nunca aprobaría tal clase de emparejamiento, o siquiera creería en la posibilidad. Con lo último de orgullo que le quedaba, Katniss levanto la barbilla y encontró la mirada de la mujer de frente.

―Mentí. ―_Mama_ Mellark levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento y Katniss se apresuró a explicar―. No tengo idea de cómo cocinar. Uso la pasta seca y la tiro en el agua. Caliento salsa en un microondas. Como afuera casi todas las noches.

Ahí. Estaba hecho. Se preparó a sí misma para ser ridiculizada y acusada. Sin embargo, la madre de Peeta sonrió.

―Lo sé.

Katniss se echó para atrás.

― ¿Qué?

―Quería ver cuán lejos llegarías. Estoy impresionada, Katniss. Nunca mostraste tu miedo. Una vez que confíes, lo verás, incluso si piensas que vas a fracasar. Eso es exactamente lo que mi hijo necesita.

Con acciones rápidas, _mama_ Mellark tiró el lío rezumando en la basura, re- espolvoreó la harina y se volvió hacia ella.

―Empezaremos de nuevo. Mírame.

Katniss miró mientras le mostraba cada paso con cuidadosa precisión. Mientras el miedo a ser descubierta se alejaba, se relajó en la lección, sus manos inmersas en la masa mientras trabajaba el montículo con una fuerza que rápidamente la cansó. Las pesas de mano en el gimnasio no tenían nada que envidiarle a la cocina y los músculos en los brazos y muñecas de mama Mellark parecían nunca cansarse mientras buscaba la mezcla perfecta. Katniss captó la cantarina melodía que la madre de Peeta tarareaba, y un sentimiento de paz se instaló sobre ella. Nunca había cocinado con una mujer antes, nunca se le había permitido tal calidez y espacio doméstico. Mientras el rodillo trabajaba la masa y la estiraba delicadamente, mama Mellark le dio una porción.

―La terrosidad de la masa de pasta es el verdadero elemento en una buena y simple comida. Debemos estirarlo hasta una delicada delgadez sin romperla. Trabaja el borde.

Katniss mordió su labio.

―_Mama_ Mellark, ¿quizá debas hacerlo primero?

―No. Servirás a tu esposo la cena esta noche, Katniss, de tu propia mano. Y no porque estés por debajo de él, o crea que eres menos, es porque eres más. Mucho más. ¿Capisce?

La belleza de su afirmación resplandeció a su alrededor con repentina verdad. Se levantó, secó su frente, y untó pasta sobre su frente. Y sonrió.

―De acuerdo.

Trabajaron sin hablar, tarareando canciones Italianas, escuchando los movimientos suaves del rodillo y el canto de los pájaros en la distancia. Katniss quebró fideo tras fideo, pero siguió, hasta que una larga cadena perfecta cubrió su mano. Desigual, pero transparentemente delgada sin una quebrada.

_Mama_ Mellark se levantó y lo colgó en el estante de secado, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente.

Su carcajada hizo eco a través de la cocina.

―Perfecto.

Katniss sonrió y se preguntó por qué se sentía como si acabara de emerger del Monte Everest escalando en medio del invierno.

.

.

Horas más tarde, se sentó en una larga mesa con recipientes de pasta humeante y salsa de tomate fresco. Las esencias de albahaca y sabroso ajo, flotaban en el aire. Tres botellas de vino ocupaban las esquinas y platos atrapados entre platos de comida como personajes secundarios de un libro.

Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Peeta. ¿Se reiría? ¿Bromearía sobre su incapacidad de cocinar y sus patéticos esfuerzos en una mesa experta?

Risas, gritos y discusiones en voz alta pululaban a su alrededor en confusión. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las cenas en su mostrador de desayuno mientras miraba televisión o en los restaurantes con bajas y murmuradas conversaciones. Al crecer, comía sola o con su hermano, en silencio. Pero Peeta era diferente.

Bromeaba con sus hermanas y relajado bajo el calor de su familia, y Katniss se dio cuenta de que su facilidad entraba en cada situación, porque sabía exactamente quién era. Ella respetaba eso en un hombre que encontraba raro. Disfrutaba la vida y le gustaba el sentido del humor y se preguntaba cómo sería comer con él cada noche. Tomar vino, hablar sobre su vida, cocinar juntos, y comer juntos. Una pareja en la vida real.

Peeta levantó su tenedor, enrolló los fideos, y los metió en su boca.

Contuvo el aliento.

Hizo un sonido de gemido.

―Ah, _mama_, esto está delicioso.

_Mama_ Mellark se deslizó del asiento.

―Debes agradecer a tu esposa, Peeta. Cada fideo en tu plato fue hecho por su mano.

Se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Un diminuto ceño estropeaba su entrecejo mientras miraba hacia abajo a la comida, entonces volvió su mirada para encontrar la suya. Una extraña combinación de emociones se enredó en esos ojos. Una pizca de calor. Una llamarada de orgullo. Y una chispa de gratitud.

Inclinó la cabeza y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. La luminosidad la llenó y le devolvió la sonrisa, el ajetreo de la mesa desapareciendo bajo su atención.

―Grazie, cara. Estoy honrado de comer algo que has hecho para mí. Está delicioso.

Asintió, aceptando su agradecimiento. Annie habló sobre vestidos de dama de honor y de bodas. Madge habló sobre arte. Clove habló sobre una nueva campaña de publicidad que estaban lanzando para la pastelería. Peeta siguió comiendo, obviamente orgulloso de la comida de su falsa esposa.

Y por un corto tiempo, fue más feliz de lo que nunca había sido.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Estaban en problemas.

Peeta flanqueo la puerta y saludo a una larga fila de familiares que no había visto en meses.

Sospechaba que la íntima cena que no era gran cosa, terminaría siendo un desastre. Bueno, no tanto para él como para la pobre Katniss. Su _famiglia_ se reunió alrededor de ella con un ruidoso afecto que solo reservaban para su sangre. Primos trajeron esposas, novias, novios y todos los bambinos. Vecinos cercanos y algunas mujeres quienes lo habían perseguido por años se presentaron para revisar a la rival ganadora. Para él, era la típica noche en casa de su mamá.

Para Katniss, debía ser el infierno.

Sacudió la cabeza y trato de no reírse. Estaba parada atrapada en una esquina con algunas de sus primas, su cabello de color canela un brillante faro en una habitación llena en su mayoría con piel olivácea y morenas. Su vestido era corto y coqueto, la falda moviéndose de manera ostentosa por encima de la rodilla y mostrando un par de piernas sin fin que rogaban ser envueltas alrededor de la cintura de un hombre. Brillante color rojo y amarillo salpicado sobre el delicado material y la hacía fácil de localizar en la multitud. Su estatura siempre había sido impresionante, pero casi emparejaba a la mayoría de sus primos en sus tacones de siete centímetros. Algo acerca de sus zapatos lo excitaba como no lo hacían los zapatos de otra mujer. Casi como si su deseo por sus sexy tacones _ven-por-mí_ confirmaban su arpía interior.

Rellenó su copa de vino y platicó con sus viejos amigos mientras mantenía un ojo sobre ella. Esperaba una fría amabilidad que desalentaría a su cariñosa familia, pero cada vez que su mirada la captaba, ella estaba riendo o escuchando atentamente las numerosas historias entreteniendo sus oídos. Fascinado, Peeta avanzó hacia ella.

Claro, sabía que ella era socialmente profesional y relajada en el entorno laboral. Sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan abierta en su treta. Su niñez creaba un sentido familiar frío e irradiaba a clara distancia que era parte de sus entrañas. Demonios, ella lo usaba como una capa, que vio al momento en que entró en el restaurante a encontrarlo para su cita a ciegas. Pero algo se sentía diferente esta noche.

La estudió mientras su tío Tom hablaba de la tienda con él, problemas con los proveedores y el aumento de la renta y la posibilidad de poseer propiedades. Él asintió, escuchaba a medias y espiaba a su esposa falsa.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―susurró su prima Glimmer a Katniss. Le recordaba a cuando la gente dejaba caer su voz de forma automática al decir palabras como "cáncer". La pregunta todavía sonaba tan dura como un disparo―. Peeta ha evitado el matrimonio siempre. Él tiene una reputación, sabes.

Katniss frunció el labio.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de reputación?

Glimmer miró a su alrededor y se inclinó. Peeta se escondió detrás de la amplia espalda del tío Tom.

―Ama la persecución. Parece que le gusta seducir a una mujer, mayor el desafío más experto se convierte en ganar su afecto. Entonces, tan pronto como ella cede, wham.

Katniss retrocedió.

―¿Wham? ¿Qué wham?

Ese susurro de nuevo.

―Él la deja completamente. Con el corazón roto, seducida y abandonada.

La ira cortó a través de él ante la impresión de su prima. Dios, ¿alguna vez tenía un descanso? Nunca había dado falsas esperanzas a una mujer, sin embargo su reputación le precedía todo el camino a América. Gale le había informado muchas veces de los murmullos de sus proezas entre las mujeres y cómo una vez había estado preocupado de que Delly cayera vulnerable ante sus encantos. Peeta dio un paso casualmente y escuchó su respuesta.

Katniss chasqueó la lengua.

―¡Qué horror! Tal vez por eso se casó conmigo, entonces. Qué extraño.

Los ojos de Glimmer se abrieron como platos.

―¿Qué es extraño? Díme. Ahora somos familia, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Katniss tomó un respiro profundo y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera preocupada de quién escuchara. Su susurro fue tan suave como el de su prima.

―Me negaba a acostarme con él hasta que se casara conmigo, por supuesto.

Peeta se atragantó con un trozo de bruschetta. Cuando se recuperó, levantó la vista para encontrar la sonrisa maliciosa de Katniss, seguida de un guiño. Ella tocó el brazo de Glimmer y se dio la vuelta en esos sexy tacones y su falda giró, mostrando un trasero perfectamente curvo. Apretó la mandíbula mientras la repentina añoranza se aferró a él. Se imaginó hundiendo sus dientes en su carne firme y tomando un suculento bocado. El eco de su grito mientras la sujetaba y la complacía empañó su visión. Cuando reapareció, el tío Tom todavía hablaba monótonamente y Katniss se había movido al otro lado de la habitación.

_¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella? _

Más importante aún, ¿qué iba a hacer con su repentina necesidad de reclamar a la mujer que se hacía pasar por su esposa?

.

.

Algo estaba mal con ella.

Katniss mordisqueó un prosciutto salado de antipasto, bebió su vino y se mezclaron. En sólo veinticuatro horas, había experimentado cada evento que siempre había evitado y despreciado.

Largas, afectuosas conversaciones centradas en bodas y platica de chicas. Listo.

Cocinar y cortar y arruinar su manicura perfecta. Listo.

Lidiar con su suegra y cuñadas y primos, todos entrometiéndose en su vida personal y haciendo juicios. Listo.

Así que, ¿por qué no estaba corriendo de la habitación aterrada, como uno de esos idiotas de Scream que veían una obscena máscara blanca?

¿Tal vez porque sabía que todo era falso?

Tenía que ser. No había otra explicación racional. Excepto con su hermano y Delly, no hacía funciones familiares. Cocinaba en sus términos, cuando pensaba que sería una distracción divertida. Y nunca tuvo que lidiar con una multitud de mujeres que reían y hacían billones de preguntas. Estaba acostumbrada al silencio, había vivido con él la mayor parte de su vida y tenía poca experiencia con afecto tan abierto.

Sin embargo, todos le dieron la bienvenida de todo corazón. Todas las hermanas de él eran tan diferentes, pero a Katniss realmente les gustaba. Ellas eran reales. Su madre nunca se reía o criticaba mientras le enseñaba a hacer su primera olla casera de salsa. Una pequeña parte de ella se encendía a la vida, una parte que le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía. ¿Qué se sentiría tener tantas personas que te amaban sin importa cuántos errores hubieras tenido?

Su mirada atrapó a Annie envuelta en los brazos de su prometido, riéndose de algo que él dijo. Su conexión ardía a través de la habitación y la expresión de adoración en el rostro de Finnick se estrelló directamente en sus entrañas con pura emoción.

_Anhelo_.

Katniss tragó pasando el nudo en su garganta. Tan horrible como era su treta, de alguna manera se sentía tan bien una vez que vio a la pareja juntos. Nada debería interponerse en su camino, especialmente una antigua costumbre. ¿Qué se sentiría eso? ¿Tener a un hombre mirándola con tal posesión y amor? ¿Pertenecer a una persona a quien realmente le importara?

Empujó la pregunta de su mente y se dirigió de nuevo a Peeta. Tiempo para regresar su cabeza al juego. Estaba de pie al lado de un hombre muy atractivo, con ardientes ojos azules y pelo facial desaliñado. Gruesas, ondas de cabello rubio se derramaban sobre su frente. Mierda, el hombre era sexo en un palo, y brevemente se preguntó si era un modelo. Madge estaba con ellos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba mientras miraba al extraño como si fuera el sol y el único elemento que se interponía entre ella y una muerte fría, congelada.

Curiosa, Katniss caminó hacia el círculo íntimo para pararse junto a Peeta.

―Katniss, ahí estas ―dijo Peeta―. Conoce a mi amigo Cato Gray. Ha sido como una parte de nuestra familia desde hace años, así que lo considero mi hermano. Trabaja para _La_ _Dolce_ _Famiglia_ como mi mano derecha.

Cato, el Dios del sexo volvió sus ojos penetrantes sobre ella y sonrió. Líneas de risa marcaban los bordes de su boca. Parpadeó ante el aura sensual viniendo a ella como de propulsores. Curiosamente, no sintió la ardiente conexión que experimentó con Peeta, sino más como un placer estético de una criatura tan visualmente impresionante. Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó con un agarre firme.

Nop. Sin chispas en absoluto. _Gracias a Dios._ Katniss se compadecía de la mujer que se enamorara de este hombre, condenada a andar en su sombra para siempre.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la hermana menor de Peeta tenía el bicho.

_Mal_.

Madge aún no había alcanzado la edad en la que escondía sus emociones. Todavía atrapada a medio camino de una mujer adulta, su cara reflejaba un anhelo que rompió el corazón de Katniss y la llenó de miedo. Su pasado se disparó hacia ella con los vagos recuerdos de la chica que una vez había sido. Antes de que su inocencia y creencia en felices para siempre fuera arrancada.

Pobre Madge. Si tenía una cosa hacia Cato, estaba condenada a experimentar un corazón roto.

―¿Dónde la has estado escondiendo, Peeta? ―Él miró entre ellos con un toque de curiosidad y algo más. ¿Sospecha?―. Aquí estoy pensando en ti como mi mejor amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de que ustedes dos estaban involucrados. Si Page Six no rompe las noticias cuando un soltero multimillonario caliente en Nueva York es enganchado, algo pasa.

Oh sí. Cato definitivamente creía que ella era una caza fortunas.

Peeta soltó un bufido.

―Parece que las revistas están más interesadas en ti que en mí, mi amigo. Y pensé que la última vez que comparamos notas, me ganaste por casi un millón.

―Dos.

―Ah, pero no eres un número.

―Esa sangre suiza me saco de la carrera, supongo. Pero todavía poseo más tierra.

Katniss rodo sus ojos.

―¿Por qué no lo sacan rápidamente y les diré quién es más grande?

Peeta le dirigió una mirada. Madge apretó la mano sobre su boca.

―Si mis fuentes son correctas, estás guardando tus propios secretos ―dijo Peeta―. ¿Qué es esto en las columnas de chismes acerca de que estás saliendo con la realeza? ¿La ascendencia italiana no es suficiente? ¿Necesitas sangre azul para satisfacerte?

Cato negó con la cabeza.

―Serena acompañó a su padre en un viaje de negocios y me mantiene como compañía. Ella es heredera de una fortuna y no realmente de la realeza. Su papá me destrozaría, no soy digno de casarme en esa familia.

Madge ardía con furia.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Cualquier persona que se case por dinero en vez de amor merece infelicidad! Tú vales más que eso.

Cato se llevó las manos al pecho.

―Ah, cara, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Tú eres la mujer que necesita mi corazón.

Madge se puso roja como remolacha. Sus labios temblaban mientras buscaba las palabras. Qué desastre. Enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano que era años mayor, y atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña-mujer mientras deseaba a alguien que no podía tener. Al menos, no todavía.

Katniss abrió la boca para desviar la atención, pero Peeta se sumergió de un planchazo. Tiró a su hermana debajo de su barbilla, su sonrisa indulgente como la de un adulto a un niño pequeño.

―A Madge le faltan muchos años antes de que pueda tomar en serio a un hombre. Va a entrar en la posición que le corresponde en la panadería y terminará su licenciatura en negocios. Además, es una buena chica y tú, mi amigo, solo sales con malas.

Los hombres se rieron, sin darse cuenta del costo de su broma.

El color se drenó del rostro de Madge y bajó la cabeza. Cuando sacó su barbilla hacia arriba, parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de rabia.

―No soy una niña, Peeta ―siseó―. ¿Por qué no pueden ver eso?

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

―¿Qué dije? ―preguntó Peeta―. Sólo estaba molestándola.

Cato lucía igual de perdido.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro irritado y bebió el resto de su vino.

―Ustedes dos, tontos realmente lo hicieron esta vez.

―¿El qué? Su comportamiento es irracional y grosero a nuestros huéspedes. Yo no pretendía hacer daño.

Cato se movió inquieto.

―¿Debería ir a hablar con ella?

―No, es mi responsabilidad. Voy a hablar con ella.

Katniss empujó su vaso vacío en las manos de Peeta.

―Ah, infiernos, manténgase alejados de ella. Han hecho suficiente. Voy a hablar con ella.

La cara de Peeta reflejaba escepticismo.

―Cariño, no tienes mucha experiencia con mujeres jóvenes. A veces necesita una mano firme para entrar en razón. Tal vez sea mejor si voy por Clove.

Katniss de alguna manera dudaba que la mentalidad empresarial de su hermana entendiera tampoco a Madge por el momento. Una vez más, su tono de voz le molesto, básicamente le decía que era incapaz de manejar otra situación. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, el hombre había insultado su carrera, su cocina, y ahora sus métodos sociales. Forzó una sonrisa dulce que casi le dio una caríes.

―No te preocupes, querido. ―Ella se burló del término cariñoso de manera privada que él entendió inmediatamente―. Voy a darle una buena noticia para hacerla sentir mejor.

―¿Qué noticia?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia los hermosos hombres ante ella y les dio una sonrisa malvada.

―Le voy a arreglar una cita a ciegas. Con alguien caliente.

La cara de Peeta se ensombreció.

―De ninguna manera. Mi hermanita no tiene experiencia en citas.

―Eso es exactamente por qué esto será perfecto para ella. Nos vemos. ―Añadió al insulto el elevarse de puntas y darle un beso en los labios. La pequeña chispa entre ellos la distrajo por un instante, pero la ignoró―. No discutamos en nuestra luna de miel, amor, cuando podemos concentrarnos en otras actividades divertidas. ―Le dio a Cato un guiño, luego se alejó, asegurándose de menear sus caderas mientras sentía su mirada en su trasero.

Katniss contuvo una carcajada. Maldición, parte de esto era muy divertido. Desafiar su ingenio y formas obstinadas le daba algún beneficio. Se dirigió escaleras arriba y buscó la habitación de Madge. Peeta podía preocuparse con esa idea perturbadora un poco. Confesaría después que ni siquiera conocía a un chico adecuado con quien emparejar a Madge. Desafortunadamente, su boca la metió en problemas otra vez y todavía tenía que tratar de hablar con Madge. Ciertamente no tenía experiencia en consejos femeninos. ¿Qué podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor?

Katniss suspiró mientras se detenía detrás de una puerta cerrada y oyó los sollozos ahogados. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas por lo que las frotó sobre su falda. Ridículo. Si Madge no quería hablar con ella, se quedaría aquí arriba un rato, así Peeta iba a creer que habían compartido una conversación. Levantó su mano y llamó a la puerta.

―¿Madge? Es Katniss. ¿Quieres hablar un poco, o quieres que me vaya? ―Síp, ella era una cobarde. Un buen consejero le exigiría abrir la puerta para una charla. Un par de latidos de silencio. Alivio corrió a través de su cuerpo cuando se giró para irse―. Está bien, lo entiendo, solo…

La puerta se abrió.

_Ah, mierda. _

―¿Por qué nadie entiende que soy una adulta? ―dijo la chica.

Katniss se detuvo en el umbral, tentada a correr, pero Madge dio un paso atrás e hizo espacio para que ella entrara.

―Porque tu hermano mayor nunca lo aceptara ―dijo Katniss con facilidad. Se fijó en las paredes rosadas, suaves muñecos de peluche, y un montón de encajes. Yuck. Algo le dijo que Madge mantenía la habitación así para complacer a los demás y no a sí misma. La cama con dosel parecía suave y agradable, pero tenía una colcha de mariposas diferentes que la hacían parecer infantil.

Sin duda una joven de veintitrés. Katniss dudaba que alguna vez hubiera salido, especialmente con Peeta al mando. Se detuvo en el fondo de la habitación donde unas escaleras conducían a un espacio separado que parecía que podría haber sido una sala de juegos una vez. Esta área tenía una sensación diferente, con lienzos en blanco, pintura y una gran variedad de herramientas de artistas. Varias acuarelas de vivos colores llamaron su atención, y modelos de arcilla de amantes abrazados se alineaban en las estanterías. Hm, interesante. Esto parecía más ajustado a Madge que el área principal.

―Odio mi vida. ―La miseria estaba grababa en cada rasgo de su cara. Se dejó caer en su cama mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos―. Nadie entiende o me permite tomar mis propias decisiones. No soy un bebé, pero mi vida ya está trazada para mí.

Katniss mentalmente se reprendió por meterse en este lío con una chica que apenas conocía y una situación que no podía arreglar.

―Um, ¿cómo?

Madge tragó saliva.

―Sólo tengo permitido salir con chicos que mi familia aprueba. No es que ningún chico alguna vez me haya invitado a salir. Soy fea y gorda.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

―Eso es estúpido. Tu cuerpo es naturalmente curvilíneo. Tienes pechos. ¿Has visto a tus hermanas? Pueden ser muy delgadas, pero sus pechos son planos como panqueques.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y luego una risa real escapó de sus labios.

―Tal vez. Pero a los chicos les gustan delgadas. Y mi cabello se ve como que si hubiera metido un dedo en un enchufe. Mis labios se ven hinchados e inflamados y estúpidos. ―Más lágrimas y otro trago―. Y Peeta dice que tengo que ayudar a Clove en _La Dolce Famiglia,_ ¡pero nunca me preguntó lo que quiero! Yo quería ir a la escuela pero me hizo estudiar la universidad. Ahora tengo que obtener mi MBA y luego hacer una pasantía larga. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a Estados Unidos y trabajar para él? ¡Nada es justo!

Katniss negó con la cabeza. Caray, el dramatismo de esta familia estaba por las nubes. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y dejó que Madge llorara. Buscó desesperadamente por todas las cosas correctas que una madre o Delly o Peeta dirían. Ah, al diablo con eso. En este punto, Katniss pensó que no podía hacerlo mucho peor.

―Está bien, cariño, siéntate.

La muchacha se limpió las mejillas y obedeció. Esos labios que odiaba se fruncieron y Katniss aposto que un día Cato iba a ver una persona totalmente nueva en la hermanita de Peeta. Pero no ahora. Todavía no. Madge necesitaba un tiempo para encontrarse a sí misma y sentirse cómoda en su propia piel.

―Estoy segura de que has oído esto antes, pero la vida apesta.

Otra leve sonrisa. Al menos hizo reír a la chica.

―Mira, sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero déjame decirte lo que veo. Cato está guapísimo y estás loca por él.

La boca de Madge se abrió. Su piel se puso rojo brillante.

―N-n-no, yo no…

Katniss agitó la mano en el aire.

―No te culpo. El problema es que recientemente pasaste la edad legal para beber. Eres prácticamente una Lolita para un hombre de treinta años de edad.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Hm, no importa. Quiero decir, eres demasiado joven para que te vea como una mujer todavía. Eso puede cambiar, pero en vez de pasar los próximos años no viviendo y esperando a que él te note, necesitas salir y vivir un poco. Para saber quién eres. Entonces todo el mundo te vera como tu propia persona.

Ella se veía tan triste y sin esperanza, el corazón de Katniss se rompió. Dios, recordaba cómo se sentía, cuán confusa era la vida. Pero Madge tenía gente que la guiara, personas que la amaban, y Katniss esperaba que hiciera la diferencia.

―¿Cómo hago eso? Mírame. Soy un desastre.

―¿Te gusta estudiar negocios en la universidad?

―No me importa. Soy muy buena con los números, una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer bien. ―Su mentón inclinado hacia arriba tercamente―. Pero sería bueno si alguien me pidiera mi opinión.

Katniss rió. La chica tenía espíritu. Ella lo necesitaba.

―Los negocios y la contabilidad no son malos para conseguir tu diploma. Puedes hacer muchas cosas con eso y conocer gente nueva e interesante. ―Señaló la sala de arte en la parte posterior―. ¿Esa es tu pintura?

Madge asintió.

―Sí, me gusta pintar, pero no creo que sea buena.

Katniss absorbió las imágenes crudas de las caras en estados emocionales diferentes. Con un ojo crítico, se dio cuenta de las líneas de barrido del cepillo, las expresiones vívidas que atraían al espectador y el comienzo de un verdadero talento.

―No, eres buena ―dijo lentamente―. Nunca dejes el arte. Toma algunas clases aparte para nutrir tu talento y no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes. ¿Entiendes?

Madge asintió, aparentemente fascinada por su nueva cuñada.

―Peeta tiene las mejores intenciones en el corazón, pero como hermano mayor, siempre va a apestar en esto. Vas a necesitar más que agallas para hacerle saber lo que es y no es aceptable.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

―Pero lo que Peeta dice es ley ―susurró―. Él es la cabeza de la familia.

―No estoy diciendo que le faltes al respeto. Solo sé clara en la comunicación. Intenta.

―Está bien.

―En cuanto a Cato, tal vez un día las cosas cambiarán. Hasta entonces, es necesario concentrarse en los otros chicos.

―Te lo dije, no le gusto a los chicos.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

―No te estás presentando en tu máximo potencial. ―La invitación se cernía en el borde de sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera tragar las palabras Katniss selló su destino―. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi toma de fotografías esta semana?

La chica la miró con sospecha.

―¿Por qué?

Katniss rió.

―Te voy a dar un cambio de imagen. Mostrarte el mundo de la fotografía y te presentare a algunos de los modelos. No va a solucionar tus problemas, pero tal vez puedes ver cómo te ven otras personas. Eres hermosa, Madge. Por dentro y por fuera. Sólo tienes que creerlo.

Al decir las palabras, de repente Katniss contuvo las lágrimas. Lo que hubiera dado por que alguien le dijera esas palabras a ella. ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia? Al menos tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a otra joven chica, hubiera o no dejado huella. Disgustada con sus emociones crecientes en las últimas veinticuatro horas, apisonó su estupidez y tensó su columna.

―¿Harías eso?

―Por supuesto. Sera divertido.

Madge echó los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo que la consumió.

Un latido pasó antes de que Katniss la abrazara, y luego se alejó con torpeza.

―Gracias, Katniss. ¡Eres la mejor cuñada en el mundo!

―Soy tu única cuñada, nena. ―La culpa pinchó su conciencia. Una cosa era pretender ser la esposa de Peeta, pero otra realmente formar un apego a su familia. Lamentó la invitación de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Katniss se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

―¡Grazie!

―Prego.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Oh, chico.

Peeta iba a estar enojado.


	9. Chapter 9

Adaptación de la historia de Jennifer Probst y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins…

_CAPITULO 9_

_._

_._

_._

_._

LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO

Dios, iba a matarla.

Peeta observó a su novia falsa recoger calmadamente sus pertenencias para la sesión que se acercaba y moverse por la habitación como si estuviera sola. Desafortunadamente, no lo estaba. Él se estaba poniendo cada vez más irritado por su falsa ignorancia de la química que ardía atravesando la habitación.

Esto se estaba complicando. Se suponía que ella se quedaría fuera de sus asuntos, se mantendría al margen y saldría sin siquiera un murmullo. En cambio, provocó un tsunami el primer día aquí. A todos parecía gustarle su actitud respondona. Ahora su hermana pequeña iba a una sesión para ver hombres semi-desnudos, y Katniss pensó que era una buena cosa.

―Ni siquiera pediste permiso antes de invitarla ―dijo con frialdad―. No me faltes al respeto con asuntos de mi propia familia, Katniss.

No se molestó en mirarlo mientras empacaba su bolso para el día. Vestía un pijama de satén negro que ondulaba sobre ella como agua, enfatizando cada dulce curva de su cuerpo. Su cabello sedoso se movía de atrás hacia adelante sobre los hombros poniéndolo en un trance meditativo.

―Hm, no creo que la palabra "obedecer" estuviera en nuestros votos, Peeta. De todas formas, te dije que estaba bromeando sobre la cosa de la cita a ciegas. Al menos no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

―Esto no es gracioso.

Ella soltó un bufido.

―Mira, no tenía otra opción. Ella estaba histérica y necesitaba calmarla. Si no la hubieras tratado como una niña de cinco años, tal vez no habría tenido que hacerlo.

―Madge es una inocente y tengo la intención de mantenerla de esa manera.

Bufó de nuevo y su temperamento se alzó.

―Despierta y huele el café, Mellark. Está al borde de explorar su sexualidad. Lo va a hacer de todas formas, y tal vez podríamos ser sus guías.

―No bajo mi techo. Tengo el deber de protegerla y lo haré. Necesita terminar la universidad y comenzar su carrera. Los chicos no están en la imagen.

―Está caliente por Cato.

― ¿Qué? ―Su rugido retumbó en las paredes―. ¿Hizo algo para llevarla adelante? Lo voy a matar.

—Caray, cálmate. No hizo nada. También la ve como una niña. Sólo estoy intentando decirte que la sueltes un poco. No es fácil enamorarte del mejor amigo de tu hermano.

Él saltó de su posición relajada en la cama y paseó por la habitación. En minutos, le había provocado excitación, ira y frustración. A este ritmo, estaría muerto al finalizar la semana.

̶ Cato es familia y Madge nunca lo vería de ese modo. ―Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió―. ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes atraída por él? ¿Pusiste esas ideas en su mente?

Eso la hizo voltearse. Él casi retrocedió por la explosión de hielo que vibraba de su cuerpo. Los ojos grises se estrecharon peligrosamente.

―Contrario a la opinión que tienes de mí, Mellark, no salto sobre cada hombre que veo. Y Madge es capaz de tener sus propias ideas. Sólo tienes que sacar la cabeza de tu culo y escucharla realmente.

Volvió su atención a su equipaje.

Él cerró la distancia, la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

―Estás en terreno peligroso, _la_ _mia_ _tigrotta_ ―gruñó―. No vas a interferir esta semana con mi familia. No vas a llevar a Carina a esta sesión, y yo mismo me voy a encargar de ese problema directamente con ella. ¿Capisce?

Otra mujer se encogería. Ésta se puso de puntillas y llegó directo a su cara. El sensual aroma de ámbar y sándalo lo invadieron y destruyeron su concentración.

―No tengo ningún interés en meterme con tu familia. Sigue adelante y juega al dictador si te hace feliz. Estoy intentando decirte que tu hermana necesita un oído que la escuche, no un discurso.

― ¿Y eres tú el oído de escucha conveniente?

Le dio una sonrisa descarada.

―Supongo. Qué suerte que esté aquí, ¿no?

Su rechazo a la autoridad ardía y su temperamento se inclinó a algo más. Algo más peligroso.

La resbaladiza tela de su pijama se deslizó entre sus dedos y se imaginó una interminable extensión de suave piel dorada debajo. Anhelaba sujetar su cabeza y saquear sus labios y ver cuán dulcemente podía convertir la ira en rendición. Se endureció ante la idea, el desafío a todos los niveles de reclamar, poseer y conquistar. ¿Cuándo una mujer había causado tales estragos? Vagamente, se preguntó: Si se permitía a sí mismo llevarla a la cama, ¿la necesidad desaparecería a la mañana? Siempre lo hacía. Tal vez necesitaba satisfacer su ansia con el fin de librarse de las ganas de empujar entre esos muslos y hacerle olvidar de todo menos a él.

―Colocaste malas ideas en la cabeza de una jovencita. Me ocuparé por mi cuenta ―advirtió―. Un horrible día y ya hiciste un desastre. No sabes lo que mi hermana necesita. No sabes lo que nadie necesita. Demonios, ni siquiera sabes lo que tú necesitas.

Lamentó las palabras en el momento en que salieron de sus labios. Se puso rígida en sus brazos, y un dolor crudo destelló en esos ojos. El recuerdo de algo en su pasado levantó su fea cabeza, y vio cómo luchaba contra el monstruo que se estrelló de nuevo en el armario.

Una dolorosa necesidad de abrazarla y hacerlo todo mejor se exprimió a través de él. ¿Qué era está loca combinación de lujuria y ternura? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La sonrisa de ella era distante y forzada.

―Tienes razón, por supuesto ―se burló―. De ahora en adelante voy a permanecer fuera de sus asuntos. Pero no le voy a decir que no puede ir.

Intentó alejarse, pero él deslizó los brazos por su espalda y la atrajo contra su pecho.

―Lo siento, _cara_ ―dijo suavemente―. No quise decir una cosa tan desagradable. En algunos momentos sacas a la bestia en mí.

Sorpresa parpadeó en su rostro, pero se mantuvo inflexible contra él.

―Lo acepto. Ahora suéltame.

El instinto lo hizo acercarla más. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba como si fuera a salir, y luego se presionó contra su dura erección. Jadeó, entonces se calmó de inmediato.

―Parece que el lado de bestia está muy feliz de verme. ¿Insultarme te excita?

Se echó a reír. Su ingenio afilado nunca le aburría, pero últimamente había aprendido a empujar más allá de su rutina de comedia y vislumbrar una vulnerabilidad oculta que le intrigaba. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿finalmente había vislumbrado a la verdadera Katniss? Recordó la expresión americana de "perro que ladra no muerde" y se preguntó si habría que poner a prueba su nueva teoría.

―No, _cara_, tú pareces excitarme. Como bien sabes. Lo que necesito ahora es sólo abrazarte.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y su voz arremetió contra él con necesidad de extraer sangre.

―Confía en mí, Mellark, he oído cosas mucho peores y nunca me molestó. No necesito que me sostengas.

―No, yo necesito que me sostengas ―susurró―. Merecías algo mejor que un golpe bajo y necesito sentirme mejor.

Luchó como si la aterrorizara un poco de consuelo.

―Shhh, sólo por un momento, prometo que no va a doler mucho.

Peeta la levantó, la apretó rodeándola con los brazos, y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. Su respiración salía entrecortada e irregular, como si estuviera al borde del pánico, pero él mantuvo su paciencia y lentamente, ella se relajó en su contra. Su cuerpo se moldeó perfectamente al suyo. El empuje tenso de sus pezones le indicó su excitación, y apostaba que si deslizaba los dedos por su pulso en la base del cuello, sus latidos tronarían como el de un pura sangre. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para profundizar el abrazo. Inhaló el exótico aroma a coco de su cabello y saboreó el momento. Por el momento, ansiaba abrazarla y remover el dolor que causó por su comentario inconsciente.

No supo cuándo se deslizó del calor al fuego. Juró que la alejaría antes de que ocurriera algo sexual. Su intestino le dijo que Katniss rara vez había experimentado la ternura de un abrazo sin ataduras o culminando en sexo. La tristeza se filtró a través de él ante el pensamiento y maldijo a sus padres por criarla en una hielera con el objetivo de evitar emociones. Quería probarle que era digno de confianza. Pero una vez más, ella rompió su auto-control y en una loca carrera de calor, prácticamente brillaba con electricidad sexual.

Contuvo el aliento. Lentamente, la deslizó rozando su cuerpo para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Las duras protuberancias de sus pezones se arrastraron por su pecho y su palma se situó perfectamente en la curva completa de su trasero.

_Ah, merda. _

Su pene ignoró sus plegarias y se puso rígido en una longitud casi dolorosa. Peeta apretó los dientes y resistió.

Entonces ella levantó la mirada.

Tormentosos ojos grises estaban llenos de fuego. Pasión. Y demanda rígida. Se estremeció en sus brazos mientras luchaba contra su reacción, pero Peeta estaba más allá de los modales y condenado al infierno. Al menos el camino estaba pavimentado en oro.

Bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca.

Su pegadizo y pequeño gemido lo incitó. Tragó el sonido y hundió su lengua a través de la comisura de sus labios. Los abrió inmediatamente, encontrándose con el empuje a empuje a la vez que se aferraba a sus hombros y le clavaba fuertemente las uñas. La pequeña punzada de dolor le hizo mordisquear el labio inferior de ella, la rellena carne perfecta le recordaba un melocotón dulce y jugoso, y entonces estuvo perdido.

De alguna manera, la apoyó contra la pared y la levantó. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Colocó su erección palpitante entre sus muslos. Luego se lanzó hacia adentro.

Deslizó una mano bajo la blusa de su pijama. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su seno, la piel sedosa era un contraste delicioso contra su pezón tieso. Ella gimió de nuevo y se arqueó hacia arriba para más. Enloquecido por el sabor de ella, rasgó sus botones y bajó la cabeza.

Chupó y mordió hasta que una de sus puntas estuvo rojo rubí y brillante. Ella jadeaba, pero se las arregló para mover las manos para agarrar la longitud de cabello de él, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba. A través del brumoso brillo de necesidad, la miró fijamente esperando que le dijera que se detuviese.

―Más ―demandó―. Dame más.

Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y le dio el mismo trato a su otro seno, burlándose de ella en la delgada línea entre placer y dolor. Se retorcía y gemía en sus brazos, su respuesta abierta como una droga inyectada en sus venas. Su olor a almizclé rozó su nariz y se burlaba de él, y con un rápido movimiento, su mano se zambulló debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Los húmedos rizos cosquilleaban la punta de sus dedos. Ella contuvo el aliento y él movió la mano hacia abajo, dispuesto a sumergirse en las profundidades y…

― ¡Peeta! ―Los golpes en la puerta se estrellaron a través de su cerebro. Su mano se detuvo en el viaje, tratando de luchar contra la niebla. Una risita―. ¿Están haciendo algo malo ahí adentro? ―gritó Annie ̶ Si es así, guárdenlo para más tarde. Necesito que bajes un minuto. ―Otra pausa―. ¿Peeta, Katniss? ¿Están ahí?

Luchó por respirar. Luchó por la normalidad. Y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ser normal de nuevo.

―Estoy aquí. Estaré abajo en un minuto.

―Grazie.

Pasos resonaron. El calor se volvió tibio entre ellos y seguía bajando. Para el momento en que había retirado su mano y Katniss había abotonado la blusa de su pijama, sintió como si estuviera en la Antártida en lugar de Italia.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que había perdido parte de la frágil confianza que había entre ellos. Si se hubiera alejado sin intimar, ella tal vez lo habría respetado.

―La próxima vez que quieras quitarte las ganas, sólo se honesto. No soy de esas mujeres que necesita envolver el sexo en un cálido capullo suave y esponjoso de emociones.

―Katniss…

― ¡No! ―Agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que viera la enorme vulnerabilidad en su cara. La mano le temblaba ligeramente mientras se cubría―. Por favor. No esta noche. Ve a hablar con tu hermana.

Se puso de pie junto a la cama, dividido entre la necesidad de decirle la verdad y la necesidad de salvar a su familia. Por Dios, ¿qué había pasado? Tenía que convencerla de que no estaba enamorado de Delly; esto se estaba volviendo bochornoso. ¿Pero qué si era muy tarde y no le creía? Y si lo hacía, ¿se alejaría, enojada porque la había engañado?

No, su sangre debe de haber subido a la otra cabeza. Tenía que mantener la calma, soportar seis días más, y volver a Nueva York. Mantendría su parte del trato, se mantendría alejado de la vida de Delly y no volvería a ver a Katniss. Todo volvería a la normalidad. En seis días.

Permaneció en silencio y salió por la puerta, dejándola en la cama, sola, en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

―Entonces, de nuevo ¿con quién nos vamos a reunir?

Peeta la condujo hacía Piazza Vecchia mientras el sol se hundía y bañaba la plaza en luz dorada. A ella se le atrapó el tacón de aguja en el pavimento roto y él la agarró por la cintura. Ignorando firmemente la explosión de electricidad entre ellos, persistió en la calidez de su piel bajo la seda rosa antes de soltarla. Pensó que pondría alguna queja sobre la caminata y cena de negocios, pero su entusiasmo en acompañarlo lo tomó fuera de guardia.

Por supuesto, acababa de volver de compras del vestido de dama de honor con sus hermanas, así que tal vez estaba desesperada.

―_Signore_ Ballini. Es dueño de muchos restaurantes y puede que abra para colaborar con _La_ _Dolce_ _Famiglia_. ―Hizo una pausa y trató de rodar la lengua por la palabra sin un tropiezo―. Ha oído de mi matrimonio e insiste en conocer a mi esposa.

Ella se rió y se detuvo en un puesto para preguntar sobre el taleggio, que era un suave queso fragante y una gran variedad de embutidos salados. Su rápida conversación con el vendedor en un rápido italiano lo sorprendió, pero entonces de nuevo, Katniss Everdeen últimamente estaba llena de sorpresas. Cada vez que parecía entenderla, le tiraba un deslizador. O como sea que fuese la expresión americana.

― ¿Me necesitas cerca para cerrar el trato, Mellark? ―Agitó las pestañas con fingida admiración―. ¿Quieres que cante tus alabanzas e interprete a la esposa cariñosa?

Mantuvo la paciencia. Había sentido la tentación de inventar una excusa al viejo hombre, pero la oportunidad era demasiado genial. Aun así, rezó para que Katniss interpretara su parte.

―Voy a pasar. _Signore_ Ballini es un poco conservador, y quiero causar una impresión. ¿Tal vez puedas interpretar el papel de esposa cariñosa, en silencio?

―Atrévete a soñar.

El dobladillo de su vestido coqueteaba con sus rodillas mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza, aparentemente disfrutando del carácter de la antigua ciudad que él llamaba hogar. La elaborada fuente de agua aumentaba desde el centro y compensaba las majestuosas columnas y espacios abiertos, acentuando la arquitectura clásica.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Katniss habló:

―Gale se volvería loco aquí. El equilibrio de la naturaleza con objetos hechos por el hombre siempre le interesa. Bérgamo tiene un carácter tan profundo. Puedo ver lo feliz que fuiste creciendo aquí.

Él sonrió.

―Sí. Adoro vivir en América pero debo admitir que nunca renunciaría a mi infancia. Delly también lo amaría. Somos anfitriones de un famoso poeta cada año, lo llamamos Bérgamo Poesía. ¿Tal vez podamos organizar un viaje para ellos algún día?

Katniss se puso rígida y él maldijo su mención de Delly. ¿En serio creía que él deseaba a una amiga casada?

―Hm, conveniente. Llevarla a tu propia casa con el señuelo de poesía. Sólo recuerda nuestro trato, Mellark.

No tenía tiempo para responder. Llegaron a la Taberna del Colleoni & Dell'Angelo y luego de una breve plática con el mesero fueron llevados dentro. La decoración de aspecto medieval con los altos techos abovedados provocó un murmullo de aprobación de Katniss y luego se sentaron en un rincón acogedor, mientras Peeta hacía las presentaciones.

_Signore_ Ballini emitía el comportamiento pasado de moda de un caballero italiano. Disfrutaba de la cultura, viajes, buena comida y vino, y mujeres hermosas. Había envejecido bien, con un elegante corte de sal y pimienta, y no pudo evitar coquetear un poco con Katniss, quien parecía no sólo aceptar sus cumplidos sino realmente disfrutar de ellos.

Peeta calmó un poco su respiración a la vez que enderezaba el nudo de su corbata azul rey. Tal vez la noche se desarrollaría sin problemas después de todo. Conversaron acerca de cosas sin sentido mientras el mesero servía discretamente los platos de comida con una serie explosiva de texturas y sabores. Radicchio asado a la parrilla con gorgonzola terrenal, fideos con sabor a arándanos y porcini y camarones sentados en una cama de polenta con azafrán. El Calcalepio Rosso era un vino local rico y contundente en la lengua, dos botellas fueron rápidamente consumidas en la conversación.

―_Signora_, dado que eres de América, estoy seguro de que tienes una carrera. Dime lo que haces, además de hacer a Peeta un hombre feliz.

El vestido rosa con corpiño de corte cuadrado se deslizó unos centímetros y mostró una pisca de firmes y altos senos. Su cabello brillaba rojo bajo el juego de luz mientras las hebras de seda rozaban los hombros.

―Soy fotógrafa ―contestó―. He amado estar tras la cámara desde que era joven.

El viejo hombre asintió con aprobación.

― ¿Fotografías paisajes? ¿Bebés? ¿Bodas?

―Ropa interior de Calvin Klein, Cavalli y otros estilistas de renombre. Vuelo seguido a Milán por negocios, entonces es una maravillosa oportunidad combinar tanto trabajo como placer en este viaje.

Peeta contuvo la respiración, pero _Signore_ Ballini rió con deleite.

―Cuán refrescante. Es bueno hacer que tu esposo se ponga un poco celoso, ¿no?

Ella se rió con él y redirigieron la conversación de nuevo a los negocios mientras él gemía sobre la comida. Cuidadosamente llevó a la carta de postres, ella mencionó a _La_ _Dolce_ _Famiglia_ y su furioso éxito y como si lo planeara de esa forma, Peeta fue capaz de ir sin problemas en su terreno de juego.

Un poco después, luego de un café expreso humeando de lo caliente y rico en pequeñas tazas había fijado otra reunión, en Milán. Estaba a punto de terminar la noche con una fuerte nota cuando los bloques cuidadosamente construidos se sacudieron en su fundación.

―Estoy tratando de organizar un viaje de esquí a Aspen y he tenido un tiempo espantoso con una villa ―comentó el _Signore_ Ballini―. Esa horrible actriz estadounidense que se adueñó de una casa no devuelve mis llamadas. Leí que va a alquilar su casa sólo a lo mejor. Supongo que un italiano no es suficientemente bueno para ella.

Katniss volvió raspando a la conversación.

― ¿Habla de Shelly Rikers?―preguntó.

La sorpresa se dibujó en las facciones del viejo hombre.

―Sí. Me niego a ver una más de sus películas. Es bastante desagradable.

―De hecho, conozco a Shelly y es muy agradable.

Peeta apretó la taza mientras un incómodo silencio descendía. _Signore_ Ballini se tensó y un nuevo escalofrío se estableció en su voz.

―No sabría esto, signora, dado que obviamente sólo se digna a hablar con estadounidenses.

Peeta abrió la boca para cortar con la cena, sacar a Katniss por la puerta, y esperar que el hombre no cancelara su reunión.

―Tal vez deberíamos…

―No sea tonto, _signore_. Permítame arreglar esto para usted. ―Sacó su llamativo celular de leopardo, marcó un número y habló brevemente con alguien en la otra línea. Con una eficiencia impresionante, Peeta observó mientras hablaba con otras tres personas, disparando órdenes y hablando sin parar. Se detuvo y alejó el teléfono de su oído―. _Signore_, ¿le parece bien la primera semana de septiembre?

El viejo hombre sonrió.

―Perfecto.

―Sí, eso está bien. Dale a Shelly mi amor y dile que la llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Gracias. ―Deslizó el teléfono de regreso a su bolso y sonrió―. Todo está listo. Me aseguraré de darle la información a Peeta para que pueda establecer todo. Creo que todo fue un malentendido. Ella estaba buscándolo para verlo.

―_Grazie_. No sólo es hermosa, sino eficiente.

Medio conmocionado, Peeta los siguió fuera del restaurante y dijo sus despedidas. Con una gracia casual, su esposa falsa enganchó su brazo con el de él en un intento de no tropezar con los adoquines y tomó una profunda bocanada del suave aire de la noche. Caminaron en silencio por un momento mientras intentaba envolver su cerebro alrededor de la realidad en la situación.

―Pensé que ibas a joder eso por mí ―admitió.

Su risa tintineante acarició sus oídos y otros lugares. Lugares que se endurecieron al instante y dolían para ser enterrados en su interior.

―Lo sé. Primero pensé en hacerte sudar. Fue divertido ver tu cara mientras tratabas de mantener neutral la conversación. ¿Realmente pensaste que no podía manejarme en situaciones de negocios, Mellark?

La cruda verdad lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. Sí. Debido a que la realidad alternativa asustaba la mierda de él. Si ella no era lo que aparentaba, era mucho peor. Una mujer con alma y arena y pasión. Una mujer con tal encanto e intelecto que nunca aburría a un hombre. Una mujer que valía más de una noche.

Una mujer que lo valía todo.

Su corazón latía y su olor pululaba a su alrededor. Ella lo condujo hacia un puesto de helados y ordenó dos de chocolate, pagó rápidamente y le entregó la copa antes de que pudiera protestar. El centro de la plaza se agitaba por la actividad y parejas iban tomadas la mano y dejó que sus pensamientos preocupados se deslizaran mientras se hundía en el momento.

― ¿Ves esa fuente de ahí? ―preguntó.

―Sí.

―Mi amigo Cato y yo llegamos a la plaza una noche y nos retamos el uno al otro a sumergirnos desnudos.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

―De ninguna manera. ¿Lo hiciste?

―Cato sí. Lo soborné para que fuera el primero. Con el culo desnudo entró en la fuente y uno de nuestros vecinos había salido con su perro y nos descubrieron. Él nos echó de la plaza, pero Cato tuvo que dejar su ropa detrás.

― ¿Cuál fue el punto de esta aventura de hombres?

―Ver quién tenía bolas más grandes, por supuesto.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas, el sonido se derramó en la noche, y él la miró. Una mancha de chocolate descansaba en la esquina de su boca. Su cara estaba abierta y suave de una manera que nunca había presenciado antes. Y sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Peeta no persistió. Sólo capturó sus labios con los suyos por un instante. Sabía a rico chocolate, vino tinto, y hembra caliente. Ella le devolvió el beso y se relajó, entregándose a él en tiempo prestado. Cuando se separaron, algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero ninguno estaba listo para explorar. Arrojó la taza de helado en la basura y se dirigieron a casa en silencio por el resto del camino.

Pero Peeta se preguntó si ya era demasiado tarde para negar lo que había entre ellos. Demasiado tarde para creer que esto todavía era un matrimonio falso sin ataduras ni emociones.


	10. Chapter 10

Adaptación de libro de Jennifer Probst y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins..

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

̶ Bien, Decklan. Déjalos caer.

Los pantalones chocaron contra el suelo. La dura luz acentuaba los tallados músculos bajo la piel oliva. Los calzoncillos abrazaban las partes críticas y dejaban el resto de la piel orgullosamente desnuda. La mente de Katniss pensaba sin descanso, eligiendo la mejor manera de obtener la toma que necesitaba, escogiendo y descartando mientras entraba en calor. Trabajaba con este círculo nuevo de modelos masculinos por sugerencia del diseñador italiano y se notaban un poco verdes cuando los ponía al límite.

Cómoda en su papel, dejó que el impulso de la cámara se hiciera cargo. Por un rato se desvanecieron todos los pensamientos, cautivada por el momento. Siempre había sido más feliz detrás del lente, como si la voyerista dentro de ella fuera puesta en libertad y tuviera permiso para invadir la privacidad de otra persona mientras permanecía a una distancia segura. Le gustaba empujar barreras y zonas de confort para obtener la toma perfecta, nunca se rendía hasta que encontraba la mina de oro.

Sudando bajo las calientes luces, declaró un descanso y tomó una botella de agua. Su artista de maquillaje se había llevado a Madge para transformarla. Katniss todavía reía por la expresión en el rostro de la joven chica cuando echó un vistazo al hombre medio desnudo en escena ―_como si fuera una mujer perdida en una venta de liquidación de diseñador_―. Con suerte, entraría en confianza y tendría algo de diversión. Katniss se la devolvería a Peeta a salvo y de mejor humor.

La imagen de Peeta empujándola contra la pared, abriendo su camiseta y succionando sus pechos la atravesó con un temblor. El calor subió rápido y se quedó entre sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Nunca había tenido una reacción tan fuerte hacia un hombre. Atracción sí. ¿Cruda, desnuda? ¿lujuria loca como para saltar sobre sus huesos? No.

Sin embargo había sido una estúpida. No lo había visto venir. El hombre la distrajo con su reconfortante abrazo. Los hombres creían que ella odiaba acurrucarse, lo que normalmente sucedía, pero, ¿cuándo habían intentado siquiera sostenerla sin tener una imagen de sexo en la cabeza?

El beso de la noche anterior fue peor. Dulce, cariñoso y lleno de promesas.

Tal vez si dormía con él, este deseo se iría. Siempre lo hacía. Tal vez una caliente y sudorosa noche lo sacaría de su sistema y ella podría seguir el resto de la semana sin hormonas adolescentes.

Terminó el agua y estudió a los tres modelos alineados. Todos físicamente perfectos. Aceitados. Listos. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

La ropa interior era provocadora y gritaba diseñador. Pero si ella no hacía bien su trabajo, parecería que Calvin Klein y ellos tres no eran gran cosa. Maldición si ella permitiría que su trabajo fuera calificado de segunda clase. Frustrada, mordisqueó su labio inferior.

La expresión en los rostros de los tres hombres de pronto cambió. Katniss se detuvo y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Madge estaba de pie delante de ella. La encargada de maquillaje la arregló y Katniss asimiló la visión de la chica transformada en una joven mujer. Su piel lucía como si estuviera iluminada por dentro, un maquillaje suave y un poco de color melocotón en las mejillas resaltaban el toque ahumado en los ojos. Sus amohinados labios tenían una apariencia brillante. Virginal y tentadora. Su cabello, antes con frizz, ahora caía en marcados y sedosos rizos rodeando la cara, dándole una apariencia que obligaba a la gente a prestarle atención. Todavía tenía los jeans, pero había cambiado su simple camiseta por una camisola roja sobre una transparente camiseta que enfatizaba el tamaño de sus pechos pero mantenía la modestia.

Puro placer la atravesó mientras Madge caminaba con confianza. Y por la reacción de los tres hombres en el escenario, bueno, había logrado su propósito a la perfección.

―Te ves preciosa ―dijo Katniss. Tocó los elásticos rizos rubios de la chica―. ¿Te gusta?

―No puedo creer que me vea así ―asintió Madge con entusiasmo.

Katniss le sonrió.

―Yo sí. Y creo que mis hombres están de acuerdo.

Madge se sonrojó y movió los pies, luego le echó un vistazo a los modelos. Los hombres se veían de pronto encantados con la chica que, prácticamente, había sido ignorada antes de su transformación. Katniss sospechó que esa apariencia con su sana inocencia era una rara combinación y su recuperada confianza era como un llamado de sirena para los hombres. Nada más atractivo que una mujer que se quiere. Pero algo más en sus expresiones la atrajo, una emoción que rara vez veía en el rostro de un hombre y…

Katniss ignoró el martilleo de su corazón mientras se disparaba el torrente de adrenalina. La toma correcta. Justo frente a ella.

―Ven conmigo ―tomó la mano de Madge y la arrastró al set. Con rápidos movimientos arregló el set, movió su cámara y ajustó la iluminación―. Decklan, Roberto, Paolo, esta es Madge. Ella está ahora en la foto con ustedes.

―¿Qué? ―chilló Madge.

―Cruza tus brazos de esta forma ―colocó a Madge en el borde del escenario y la puso en la sombra. Ajustó la pose para inclinarla contra la pared en una postura casual―. Ahora mira afuera, hacia la ventana, como si estuvieras soñando con algo. Algo que te hace feliz. No te preocupes, tus rasgos van a estar borrosos y tu figura en sombras. ¿Bien?

―Pero no puedo…

―¿Por favor?

Madge tembló un poco, luego lentamente asintió. Con la postura tensa, intentó darle a Katniss lo que quería. Katniss se giró a los modelos y los formó en una línea irregular. Los leves bultos en su ropa interior no la avergonzaban, de hecho era exactamente lo que faltaba en la foto.

―Escuchen. Su blanco es ella ―apuntó a una Madge tiesa e incómoda―. Imaginen lo que sería acercase a ella, darle su primer beso, hacerla sentir como una mujer. Eso es lo que quiero. Ahora.

Tomó la cámara y liberó el obturador. Dando instrucciones se movió como loca para atrapar el elemento escurridizo… inocencia… deseo… tentación. Era algo más que una foto de ropa interior linda. Esto era sobre comprar una emoción.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, sus alrededores se desvanecían. Finalmente algo brilló en el rostro de Madge. Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Los hombres se movieron, la estudiaron y entonces…

Click.

La tengo.

La satisfacción surgió y su cuerpo se relajó con alivio.

―Terminamos. Hemos terminado.

Un grito combinado de aprobación se elevó desde los modelos y el equipo. Katniss sonrió con placer, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con su marido.

Oh-oh.

Se paró frente a ella en traje, una camisa fresca azul real y una brillante corbata roja. La postura perfectamente controlada contradecía la furiosa emoción en aquellos ojos azules. Su mirada deliberadamente la recorrió y volvió al escenario. La risa entre dientes de Madge viajó por el aire y Katniss no tenía que girarse para saber que ella probablemente estaba hablando y coqueteando con Decklan. Su supermodelo en calzoncillos. Muy pequeños.

_Estaba tan fastidiada. _

El miedo la atravesó y enderezó la espalda en pura rebeldía ante la conflictiva emoción.

―Puedo explicar.

―Estoy seguro que puedes ―su voz salió suave como un susurro y agitó sus terminaciones nerviosas.

¿Por qué parecía tan rudo, tan al borde? ¿Como si retara a una mujer a profundizar bajo el barniz y descubrir toda esa primitiva masculinidad? Creció con dinero, una buena familia y relativamente pocos problemas. Ella no lo resentía, pero la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido con grandes fondos la dejaban fría y un poco tensa. Peeta no. Tomaría años descubrir todas sus capas y apostaba a que él seguiría sorprendiéndola. Afortunadamente, no tenía intensión de saber nada sobre su temperamento italiano.

Hizo un esfuerzo para soltar las palabras.

―Bueno, decidí enviar a Madge a la maquillista mientras trabajaba para que no tuviera que ver a los modelos en ropa interior, porque sabía que no estarías demasiado feliz con eso.

―Y por eso la veo en el escenario con los mismos modelos desnudos. Esa fue tu protección ―sonó como látigo.

Ella se estremeció. Esto no estaba saliendo de la manera en que lo había planeado.

―No me dejaste terminar. Y no están desnudos. No estaba saliendo la foto que necesitaba, entonces Madge salió y estaba tan feliz por su apariencia y tan segura de sí misma… y los hombres cambiaron la mirada, sus rostros… fue algo casi increíble realmente. Nunca había visto algo tan puro en este negocio, tenía que capturar esa expresión para obtener algo nuevo.

―¿Puro? ―Su frente se arrugó y la furia brilló en los ojos―. ¿Pones a mi hermana pequeña en tu foto para que la miren boquiabiertos unos hombres desnudos, extraños a ella, para capturar la pureza? ¿Es esta tu defensa Katniss? ¿Sacrificarías lo que fuera sólo para vender unos pocos anuncios?

_Whoo._ El miedo se desvaneció. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Levantó la cabeza decidida y lo miró con desdén.

―Ellos. No. Están. Desnudos. Estás torciendo mis palabras Mellark. Y en cuanto al sacrificio, parece que estoy dispuesta a hacer un montón en nombre del verdadero amor. Hasta finjo un matrimonio falso contigo.

Él bajó la cara hacia ella y siseó en voz baja.

―No lo hiciste por amor verdadero _cara_. No olvides nunca que obtuviste tu pedazo de carne por este negocio.

―Oh, síp, siento mucho no dejarte jadear encima de mi cuñada y mirarla con ojos soñadores desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La quijada se le cayó.

―Estás loca. Te he dicho una y otra vez que no estoy enamorado de Delly. Son tus ilusiones, la necesidad de controlar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Madge y tu prueba de exhibicionismo?

―La puse en la sombra. Nadie va a ver su rostro realmente. Nunca la expondría a algo inapropiado.

―¡Ya lo hiciste! ―Su cuerpo se sacudió con una frustración caliente y muy masculina.

―¿Peeta? ―Madge voló hacia ellos y le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano. El afecto y la preocupación en su mirada le mostró a Katniss, claramente, que él no sabía cómo lidiar con su hermana más joven.

―¿Me viste allá arriba Peeta? ―chilló ella―, fui una modelo real.

―Estuviste grandiosa _cara_. ―Su mano tocó suavemente los elásticos rizos―. ¿Quién hizo esto?

―Me mandaron con la maquillista. Deberías haber visto a Katniss trabajar, nunca he estado en una sesión antes y fue genial. Ahora puede que esté en un anuncio de verdad y los modelos son súper agradables. Decklan me invitó a cenar con algunos de los otros modelos y…

―Absolutamente no ―sus cejas se unieron en un fiero ceño fruncido―. Estoy feliz de que te hayas divertido, pero la sesión ha terminado. No vas a salir con hombres extraños que no conoces. Además vas a hacer de niñera para el tío Haymitch esta noche.

Katniss abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró de nuevo. _Infiernos_ _no, no se involucraría._ Esta no era su verdadera cuñada. Ella no pertenecía a la familia de Peeta. No era realmente su esposa.

―Hago de niñera para tío Haytmich casi todos los sábados en la noche mientras otras personas salen a sus citas. ―Madge lo fulminó con la mirada.

Peeta le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

―No discutiré contigo el punto. Ahora sé una buena chica y lávate la cara, vuelve a la normalidad y vámonos. Tenemos una cita en el consulado.

Silencio.

Observando el rostro cabizbajo por el comentario, Katniss se estremeció. Ay, esto era malo. Muy malo. Como un inminente choque de trenes. Madge presionó una mano temblorosa en la boca para detener el llanto pero su voz salió quebrada y susurrante.

―¿Por qué no puedes ver que no soy una niña y respetarme? ¡Ojalá no volvieras a Italia! ―Caminó para salir del estudio. Una puerta azotó en la distancia.

Katniss cerró los ojos. _Ah, mierda._

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y soltó una letanía de frases muy creativas en italiano. Caminó, murmuró. Katniss le dio amplio espacio, en ese momento no sabía si abrazarlo, porque lo veía malditamente perdido, o darle una cachetada con la esperanza de que ganara algo de juicio.

Decidió hacer concesiones.

Saltó frente a sus pies, que se movían rápidamente. Él casi la arrolla.

―Peeta…

―¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Es tan malo negarme a dejarla ir a una fiesta de borrachos con un montón de modelos masculinos desnudos que la harán perderse para siempre? Somos una de las familias más ricas en Italia. ¡Es demasiado joven! Podría ser secuestrada y que nos exijan su rescate. ¿Y por qué se veía tan diferente? Siempre hacía de niñera para Haymitch y decía que adoraba hacerlo. De pronto, ¿quiere cambiar su rutina y merodear en el pueblo para que alguien pueda secuestrarla? Absolutamente no.

Katniss se mordió los labios. Lo absurdo de su comentario le pegó con fuerza y tuvo que controlar el impulso de romper a reír. Su poderoso Mellark era realmente un malhumorado Papá Oso que no quería lidiar con la realidad: su hermana quería volar fuera del gallinero. A los veintiuno ella manejaba su propia vida y a nadie le importaba con quién salía y si volvía a casa en la noche. Tosió en la mano y se concentró en parecer seria.

―Bueno, estoy de acuerdo, tampoco la dejaría salir a una fiesta de borrachos.

Él entrecerró los ojos, desafiándola a burlarse de él y Katniss levantó las manos en actitud de defensa.

―Oye, hablas como si hacer de niñera de cuatro sobrinos inquietos fuera una diversión. La chica fue invitada a cenar con un agradable y atractivo hombre y quiere ir. No puedes culparla por preguntar.

―¿La dejarías ir? ―prácticamente jadeó.

―La dejaría ir con restricciones ―corrigió―, tampoco conozco lo suficiente al grupo para dejarla ir sola. Pero sí tengo una amiga cercana que podría unírseles. Tiene una hija de la edad de Madge y creo que Madge se llevaría bien con ella. Siempre visito a Joanna cuando estoy en Milan y es alguien en quien sí confío. No sé si está libre hoy, pero puedo llamarla. Ella hará de chaperona y la llevará a casa después de la cena. Si no puede, entonces estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en no dejarla ir sola. Pero al menos que se vea que estás intentando complacerla.

―¿Cómo maneja _mama_ su carácter? Madge suele ser tranquila y reservada. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué no escucha? ―Él prácticamente gimió.

Katniss suavizó su voz.

―¿Por qué estás intentando todo para que no crezca?

Él levantó la cabeza. Por un momento, ella vio un brillo de dolor y miedo en las profundidades azules de sus ojos. Ella tocó la dura mejilla necesitando el contacto piel con piel.

―Hice una promesa de no fallar ―las palabras llegaron a sus oídos en apenas un susurro. Se le encogió el corazón pero presionó más, necesitando escarbar profundo.

―¿A quién le hiciste una promesa Peeta?

―A mi padre. Antes de morir. ―Su confianza normal titubeó―. Soy responsable de todas ellas.

La conciencia del peso en esos anchos hombros la golpeó con toda la fuerza. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera tomar unas palabras tan literalmente, pero tal parecía que Peeta creía que cada éxito y fracaso de su familia recaían sobre él. El puro estrés de tomar las decisiones por todos ellos explotó en su mente.

Dios, ella dependió de sí misma por tanto tiempo que no sabría tomar decisiones fuertes por los demás. Cualquier hombre se habría alejado, lavándose las manos ante el desastre. Pero él no. Una vez que la persona entraba en el mundo de Peeta, la cuidaría para siempre.

La necesidad abrasadora de ser la mujer por la que se preocupaba tan fieramente ardió en su mente y en su cuerpo. Sacudió su alma.

¿Cómo se sentiría ser reclamada completamente por él?

La garganta de Katniss se tensó de la emoción. La rodeó el delicioso aroma picante y el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Deseaba desabotonar su camisa y acariciar con las palmas toda esa piel desnuda, abrirse de piernas y permitirle enterrarse para detener el anhelo sin fin dentro de ella. Pero en lugar de eso, dejó caer las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba cansada de correr, pero parecía ser la única cosa que sabía hacer bien.

―Si no los dejamos cometer errores, ¿cómo lo sabrán algún día? ―preguntó suavemente―. Madge está loca por ti. Solo necesita un poco de espacio para respirar.

Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó decidida.

―Tu familia tiene suerte de tenerte para cuidarlos. Ahora, déjame hacer una llamada telefónica para ver qué podemos arreglar.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

.

.

.

Peeta observó la puerta cerrada y esperó a que su hermana regresara. _Dios_, estaba atrapado en un infierno femenino y no veía la salida. Sí, Annie había sido difícil, pero una vez que se enamoró de Finnick se calmó y él fue capaz de relajarse. Por supuesto, su decisión de hacer una carrera fuera del negocio familiar causó fuegos artificiales y todavía estaba decepcionado, pero eso era suave comparado con la dulce inocencia de una Madge al borde de la decadencia.

Clove había sido una brisa, no le interesaban los chicos y había llegado a tener éxito en su carrera probando su valor. Le recordaba tanto a _mama_ con su habilidad de concentrarse; con un agudo sentido para los negocios creó _La Dolce Famiglia._ Su _papa_ podría haberlo convertido en una cadena exitosa, pero sin la visión y el manejo de su madre, no lo lograría.

Madge era diferente. Ella siempre había sido la pequeña de papa y tenía una ligereza de espíritu que nadie más ostentaba en la familia. Experimentaba emociones más profundas, veía cosas que nadie más veía y su habilidad para dar sin reservas había preocupado a papa.

La escena en el lecho de muerte de su padre pasó por su mente. La promesa para mantener a su familia a salvo y protegida. De siempre cuidar a las chicas. Y de sacar adelante la panadería como una cadena exitosa. Fallar no era una opción.

El sudor le picó en la frente mientras miraba a los tres hombres caminando y esperando a Madge. Ellos eran definitivamente mayores. ¿Estaba loco por haber aceptado dejarla ir?

Caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua, dándole a la tapa un duro giro. Su falsa esposa lo había hecho de nuevo. Su inocente hermana había estado en una sesión de fotos para ropa interior masculina, había sido maquillada por una experta y quería andar correteando por ahí con modelos. ¿Por qué había traído a Katniss aquí de nuevo?

_Ah sí. Porque era su esposa. _

Se encorvó mientras bebía su agua y la observaba.

Odiaba los pequeños saltos que daba su corazón cuando ella se giraba y encontraba su mirada. Se estaba acostumbrado a la fiera conexión que vibraba entre ellos, el brillo de reconocimiento que encendía esos ojos grises-gatunos y lo tentaban a empujar las barreras. La tentación física podía manejarla.

Eran las otras cosas las que estaban empezando a molestarlo.

Su habilidad para sorprenderlo era la peor. Había esperado cierta privacidad en el set con Katniss y los modelos. Nunca había estado en una sesión en vivo y el ojo agudo y la fácil actitud de ella animó el trabajo en equipo.

Oh, ella coqueteaba. Era parte su núcleo de mujer. Pero mientras él continuaba estudiándola, detectaba muchas cosas debajo de la ondulante y fría superficie, era como descubrir un coral vivo escondido bajo las lodosas e insignificantes plantas marinas.

Ella siempre mantenía su distancia.

No físicamente. Ella tocaba a menudo, se retorció pensando cómo tuvo que ajustar el bulto entre las piernas de los modelos. Ella reía y molestaba y daba traviesos guiños con buena intención. Pero había una fría desconexión en el aura que la rodeaba como un horrible matorral con espinas. _Mira, pero no toques. Toca, pero no sientas._ Sus emociones estaban encerradas y controladas hasta el punto de asfixiar. Aún así, cuando lo miraba parecía tentada a dar más. Y él quería más.

¿Le diría que no? Su orgullo rebozaba desde el primer encuentro ―su falsa creencia de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga― y todos los demás factores conspiraban para formar un gran y gordo De Ninguna Manera.

A menos de que él tomara lo que quería.

Su ágil figura vestida con unos sencillos pantalones negros, una blusa negra tipo túnica sin mangas haciendo juego y las sandalias negras, ridículamente altas, enfatizaban cada elegante movimiento y curva deliciosa. El precioso cabello canela jugaba a las escondidas, mostrando en momentos la tierna nuca, las suaves mejillas y su larga, refinada nariz que siempre lo miraba hacia arriba. Ser el príncipe que rompiera esas despiadadas defensas era un reto a su núcleo italiano. ¿Cuándo conoció a una mujer que lo tentara de esa manera?

_Él la quería. _

El sonido de su nombre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Katniss apuntó al teléfono y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto.

―Bien, Joanna está libre. Puede estar aquí en un momento y llevarla a casa esta noche. Puedes confiar en ella. Pero depende de ti.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró pensando enviar a su hermana con esos hombres y una extraña que no conocía. Pero algo en las palabras de Katniss sonaba a verdad. ¿Y si no dejaba a Madge experimentar un poco y luego ella explotaba? No podía arruinarlo. Madge y la promesa a su _Papa_ eran demasiado importantes.

―Katniss, ¿puedo confiarle mi hermana a esta mujer?

Algo flameó en los ojos de su esposa falsa. Un recuerdo de dolor, luego remordimiento.

―Sí. Nunca pondría a Madge en una posición vulnerable donde podría salir herida. Conozco bien a Joanna, ella no dejará que le pase algo a tu hermana.

Él asintió.

―Arréglalo. Yo hablaré con Madge.

―¿Me hablarás sobre qué?

Se giró y ella se paró a su lado. La barbilla arriba con desafío. Los ojos brillantes. Se había dejado el maquillaje, pero tuvo que admitir que era mucho mejor que esa cosa brillante que se había puesto antes. Ahora se veía fresca. Ella misma, solo que mejor.

―Katniss hizo arreglos para que su amiga te acompañara de chaperona ―dijo él.

―¡Dios! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿En serio puedo ir? ―preguntó Madge jadeando. Peeta levantó una mano.

―Estas son las reglas. Me envías un mensaje y me dejas saber dónde estás en todo momento. Joanna estará a cargo y te llevará a casa. Antes de que te vayas conversaré con ellos ―él señaló con su dedo hacia los modelos que ahora se ponían las camisetas y los jeans y cepillaban sus cortes de diseñador―. ¿Capisce?

Madge asintió con entusiasmo.

―Sí, _grazie_ Peeta.

Su corazón se alegró con la entusiasta y abierta expresión de Madge.

―Ya están listas las fotos ―dijo Katniss.

Se unieron a ella delante de la pequeña computadora y vieron un montón de fotos en rápida sucesión. Escuchó mientras Katniss las repasaba apuntando problemas y deficiencias, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Sus opiniones eran atrevidas, mandonas y lo excitaban enormemente. Nada como una mujer fuerte en negocios ―él siempre ansiaba eso en su pareja― desafortunadamente, muchas mujeres con las que había salido amaban la idea de que las cuidara y punto. A pesar de educarse en un hogar tradicional, él ansiaba algo más en una mujer. Alguien con un poco de acero.

La pantalla abrió una imagen y todos se detuvieron. Peeta se quedó sin aliento.

―Eso es ―susurró Katniss―, la tengo.

Peeta miró fijamente la foto. Madge se inclinaba contra una falsa pared, mirando al espacio. La mitad en la sombra, su figura estaba borrosa y a la vez luminosa. Sus rasgos estaban ocultos por las ondas de cabello rizado y sus labios estaban un poco fruncidos con anhelo por algo… allá afuera.

Los tres hombres estaban colocados detrás de ella para mostrar el producto, pero no parecían estar posando. Como si hubieran visto a un ángel, petrificados, embelesados por ella; la necesidad expresándose en las fuertes facciones. El aspecto físico de la foto era débil comparado con la emoción no expresada en cada cuerpo, persuadiendo al espectador para detenerse y ver más adentro.

Un grito de ánimo vino del chico de producción y él le dio los cinco a Katniss. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

―¿Puedo usarla Peeta?

Madge sacudió la cabeza, todavía mirando en trance.

―¿Cómo hiciste eso Katniss? ―suspiró asombrada―, es muy hermosa.

Katniss se rió entre dientes.

―Parte de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, tú eres la estrella. Tú eres la que es hermosa.

Peeta miró a su hermana sonrojarse y retorcerse con deleite. Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente como preparándose para ser noqueado. ¿Cómo era capaz de ver exactamente lo que su hermana necesitaba? Sí, ella era mujer, pero siempre se había mostrado desconectada de las cosas típicas de mujeres. Cocinar, charla de chismes, niños, cosas domésticas. Aún así, le ofrecía a su hermana un cumplido que simplemente salía de su alma, sin necesidad de un baño de azúcar o de ser falsa.

Peeta se inclinó y presionó un beso en la cabeza de Madge. Luego miró a los ojos de una chica que ya no era una niña.

―Tiene razón, sabes. Eres hermosa. Y sí, Katniss, puedes usarla.

Una repentina emoción le apretó la garganta y se giró bruscamente desapareciendo por el pasillo. Demonios, necesitaba un momento para volver al control.


	11. Chapter 11

La trama es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Nada me pertenece…

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

Obtuvieron el permiso para casarse en una ceremonia civil. Hoy. En este momento.

Katniss se sumergió en un baño de lujosas burbujas y soltó un suspiro. Una nube de espuma se elevó y llenó el aire con pequeñas burbujas que captaban los últimos rayos de luz y brillaban. Movió las piernas, las pasó sobre el borde de la bañera y se sumergió en el agua.

Su visita en la corte de Milan la había aterrorizado. Hablar sobre un matrimonio falso era una cosa, llenar los papeles era otra. Después de haber obtenido el Atto Notorio con dos testigos, obtuvieron la declaración final del Nulla Osta en su intento por casarse inmediatamente después de que el papeleo fuera aprobado, notariado y archivado.

Katniss gruñó. Gracias al estatus y a los contactos de Peeta, su madre había facilitado el papeleo para que pudieran hacerse cargo de todo en una sola tarde.

Katniss levantó una mano y miró de nuevo la chispa alegre del diamante que adornaba su dedo. El plan de Peeta parecía infalible. Mantendría ocupada a su madre por los próximos meses hasta que Annie estuviera felizmente casada, entonces les advertiría de un terrible malentendido y de su rompimiento.

Desastroso pero necesario. Katniss suspiró profundamente mientras la deliciosa esencia de sándalo calmaba sus emociones. Era asombroso por cuántos problemas tenía que pasar Peeta para ayudar a su hermana y sus acciones hablaban por si mismas del respeto que le tenía a su madre. En vez de ignorar sus tontas demandas sobre casarse y dejar que su hermana cargara con las consecuencias, él había ideado un plan para complacer a todos.

Excepto a sí mismo.

Su piel cosquilleaba y colocó una mano sobre el hinchado pecho, acariciándose lentamente.

¿Qué clase de mujer haría feliz a Peeta? ¿Alguien dulce y no demandante? ¿O se aburriría completamente al mes? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso?

_Porque lo deseaba. _

La verdad la golpeó como un camión. Sí, siempre había sabido que entre ellos había atracción sexual. Pero dormir en la misma cama viéndolo en su elemento, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas terribles. Anhelaba saciar su deseo de una vez por todas y terminar con eso. Después de todo, si tomaba en cuenta sus experiencias anteriores, se levantaría en la mañana completamente satisfecha y podría seguir felizmente su camino.

Nada era peor que la sensación de vacío royendo su estómago cuando giraba en la cama y se daba cuenta que el hombre a su lado no era _El Hombre._ Nunca sería _El Hombre_. Seguramente, un poco de sexo saludable y satisfactorio calmaría finalmente sus hormonas.

Pero, ¿y Delly?

Se mordió el labio con ese pensamiento. Él tal vez lo negara, pero amaba a su mejor amiga. Claro, después de este viaje finalmente se alejaría de Delly y de su familia, no tendría que preocuparse de que arruinara la cosas.

Solo era sexo. De todos modos habían jugado a ser esposos, tal vez le podían dar a su ardid un pequeño empujoncito. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Eran adultos y podrían manejar una relación estrictamente física.

_Quería tener sexo con Peeta Mellark._ La excitación corrió por su columna. Los pezones se endurecieron bajo el agua. No se conformaría con un segundo puesto, de nuevo. El trato era bajo sus condiciones. Eran sus reglas.

_Síp_.

Sus fantasías explotaron frente a ella cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un grito agudo escapó de sus labios. Se deslizó hacia abajo, por debajo de las burbujas y rápidamente quitó la pierna del borde de la bañera. Peeta avanzó con un vaso de vino blanco en una mano, un plato con delicioso hojaldre de crema en la otra y una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios.

―_Buon giorno cara_ ¿Estás disfrutando de tu baño?

Ella farfulló y trató de no sonrojarse como una colegiala.

―¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Como dirían muchas mujeres casadas, tengo dolor de cabeza.

Él tuvo la audacia de reír.

―Ah, he escuchado esa frase antes. Acabamos de descorchar una de nuestras mejores botellas de pinot grigio y pensé que podrías disfrutar un sorbo mientras tomas tu baño.

―Bueno, está bien. Gracias ―frunciendo el ceño Katniss sujetó el vaso medio lleno y respiró la esencia de limón, cítricos y roble―, puedes poner el plato por ahí.

Él lo colocó sobre una repisa pequeña en el extremo de la bañera y la miró. Negándose a retroceder bajo su abierta, ardiente mirada, ella también lo miró, soplando algunos mechones mojados lejos de la cara

―Puedes irte ahora.

Él se sentó en el borde, a unos centímetros de distancia. Se había quitado el traje y lucia fresco y casual con los jeans viejos y su camiseta blanca desabotonada. Estaba descalzo y el cabello le caía suelto sobre los hombros, eso lo hacía lucir más sexy. Su presencia consumió todo el aire de la habitación y no dejó nada para ella. Esa energía familiar trataba de apuñalarla como si él fuera una especie de Superhéroe del Sexo.

¿Qué pasaba con esto?

Ella esperó a que saliera, estaba desnuda y no tenía aspecto de querer entablar una conversación,

―¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?

―Pensé que podrías hablar.

―Bien. Deshazte de la ropa y hablaremos.

Él no se movió pero sus facciones repentinamente cambiaron y ahora parecía un ardiente depredador.

―¿Estás segura de esta proposición?

_Diablos_, los usuales comentarios sarcásticos que siempre le funcionaban, estaban causando el efecto equivocado. ¿Por qué no se iba? Un haz de luz desafiante brilló en los ojos de Peeta y, para colmo, su cuerpo cobró vida. El agua se agitaba entre sus muslos abiertos. Sus pezones se endurecieron debajo de las burbujas. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente y acariciaba su forma oculta. Desnuda.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? _

―¿De qué quieres hablar? ―dijo cambiando de táctica

―De nuestro trato.

―Pensé que estábamos en eso ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―, los papeles están listos, tu mamá sabe que son legítimos. ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo hizo un trillón de preguntas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden? Es lista.

―Siempre lo ha sido.

―Mi trabajo terminó. La compra del vestido es lo que sigue.

―Bien.

―Hay otra cena familiar el viernes en la noche. Ah y Clove quiere que visite la pastelería contigo mañana.

―Bueno.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué sigues aquí?

―Porque quiero algo.

―¿Qué?

―A ti _cara_.

Su estómago se desplomó. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar y vuelta a lo mismo, pero nada salió más que sonidos extraños, le faltaba aire en los pulmones. Peeta no se movió, se mantuvo en la orilla de la bañera. Su postura relajada contradecía el calor y la demanda en su mirada. La veía como un gato hambriento listo para saltar sobre su comida del día. ¡Oh! y el solo hecho de pensar en que la mordiera en algún lugar provocó que sus piernas se debilitaran.

_¿Qué acababa de decir? _

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Me escuchaste. Aquí, prueba un poco de esto.

―No quiero un estup…

Él empujó el hojaldre de crema entre sus labios. Ella los abrió lentamente y mordió un poco. El suave y cremoso sabor del pastelillo explotó en su boca. La crema acarició su lengua con su sabor placentero. Él la miró masticar y su pulgar recorrió los labios quitando los restos de crema. En una acción deliberada llevó el dedo a su boca y lo succionó.

Sus muslos se tensaron. Algo húmedo se deslizó entre sus piernas y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el agua. Pestañó cuando le tocó el turno al vaso y se lo puso también entre los labios. Una gota se metió hasta la lengua y el helado y picante líquido se deslizó por su garganta y le provocó un gemido. Él devolvió el vaso a la repisa y se recargó en la misma.

―¿Te gustó?

Katniss parpadeó.

Su mirada la dejó embelesada. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por un rastro de barba y combinaba perfectamente con la imagen de un hombre civilizado convertido en malvado. La intoxicante esencia del musgo y el jabón llenó sus fosas nasales.

―Mmm… Sí.

Las manos de Peeta recorrieron sus hombros, trazando una línea a través de las burbujas y dejando un rastro de escalofríos.

―¿Qué aroma es este?

¿Eh? Ay por Dios, estaba muda. Luchó por salir del trance provocado por la tortura física de su caricia justo sobre el pecho.

―Sándalo.

―Me está volviendo loco. Cuando finalmente te pruebe, ¿me acordaré de ti por ese dulce musgo terroso contra mi lengua?

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que él era el maestro. Había permitido que Katniss estuviera a cargo todo el tiempo, pero no estaba impresionado. Sus piernas caían sin fuerza, su centro dolía y su piel quemaba incluso bajo el agua. El hombre había estado rondando, esperando el momento más vulnerable. ¿Por qué repentinamente quería cambiar las reglas del juego? Katniss forzó a trabajar al cerebro a pesar de la energía sensual que la rodeaba.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora? ―ella se aferró desesperada al enojo, sabiendo que si perdía, se lanzaría sobre él y le rogaría que la tomará―. ¿Estás intentando alguna clase de juego sucio conmigo?

Su cara expresaba determinación.

―Tú eres la única que está jugando aquí, _la mia tigrotta_ ―dijo― te he deseado desde el primer día y nunca lo he negado. Estoy cansado de pelear contigo cuando podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas. Cosas más placenteras... para ambos.

El hecho de que él hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que ella le molestaba. Se suponía que ella debería proponérselo a él. Peeta estaba loco si creía que se quedaría sentada a esperar que la sedujera. Fue su idea tener sexo y dejar que saliera de su sistema. No lo dejaría ganar este round.

―Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Él se levantó de la encimera y asintió cortésmente.

―Pásame la toalla por favor.

Él la miró. Su rostro mostraba una lucha, tratando de decidir si presionar o no.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que una capa de confianza había empezado construirse, enojado o no, se mantendría en control. Él tomó la suave bata rosa de baño y se la tendió, después se dio la vuelta discretamente.

Katniss sonrió victoriosa. Lentamente salió de la bañera frotándose las puntas del cabello y quitándose casi todas las burbujas. Después dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

―Bien, ahora estoy lista.

.

.

.

Peeta se volvió.

Ella estaba desnuda. Gloriosa y vibrantemente desnuda.

El vagamente recordó la primera vez que había visto un par de senos desnudos. Como un jovencito en la cumbre su sexualidad, pensó que nada podría mejorar ese momento para él.

Este lo hizo.

Ella estaba de pie con la cabeza en alto y la toalla enrollada a sus pies. Una suave piel dorada se extendía frente a él, húmeda por el baño, brillando por los restos de burbujas. Sus pechos eran grandes y coronados con pezones rosados. Se le hizo agua la boca por probar y succionar el delicioso fruto. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, un perfecto triángulo de bello color canela escondía su más íntimo secreto. Apenas. El aroma de su excitación y su cuerpo lo llamaron.

Todavía se mantuvo en pie en el centro del piso, totalmente incapaz de moverse. Lo había torturado toda la tarde. La forma como caía el cabello sobre sus hombros, su sarcasmo, su energía vibrante aún cuando estaba quieta; el récord: aquellos preciosos centímetros la otra noche. Si su mano hubiera podido bajar un poco más podría haber probado líquido ardiente.

La mujer estaba bajo su piel. Solo había un modo de removerla: durmiendo con ella. Expulsándola de su sistema. Por la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Diablos, no eran el uno para el otro. Querían cosas diferentes, eran diferentes estilos de vida. Él quería una gran familia y una casa estable con muy poco drama. Quería a alguien dulce, pero con un poco de agallas para mantenerlo entretenido.

El sexo lo arreglaría todo, estaba seguro de eso.

El rechazo de Katniss le había afectado, pero se había negado a forzarla. La decepción por su incapacidad para ser honesta le había probado que no eran buenos como pareja. Él creía en la honestidad como uno de los más importantes factores en la relación y cualesquiera que fueran los secretos que ocultaba, nunca serían revelados. Ni a él. Ni a nadie.

Pero lo había sorprendido de nuevo. En sus jodidos términos.

Ella tuvo el valor de mirarlo como si estuviera vestida con un traje de noche.

―Acepto tu proposición de dormir juntos. Pero ya que no puedes hablar, iré a vestirme y discutiremos el tema después ―miró hacia abajo y sonrió ante su evidente erección―, cuando estés más… funcional.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Dio dos pasos y él cerró la distancia. Puso el cerrojo y lentamente le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Con movimientos deliberados la puso de espaldas a la puerta y tomó su barbilla. Empujó la rodilla en medio de sus muslos para mantenerla abierta. Katniss contuvo el aliento mientras él bajaba su boca hacia la de ella.

―Estoy listo _cara_, ¿y tú?

Amaba seducir a las mujeres. Amaba deslizar la lengua suave, lentamente y oírlas contener el aliento. Él se consideraba un maestro en el arte de la seducción, pero al tocar sus labios desapareció el maldito autocontrol.

El cuerpo de Katniss se deslizó contra el suyo, húmedo, como el calor que emanaba a través de sus muslos. Este no era un beso gentil, para nada, era una lucha donde no había sobrevivientes. Y Peeta amaba cada centímetro de su rendición.

Se hundió más en su sabor. Ella gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, los dedos enredados en su cabello, atrayéndolo, pidiendo más. Las manos de Peeta se deslizaron para descubrir cada glorioso centímetro, tocando el pecho y pellizcando la punta con el pulgar, tragando sus gemidos.

Empujó las piernas para separarlas más, ella jadeaba y enganchó una de las piernas alrededor de su cintura para asegurarse. Se separó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos, aturdido por la lujuria. La mano acarició moviéndose desde sus pechos para viajar más abajo, deteniéndose en la parte superior de su vientre.

―He estado muriendo por hundir mis dedos en ti ―murmuró―, ¿estás lista para mí?

―Hablas demasiado ―susurró Katniss en respuesta.

Sonrió y deslizó sus dedos en los pliegues hinchados. Ella gritó y levantó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la puerta. Su canal sedoso, pulsante, se cerró alrededor de él y apretó.

Él murmuró una maldición ante su respuesta, su necesidad de él era evidente por la cantidad de líquido que empapaba sus dedos. _Dios_, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, tan abierta a cada sensación. La acarició a profundidad, doblando y masajeando por dentro con los dedos y cuando ella movió sus caderas supo que se estaba acercando al límite.

Su erección creció dolorosamente, pero su rostro era una creación de belleza erótica y no podía perdérselo. Los dientes de Katniss mordieron en la carne hinchada de su labio inferior y con los ojos entrecerrados luchaba contra la creciente necesidad de liberarse. Bajo su caricia, su cuerpo floreció, pero Katniss apretó los puños los subió hasta su pecho y lo empujó.

Su eterna necesidad de controlar el resultado de cada encuentro lo tentaba a hacerla rendirse completamente. Ante él. Ante esto.

Le pasó la yema pulsando una vez. Dos veces. Luego bajó la boca y le chupó un pezón.

―Peeta.

―Tú también hablas mucho _cara_. ―Sus dientes rasparon sobre la punta hinchada, mientras sus dedos se burlaban sin piedad. Los músculos de las piernas de Katniss temblaban y el latido de su corazón llegaba fuerte a su oído. El glorioso olor almizclado se le subió a la nariz y sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Por primera vez ella permanecía en el presente, rindiéndose a su cuerpo y estaba abierta a todo lo que él le daba. Su erección palpitaba, y la sangre rugía en sus venas.

―¡Peeta! No, voy a…

―Quiero que te corras. Ahora. Córrete Katniss.

Le mordió el pezón mientras sus dedos se hundían por última vez.

Ella gritó y apretó sin piedad. Su grito estalló en el aire mientras ella se estremecía y se arqueaba contra él. La sostuvo mientras se prolongaba el orgasmo, manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al de Katniss.

Ella cayó sin fuerza. Peeta murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras y le dio un beso en la sien, removiendo lentamente los dedos. Había estado en lo cierto acerca de la química entre ellos, pero nada lo había preparado para la oleada de emoción y conexión que de repente había surgido. Quería acostarla en la cama y reclamarla por completo. Pasar horas en una maraña de sábanas hasta que ella no pudiera pensar en otra observación inteligente, hasta que solo pudiera murmurar su nombre. ¿De dónde venía tanta ternura?

Se quedó quieta en sus brazos, su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Él le acarició la mejilla y decidió llevarla a la habitación para que pudieran hablar y hacer el amor y…

―Bueno, gracias a los dioses. Lo necesitaba ―su tono fresco y sin sentido contradecía su ligero temblor, pero antes de que pudiera calmarla, ella le dio un empujón y recogió la toalla del suelo, envolviéndola a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio―. Gracias. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ti?

Su ligereza cortó profundo. Dio un paso atrás, preguntándose si había sido un idiota. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida a actuar despreocupada cuando hace un minuto estaba gritando su nombre y aferrándose a él con una ferocidad que nunca había experimentado en una mujer? Su mirada se encogió, pero permaneció perfectamente cómodo. Y distante.

―¿Quieres ocuparte de mí? ―preguntó fríamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Si quieres. No hay tiempo para un largo maratón Le prometí a tu mamá que la ayudaría con la cena, así que tengo que vestirme… ¿Y bien? ―Levantó una ceja y esperó.

Una sensación de hundimiento le dijo que estaba en problemas. Por unos momentos, ella le perteneció por completo. Sin embargo, era incapaz de mantener ningún tipo de cercanía. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por su incapacidad para conectarse? ¿Por qué le importaba?

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto _cara_? ―preguntó gentilmente.

Katniss se echó hacia atrás como si la abofeteara. Prácticamente le gruñó.

―Lo siento, no me gusta hablar de cosas quisquillosas después de un orgasmo. Pensé que habías superado eso.

El silencio ardía con los sentimientos y palabras no dichas. Finalmente asintió y apagó el brote de ternura como si rasgara una flor desde el tallo.

―Tienes razón Katniss. Pensé que habíamos superado esto también ―agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta―. Después de la cena haremos de niñeras. Como tú fuiste la que convenció a Madge de romper su promesa a Haytmich, nos haremos cargo de la responsabilidad.

Se le cayó la quijada.

―¡Haymitch tiene cuatro niños! Estoy agotada. De ninguna manera haré de niñera esta noche.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con aire amenazador.

―Cuidaremos a los niños esta noche ―habló con voz autoritaria―. Iremos después de cenar. Vístete y ven a verme en la planta baja.

Cerró la puerta de golpe en protesta y se alejó con una erección de caballo y el temperamento en ebullición.


	12. Chapter 12

La historia es de Jennifer Probst y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

La había cagado.

Katniss miró detenidamente a su falso marido por debajo de las pestañas mientras luchaba con su sobrino gritón que se negaba a entrar en la cuna. Peeta había enrollado las mangas de su crujiente camisa blanca y flexionaba sus fuertes antebrazos sosteniendo al bebé que pateaba y escupía con furia creciente. Si no se sintiera tan miserable, se reiría ante la escena. Su aspecto normalmente pulcro ahora mostraba a un hombre desaliñado y cansado que se veía como si ansiara un sofá y el control remoto.

Y eran solo las 8:30 p.m.

La habitación parecía como si alguien hubiera vomitado por todo el lugar. La alegre pintura amarilla y azul, con animales marinos dibujados en las paredes, ahora parecía un rescate de buceo que hubiera salido terriblemente mal. Crayones marcados por las paredes, los libros arrojados y abiertos por todas partes y el relleno de un oso azul de peluche destrozado como un experimento extraño.

―¿Tendrá hambre todavía? ―preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante y pisando algún tipo de cereal crujiente.

―No. Effie dijo que una botella es todo lo que necesita para dormir. ―El bebé se retorcía en su cuna, la húmeda baba caía de su boca arruinando el tercer babero de la noche. Los patos juguetones en su mameluco se reían de él y su incapacidad para calmarlo. El bebe renovó su grito―. ¿Crees que necesita que lo hagan eructar más? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

―No lo sé ―parpadeó Katniss―. Cuando Lily llora por mucho tiempo, se la regreso a Delly.

Peeta dio un suspiro.

―¿Dónde están Luke y Robert?

Katniss se removió incómoda. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su próxima reacción.

―Jugando.

―Pensé que los habías acostado.

―Lo hice. Pero no se querían ir a dormir, así que les dije que podían jugar.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y limpió más baba de la boca de Thomas.

―Por supuesto que no quieren acostarse Katniss. Pero nosotros somos los adultos. Sólo diles que no.

―Lo hice. Tres veces. Pero Robert se puso a llorar porque quería a su madre y entonces Luke se le unió, así que les dije que cinco minutos más. ―De ninguna manera iba a admitir que aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo le rompieron el corazón y les dio todo lo que pidieron.

Resopló.

―Te la jugaron en grande. Diles que acomoden los libros. Nada complicado.

Katniss se preguntó por qué de repente sentía miedo de contarle lo del Play-Doh. ¿No eran felices los niños con esas cosas? Es lo que los comerciales siempre anunciaban. Robert le dijo que su madre siempre los dejaba jugar con esas cosas cuando no podían dormir.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Peeta estaba en lo cierto. La habían engañado. En grande. ¡Ahora entendía porque habían estado tan emocionados cuando sacó el juguete del estante superior del armario! Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió huir en retirada para quitárselos antes de que Peeta se enterara. Sus preguntas comenzaron a aguijonearla más rápido que abejas enojadas.

―¿Qué hay de Ryan? ¿Está dormido?

―Seguía levantándose porque tenía sed ―volvió a parpadear―, le di un poco de agua en esa cosa que parece un vaso.

Él colocó un chupón en la boca del bebé y alzó los ojos hacia Dios.

―No me digas eso Katniss. Moja la cama, así que no debe tomar líquidos después de las siete…

Ella lo interrumpió con la mirada.

―No me dijiste nada de eso. Se agarró el estómago y dijo que le dolía porque estaba sediento. Has estado aquí más de una hora mientras me dejaste con los hijos de Satanás. Vamos a cambiar. Voy a poner al bebé en la cuna y tú maneja a la banda de Forajidos.

―¿Qué Forajidos?

―Ya no importa. Ven aquí. ―Sacó a Thomas de la cuna, lo inclinó en la postura de un jugador de fútbol americano, lo colgó de su brazo y le metió el dedo en la boca. Los gritos se detuvieran y le chupó los nudillos como si fuera lluvia y Thomas césped. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados en éxtasis―. Mira, le están saliendo los dientes

Peeta miró con incredulidad al bebé feliz. Un bendito silencio calmaba sus oídos, hasta que oyeron un grito medio raro llegando desde el pasillo.

―Quédate aquí. Tengo que ir por Ryan y hacerlo ir al baño otra vez.

Katniss observó al bebé que chupaba con fruición. Siempre imaginó que sería una madre terrible, pero ahora el hecho quedaba demostrado. ¿Cómo Effie manejaba tantas peticiones al mismo tiempo? Esta noche se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, peor desde que había tenido el orgasmo.

_La poderosa Katniss había caído. _

Caminó y meditó ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez necesitaba terapia. Un hombre le da un intenso placer, ternura y calidez emocional, ¿y qué hace ella? Lo lanza más rápido que la pistola de Buzz Lightyear ¿fingiendo que no le importa?

Pero no fue solo por un orgasmo.

Fue la forma cómo se sintió envuelta en sus brazos.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía fuera de control. Caminó más allá de su zona de confort. Y honestamente no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Toda su vida giraba en torno al control de sus relaciones mientras esperaba encontrar al hombre que podría alimentar su corazón y su alma. Pensó que sería capaz de derribar el muro una vez encontrara a su compañero, pero en vez de eso, Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más allá del punto de retorno.

No sabía lo que era tener una relación normal, verdadera. Renunciar a una parte de sí misma y ofrecerla a otro. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para ella. Una muestra de lo que Peeta Mellark podría ofrecerle sacudió su mundo hasta los cimientos, así que ella actuó como una real perra y deliberadamente le hizo daño. Su intestino se retorcía con el recuerdo de la expresión de su rostro. La decepción total cuando la miró fijamente intentando leer en su alma, descifrando de raíz quién era ella.

Tenía que salir de aquí. Poner punto final al corto viaje. Hacer todo lo posible para detener la destrucción del tren que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Pero ¿qué pasaría si despertaba para descubrir que él era el indicado? ¿El único hombre al que podría amar? El hombre que amó a su mejor amiga y solo podía ofrecerle su mejor segundo puesto.

―¡Katniss!

Su nombre atravesó la habitación y ella se estremeció. ¿El Play-Doh? ¿Algo peor? Le dolía la cabeza por todas las instrucciones y el miedo de haber hecho algo mal.

―¿Qué?

―¿Le diste a Luke una de esas cosas de jugo en caja?

Maldita sea ¿cuál era Luke?... otra vez Todos tenían un precioso cabello castaño rizado, ojos oscuros y sonrisas maliciosas. Al igual que con los Tres Chiflados, todo salía terriblemente mal.

―¡Sí! ―gritó ella―. Vio a Ryan tomando una de esas bebidas y pidió también, así que se la di.

―¿Puedes venir aquí?

Ellos gritando de un lado a otro, era ridículo. Se enganchó Thomas más alto en la cadera mientras este chupaba el dedo como loco y caminó por el pasillo esquivando los juguetes.

―Dirígete a mí como ser humano por favor ―murmuró desconfiando de repente porque él sonaba como un papá. Se detuvo de golpe y miró fijamente a la cocina, que estaba limpia más temprano. Cinco cajas de jugo estaban en el suelo. El contenido salpicado por el mostrador, el refrigerador y las paredes, en un patrón de loco homicidio. Luke la miró culpable

―Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

Peeta cruzó los brazos y miró a su sobrino.

―Luke. ¿Por qué no le dices a la tía Katniss lo que ocurrió aquí?

Luke inclinó la cabeza de un modo que pensó que era lindo. Katniss se negó a admitir que él tenía razón.

―Jugando al cohete Blaster ―declaró―. ¿Lo ven?

―¡No! ―gritaran ambos al unísono.

Demasiado tarde. Luke caminó y pisó fuerte la última caja de jugo. El líquido explotó y salió como manguera empapando todo a la vista. Incluyéndolos.

Peeta lo cargó en sus brazos.

―Eres un gran problema ―le advirtió Peeta―. Espera hasta que tu madre llegue a casa y le diga lo que hiciste.

Katniss sofocó una tonta risita por la ridiculez de toda la situación. Su falso marido la miró con asombro.

―¿Crees que esto es divertido?

Se mordió el labio.

―Bueno, algo así. Quiero decir, es tan malo que me siento como si estuviera en Punk'd

―¿Puedes limpiar esto mientras le doy un baño de Luke?

Ella echó un vistazo al desastre.

―Pero tengo al bebé. Está tranquilo y no le voy a quitar el dedo hasta que se duerma.

Él parecía atrapado entre los dos escenarios, sin saber que era peor.

―¡_Dios_! Está bien. Ven a ayudarme con el baño entonces.

Ella caminó tras él y Peeta le echó una ojeada a los otros dos.

―Lo siguiente: hora de dormir para todos ¿Capisce?

―Sí tío Peeta ―declaró Robert solemnemente.

Katniss lo miró con sospecha. De alguna manera esos ojos color chocolate parecían divertidos, como si tuviera un plan maestro en mente. Ella no le hizo caso a su loco instinto y se sentó en el asiento del inodoro mientras Peeta dejaba caer Lucas en el baño.

―Así que, ¿dices que tus sobrinos hacen esto cada noche por diversión?

Echó las burbujas en la tina y negó con la cabeza.

―Algo me dice que están más organizados que nosotros. Pero sí, estoy seguro de que esto es lo que hacen la mayoría de las noches.

Ella meció a Thomas y trató de no parecer curiosa.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es esto lo que quieres también?

Pareció pensar la pregunta. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí.

―¿En serio? ¿Todo este glamour? ―ella levantó una ceja―. ¿Te das cuenta que no habrá ninguna cena sofisticada o trabajar hasta tarde para cerrar un trato o volar a alguna isla tropical en un momento dado? ¿Voluntariamente renunciarías a tu libertad?

Por un breve instante, un atisbo de ternura pasó por su rostro mientras miraba al chico desnudo en la bañera. Alborotó el cabello de su sobrino y la miró directo a los ojos.

―Sí.

Su respuesta la sacudió y la hizo querer esto. Imaginar a un hombre que quisiera volver a casa ¿con este caos? ¿Que voluntariamente eligiera ser parte de ese lío y disfrutara con cada pedazo loco?

―¡Hola tío Peeta!

Los dos se volvieron hacia el sonido. Un niño fantasma de cuatro años de edad estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa. Katniss parpadeó y miró fijamente con más atención. Las únicas características aún visibles eran sus ojos, un toque de dorado cabello castaño y un destello de labios rojos. El niño parecía un demente bromista. ¿Y por qué estaba desnudo?

Se preparó para la explosión, pero Peeta se mantuvo en calma.

―¿Qué hiciste, Robert?

―¡Encontré la botella en el bolso de tía Katniss! ―declaró con orgullo―. ¡Loción!

Katniss cerró los ojos.

Peeta la cubrió con una mirada asesina.

―Hm. Pensé que te había dicho que pusieras tu bolso en la parte superior de la nevera para que no fuera una tentación.

―¡La escondí detrás del sofá porque no tenía tiempo! ―resopló Katniss―. Tan pronto crucé la puerta, Effie y Haytmich salieron disparados como si tuvieran los anos en llamas. Ahora sé por qué. ¿Por qué quisieron otro después de Robert?

―!Culo! ¡La tía Katniss dijo "culo"! ―el bromista loco rió tontamente cacareando―. Ano significa culo. Culo, culo, ano, ano. ―la canción continuó y Katniss se estremeció.

―Usa la palabra otra vez y te lavaré la boca con jabón ―dijo Peeta―. Ahora, entra al baño.

―Eemm. ¿Peeta?

―¿Qué?

―Vas a tener algunos problemas. La loción es resistente al agua. No se sale durante horas.

Peeta cargó a su segundo sobrino y lo colocó en la bañera. Apoyó las manos en las caderas como si anticipara un negocio enorme. _Maldita sea, ¿por qué se veía tan adorable despeinado, húmedo y con olor a jugo de manzana? _

―Bien. Aquí vamos. ―Se frotó las manos, se arrodilló junto a la bañera y cogió la toalla―. ¿Puedes echarle un ojo a Ryan?

Katniss pasó el bebé a la otra cadera. Su dedo liberado estaba empapado. Thomas le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa llena de saliva y su corazón se transformó. La confiada inocencia en su mirada la hizo querer ser digna. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―Ryan, ¿dónde estás? ―dijo entrando en el dormitorio del niño.

―¡Aquí! ―Él se arrastró fuera del armario con la camiseta de Thomas de the Tank Engine a media barriga y agitó las manos en el aire con un orgullo enorme―. ¡Yo estoy haciendo masa!

Síp. Hizo bien la masa. Katniss comenzó a quitar la arcilla roja y verde que le enyesaba el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Thomas gritaba de placer y metió ambas manos en el pelo de Katniss. La risa burbujeaba en el interior de Katniss y amenazaba con salir, pero no estaba segura si era la risa tonta del Guasón o una manera de hacer frente a la locura.

―La hiciste en grande amigo. Sígueme. Hora de baño.

―¡Baño!

Salió corriendo de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño, así que lo siguió. Con un clic decisivo cerró la puerta detrás de ella y atrapó a todo el mundo en la minúscula habitación. Se elevaba el vapor y empañaba a los espejos.

―Se les dio bien el Play-Doh, ¿eh?

―Síp ―asintió―. En mi defensa, pensé que esa cosa era amiga de los niños. Vive y aprende. Si estamos todos juntos aquí no puede suceder nada más. ―Le lanzó una mirada de preocupación―. ¿Cierto?

―Cierto. ¡Comienza la acción! ―Con movimientos eficientes, desnudó a Ryan y lo colocó en la bañera con sus hermanos―. Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda aquí. Ya lo limpié con el paño dos veces y solo conseguí eliminar la mitad de la loción. ¿Puedes tú restregar a Ryan?

―¿Y el bebé? ―Thomas se acercó y metió un mechón de su pelo en la boca y emitió extasiados sonidos de succión―. Ay, eso duele ―gimió ella tratando de soltarse―. ¿Puedo ponerlo en el suelo?

―Sí. Asegúrate de que no hay nada que pueda alcanzar en primer lugar.

Ella hizo una buena exploración y se aseguró de que no había más que un piso sucio salpicado de burbujas. Jaló dos toallas del toallero y las extendió en el piso y colocó a Thomas en el centro. Sus puños apretaron el pelo otra vez y aulló, negándose a dejarla ir.

―Auch auch ¡Peeta ayúdame! ―Manos firmes desenmarañaron con cuidado los puños del bebé desde su dolorido cuero cabelludo y el labio inferior de Thomas tembló. Un aullido resonó en el pequeño espacio y sus nervios gritaron en agonía. No le extrañaba que dijeran que el llanto de un bebé podía hacer que una persona enloqueciera. Haría cualquier cosa para callarlo―. Oh Dios, está llorando otra vez. Dame el patito de goma, allí.

Rápidamente Peeta le entregó el blando juguete y ella se lo pegó en las manos al bebé, este se lo metió en la boca, chupando como loco.

―Impresionante movimiento ―comentó Peeta.

Ella sonrió con orgullo, se arrastró hasta la bañera y cogió una toalla. Trabajaron en un silencio eficiente hasta que Katniss vio la hermosa piel oliva asomar por debajo de la arcilla y el agua se volvió blanca. Los chicos charlaban sin parar, alternando entre el italiano y el inglés en una melodía musical relajante para los oídos.

―Tío Peeta, ¿cuál es el mejor superhéroe? Yo creo que es Superman.

Peeta arrugó el ceño mientras fingía pensar mucho.

―Superman es bastante impresionante, ya que puede volar y doblar el acero. Pero prefiero Batman.

Luke se quedó sin aliento.

―¡A mí también! Batman golpea a los malos.

―Pero no puede volar ―señaló Robert.

―Sí puede ―dijo Peeta―. Usa su equipo para volar como murciélago. Y tiene aparatos y el mejor coche del mundo.

Robert lo consideró, mientras que su hermano prácticamente rezumaba adoración.

―Supongo que sí. Tía Katniss, ¿cuál prefieres?

Ella se inclinó hacia Peeta con una mirada traviesa.

―Thor.

―¿Por qué?

―Me gusta su pelo largo y rubio. Y amo el martillo.

Peeta se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

―No tienes remedio. Eres chica.

―Sí. Es como las chicas ―imitó Robert.

―No parezco una niña en este momento ―murmuró. Su hermosa blusa campesina estaba pegada a la piel por el sudor y el vapor y usaba el codo para apartarse algunos hilos de pelo pegados. Por supuesto sabía que el maquillaje se le había escurrido por toda la cara desde hacía un buen rato. No era extraño que las madres nunca quisieran sexo. ¿Quién iba a desear un orgasmo cuando el sueño de una buena noche era aún mejor?

―Estoy hecha un desastre.

Estaba a punto de reírse de su propio comentario pero su mirada se quedó enganchada en la de él.

Ojos azules profundizaban en ella. La desnudaron rompiendo todas las barreras. Zumbaba la energía entre ellos, bastante ridículo en este ámbito doméstico, pero real y brillante. Quemando. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecieron con esta conciencia cuando le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de romper la conexión.

―Creo que te ves hermosa ―dijo suavemente.

Todo dentro de ella se sacudió con fuerza, se derritió. Y se rindió. Levantó la mano para coger la suya, para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento horrible, para decirle todos sus secretos pasados y la emoción que encerraba dentro de ella.

De repente, Robert bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna y agarró su pene. Luke también se lo cogió y se rió señalándolo, su hermano comenzó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante, como si fuera un juego de ping-pong.

―¡Pis-pis! ¡Los niños tienen pis-pis, y las niñas tienen Vaselines!

Robert se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro, buscando paciencia.

―Vaginas, Luke. Vaginas.

La magia del momento se nubló y desapareció. Ambos miraron a los dos niños y Katniss intentó controlar el rubor. Tal vez era el Destino interviniendo o la Madre Tierra. Quienquiera que fuese, se agarró a la distracción.

―Sí, bueno, no vamos a tocar nuestras partes íntimas. Aquí están las toallas para secarse.

Se negó a avergonzarse por un par de niños pequeños. Por el amor de Dios, ella había manejado al crecido equipo masculino en el set todo el tiempo, sin un tropiezo.

Ellos no le hicieran caso.

―¿Por qué las niñas no tienen pis-pis tía Katniss? ―le preguntó Luke.

Miró a Peeta en busca de ayuda, pero una sonrisa de mal culo curvó sus labios. Ella se negó a dar marcha atrás ante el obvio desafío. Podía hablar honestamente con los niños. No había problema.

―Dios los hizo diferentes. Y tienes razón, Robert, las chicas tienen lo que llamamos vaginas. ―Ella disparó a Peeta una sonrisa satisfecha. Toma esto.

―¡Pero sin un pipí, las niñas no tienen nada que tocar! ¿Qué haces tú?

El silencio descendió. Peeta aplastó el puño contra la boca, en un intento de sofocar la risa.

_Ah_, _demonios_. Ella se dio por vencida y agitó la maldita bandera blanca.

―Pregúntale a tu tío.

Con su último gramo de dignidad tomó al bebé y salió.

_Asno_.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia le pertenece a Jennifer Probst

(-.-)

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

Horas más tarde, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama de los chicos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Los suaves ronquidos de los pequeños flotaban en el aire tranquilo. Se negaron a irse a la cama a menos que alguien estuviera junto a ellos, así que Peeta huyó apresuradamente y ella estaba más que feliz de retrasar cualquier tiempo a solas entre los dos. Sus dedos aún sostenían la pequeña mano de Robert, relajada y cálida dentro de la de ella. Katniss se sentó en la alfombra y retrocedió lejos, recordando.

Había tenido pesadillas cuando era pequeña. El monstruo con sangre en los dientes y ojos salvajes que surgía de su armario para comerla. Una vez, ella había salido corriendo de la habitación para buscar a sus padres pero ellos no estaban en la cama. Galr no era lo suficientemente grande para protegerla y acabar con el monstruo así que fue hacia abajo pero se detuvo en medio de la escalera.

Su padre estaba con otra mujer en el sofá. La mujer se reía tontamente y gemía por lo bajo, Katniss vio la ropa en el suelo. Trató de no hacer ruido pero estaba tan asustada que llamó a su padre.

Recordó la mirada que él le dirigió. Distante. Molesto. Completamente indiferente.

―_De vuelta a la cama, Katniss. _

Ella tragó saliva con terror.

―_Pero papá, hay un monstruo en mi armario y me va agarrar. _

La mujer que no conocía se echó a reír y su padre se vio aún más molesto.

―_Estoy ocupado y estás actuando como una bebé. Vete arriba, ahora, o te azotaré. _

―_Pero… _

―_¡Ahora! _

Se apresuró a subir a su enorme habitación llena de juguetes y animales de peluche, pero vacía. Se metió debajo de la cama con su perrito de peluche y esperó a que el monstruo fuera a buscarla. Durante toda la noche, mientras sollozaba en silencio sobre la alfombra, se preguntaba por qué nadie la quería. Se preguntaba si alguien podría amarla.

Katniss apretó la mano pequeña. Un agotamiento doloroso se apoderó de ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón y aspiró el dulce olor de Robert, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Solo un momento.

.

.

.

_¿Dónde estaba Katniss? _

Peeta esperó, pero el silencio llenaba la casa. Se imaginó que volvería en unos minutos, pero el tiempo pasó y no escucho voces. Ahogó un gemido y se levantó del sofá. _Porca Vacca_. ¿Y si los muchachos le habían hecho algo horrible, como una trampa disimulada y estaba metida ahí, incapaz de gritar? Se acordó de la historia de Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos, contuvo una sonrisa por la ridiculez de la noche.

Katniss confirmó su creencia de que no sería una típica madre. Supuso que estaba aliviado. Después de todo, manejó la mayor parte de las escenas con inquietud y un leve terror, aunque sus sobrinos eran conocidos por la mayoría de las niñeras en un radio de hasta una hora de distancia de la ciudad.

Su temperamento reaccionaba antes las bromas rápidas y constantes de Katniss, pero se las arregló para encantar a cuatro muchachos que por lo general preferían que los extranjeros permanecieran fuera de su círculo. Raro, habían acudido a ella casi como si reconocieran la dulzura de su alma, completamente oculta por su comportamiento. Incluso el bebé le chupaba como un loco los nudillos y gritó cuando Peeta trató de apartarlo.

Pero Katniss Everdeen era totalmente inadecuada para su estilo de vida y su corazón. Rechazaba cualquier tipo de intimidad entre ellos. Tenía que atravesar esta maraña de emociones y dejarla ir.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se quedó mirando.

Estaba dormida. Su cabeza descansaba cerca de Robert, su respiración profunda y regular, con las manos entrelazadas en la parte superior de la manta. El silencio caía sobre el pacífico ambiente y, por primera vez, Peeta devoró ávido las características de su esposa falsa, vulnerable bajo la penumbra que la lámpara de noche arrojaba sobre ella.

¿Qué estaba haciéndole a su familia?

¿Qué le estaba haciendo a él?

Extrañas sensaciones burbujearon y lo sorprendieron sin piedad. No necesitaba esto. Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas en su compañía y todo parecía diferente. Nunca antes deseó saber más de una mujer, por lo general estaban más que dispuestas a caer de rodillas, emocionadas por su dinero y su aspecto y naturaleza fácil. No es que fuera arrogante, pero las cosas siempre fueron un poco demasiado fáciles. Especialmente en el departamento femenino.

Hasta Katniss.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras ella roncaba suavemente. La pobre mujer estaba agotada. Había dormido poco y corrido demasiado. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y tomó nota de que sus primos llegarían a casa en una hora. No quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no quería dejarla en el suelo con las piernas dobladas como un pretzel.

Le soltó la mano de la de su sobrino y la levantó con facilidad. Ella murmuró en señal de protesta y luego se acurrucó en sus brazos. Peeta reprimió una maldición y juró que mantendría las manos quietas. Se sentó en el sofá con ella en brazos y estiró las piernas sobre la mesa, apoyándolas sobre un cojín.

Katniss soltó un gruñido y sumergió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Se puso rígido.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y relajada, como si le gustara su olor y luego abrió la boca y le pasó la lengua por un lado de la mandíbula como si muriera por probarlo.

Maldijo y luchó contra la necesidad de reclamar sus labios y profundizar. Las manos de ella le recorrieron los hombros, se hundieron en su cabello y le instaron a avanzar hacia sus labios.

_Diablos_, _no_.

―Katniss.

Abrió los ojos somnolientos. Su mirada aún le recordaba a un gato. Penetrante. Misteriosa. Llena de fuerza.

―Despierta, _cara_. Te quedaste dormida.

―Estoy muy cansada.

―Lo sé cariño. ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y duermes un poco antes de que mis primos lleguen a casa?

Esperó a que volviera a caer en el sueño, pero nunca cerró los ojos, sólo lo miró con una tristeza desgarradora que destrozaba su corazón. Por desgracia, otra revelación lo golpeó con el martillo de Thor.

Ella tenía mucho para dar, pero nadie a quién dárselo. Enterraba todas esas emociones caóticas en lo profundo, en un lugar secreto, oculto. Y fingía que estaba bien.

Como si presintiera su deseo por más, las palabras salieron vacilantes de su lengua.

―Estoy tan cansada de estar sola. Cansada de que nadie me quiera.

Sus palabras lo golpearon como una explosión. ¿Estaba medio dormida y no tenía idea de lo que había dicho? Y si era así, ¿se despreciaría a la fría luz del día por revelar sus secretos?

Diablos, ya no le importaba. Necesitaba más y las oportunidades eran pocas. Le acarició el pelo suavemente y ella se suavizó bajo la caricia.

―¿Por qué dices eso, _cara_?

Se hizo el silencio. Su rostro cambió y él sabía que ella estaba completamente despierta. Se preparó para su retiro glacial con las excusas de siempre.

―Porque es la verdad. Mis padres no me quieren. Traté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me quieren. Un día pensé que estaba enamorada. Él me dijo que yo era especial. ―Un dolor crudo hizo estragos en su cara para luego suavizarse―, pero me mintió. Así que me prometí que nunca me lastimarían de nuevo. Me prometí que nunca sería rechazada de nuevo.

Se detuvo con un silencio estremecedor y luego bajó la voz a un susurro.

―Y nadie más lo ha hecho. Estoy sola.

Peeta apretó su abrazo. Su cuerpo tendido sobre su pecho. El labio inferior de Katniss había temblado y se suavizó con la verdad que salió de sus labios. En ese momento, una pared se derrumbó entre ellos, una visión interna de lo que la hizo elegir ese camino cristalizó en su mente.

La necesidad de alejarla del dolor era una prioridad, mientras, le tomó la cara entre las manos y bajó su boca a la de ella.

―Ahora no estás sola ―murmuró―, estás conmigo.

La besó. Fue diferente de la pasión cruda, carnal, de su encuentro anterior, el beso le cortó el alma hasta la médula. Su sabor era pura dulzura, los labios de Katniss se abrieron bajo los suyos y su lengua le pedía humildemente, produciéndole sacudidas como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta. Gimió y profundizó el beso, ahogándose en la suavidad de los pétalos ocultos bajo las espinas. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba y lo dejo entrar. La devoraba, reclamando cada espacio, cada lugar escondido en su boca, luego bajó hacia el cuello para chupar y morder, haciéndola estremecerse, retorcerse, aferrada a él.

Peeta cambió su posición y la empujó hacia abajo, paralela a él. Cadera con cadera, pierna con pierna, su erección la presionaba entre los muslos. Ella jaló su camiseta fuera de los jeans y metió las manos por debajo de la tela haciendo que Peeta murmurara algunas palabras a medio camino entre la maldición y una oración. Sintió sus manos cálidas acariciando los músculos de su pecho, la pequeña mordedura de las uñas en la espalda, la forma en que ella acomodó las piernas para acunarlo más íntimamente. Loco por la necesidad de quitarle la ropa y tomarla en el sofá de su primo, respiró profundo, en un esfuerzo para calmar sus nervios.

―Tenemos que controlarnos _cara_ o te voy a tomar aquí mismo.

Se preparó para el frío una vez que ella volviera en sí, pero lo único que hizo fue colgarse de la parte posterior de su cabeza y obligarlo a bajar sus labios para besarlo. Entre besos profundos y hambrientos, el murmullo pasó a través de sus oídos.

―Te deseo Peeta.

El sonido de su nombre lo apretó como tenaza caliente y su erección creció todavía más. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la curva de sus nalgas y la subió, directamente sobre su erección. Se quedó sin aliento mientras la mecía contra él con movimientos burlones, pero mientras estaba concentrado, el fuerte chasquido de sus vaqueros resonó en el aire.

―Cariño, creo que necesitamos… ¡Dios!

Dedos calientes se zambulleron debajo de su cintura y agarraron su erección. Fuegos artificiales explotaron en su visión, y nunca se sintió tan feliz de no usar ropa interior. Ella le apretó suavemente y luego empezó a tirar hacia abajo los jeans para conseguir más espacio y…

La puerta se abrió.

El sonido de una risa cortó la escena como en las malas comedias. Ambos saltaron como adolescentes traviesos, alejando manos, dedos y ajustando la ropa mientras sus primos se hallaban en la puerta. Una mirada a las mejillas rosadas de Effie hizo que Peeta apostara a que habían tenido una buena en el coche. Después de todo, si cuatro niños eran un indicio de su forma de vida, ellos seguramente se habían saltado la película para irse directo a tontear por ahí.

Peeta se sentó y tiró de Katniss hacia él. La sonrisa de Haytmich se ensanchó.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua―. Mis cuatro hijos inocentes están durmiendo en el pasillo y ustedes se están comportando como en película porno.

Peeta lo llamó una mala palabra, que solo hizo que Haytmich riera más. Una mirada al rostro de Katniss hizo que su primo frunciera el ceño.

―Estoy bromeando Katniss.

Con el labio atrapado entre los dientes, su _tigrotta_ había perdido su gruñido. Se puso de pie y se balanceaba de un pie al otro pareciendo avergonzada, incómoda y vulnerable. Peeta la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

―Lo siento Haytmich, los dos estamos agotados. Los chicos están bien. Destrozaron la casa y no la limpié.

―Gilipollas.

―Igualmente.

Dijeron adiós, Effie y Haytmich le dieron besos y abrazos a Katniss y Peeta la metió rápidamente en el coche.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró hacia la noche sin hablar. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente incómodo con una mujer, sin saber lo que pensaba y queriendo confortarla. No, era un mentiroso. Quería hacer el amor con ella. Luego la consolaría.

―Lo siento.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si habría oído mal la suave voz.

―¿De qué hablas?

Ella dio un suspiro.

―De lo que sucedió antes. En el cuarto de baño de la casa de tu mamá. Fui una perra.

Genial. Una mujer que admitía su error. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse en su personaje y dejar de sorprenderlo?

―Aceptado ―hizo una pausa―. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

Ella se puso rígida, pero no evitó la pregunta.

―Estoy jodida.

Él se echó a reír.

―¿Quién no lo está? Me moví muy rápido. Estos últimos días han sido abrumadores. Te sorprendí.

―Oh, por favor ―soltó un bufido―. Había planeado seducirte, por lo que no me sorprendiste. No creas que soy una persona tímida, inocente y vacilante que puedes manipular con tu encanto.

Él sonrió. Esta era la Katniss de siempre con la estaba acostumbrado a pelear y lo disfrutaba.

―Si es así, espero que te recuperes rápido. No creo que pueda soportar otra noche con esta erección.

Ese comentario le valió una mueca de desprecio.

―Tal vez si dejaras de conducir como un anciano, podríamos llegar a casa antes de que la pierdas.

Él no respondió. Solo pisó el acelerador.

Se colaron en el interior de la casa y cerraron la puerta. Katniss se quitó los zapatos e hizo un gesto hacia el baño.

―Tú primero. Tengo que tomar algo de mi maleta.

Peeta se apresuró con lo mínimo necesario, decidió quitarse la camisa pero se dejó los jeans. Descalzo, salió del cuarto de baño, el corazón le latía como si su primera vez lo estuviera esperando y no supiera si iba a ser capaz de durar.

Cuando por fin la vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba condenado. Era el cielo y el infierno juntos y saludó al diablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se había parado bajo una de las lámparas antiguas que iluminaban con suavidad. La tenue luz resaltaba la turgencia de sus pechos encerrados en fino encaje negro. El pelo sedoso brillaba y le rozaba los hombros. Se vislumbraba la curva completa de la cadera y la extensión de las piernas desnudas donde la tela terminaba encima de la rodilla.

A medida que avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que era algo más que su cuerpo lo que lo hipnotizaba. Por segunda vez esta noche, un destello de vulnerabilidad brillaba en sus ojos grises. Sus pies se movieron apenas un centímetro, como si todavía no estuviera segura, pero decidió que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para reclamarla.

La agarró por los hombros mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos. Las puntas de sus pezones rozaban su pecho desnudo y ella dejó escapar un suspiro diminuto. Satisfecho, la miró en silencio, observando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que estaba a punto de pertenecerle. Su cachorra estaba indecisa.

―Um, Peeta tal vez deberíamos…

―No _cara_ ―sonrió y alzó su barbilla―. Ya es hora.

Katniss se preguntó si todas esas novelas románticas BDSM habían debilitado su mente. En lugar de hacerse cargo con su experiencia sexual normal, solo era capaz de mirar, con las rodillas temblorosas, cómo el hombre que tenía delante le decía exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

Dios, amó cada momento.

El calor de su cuerpo crecía y la atormentaba mientras bajaba la cabeza. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta y lo dejo escapar sin preocuparse. Necesita su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo para ahuyentar los demonios de duda y la vulnerabilidad que la desgarraban. Los mismos fantasmas que esperaban en su armario a altas horas de la noche para burlarse de ella sin disolverse en humo. Peeta Mellark finalmente la besó.

Sin tabúes.

La hora de los besos y la lenta seducción había terminado. Katniss estaba totalmente sobrepasada por el asalto que empujó y estimuló cada resquicio de su boca, hasta que se abrió totalmente y se dejó ir. El sabor a café con menta y el hambre cruda inundó sus sentidos y deslizó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros para colgarse de ellos. Él se inclinó hacia ella y la devoró, prometiéndole el cielo y el infierno, mientras las emociones golpeaba su cuerpo en oleadas. Sin control, el beso era pura supervivencia y se deleitaba con cada golpe de su lengua, cada mordisco de sus dientes, hasta que la excitación empujó su erección entre sus muslos.

Arrancó los labios de los de ella y respiró con fuerza. Una lujuria salvaje brillaba en el azul de sus ojos cuando la mirada recorrió su cuerpo medio desnudo. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó por la necesidad, le temblaban las manos mientras trazaba una línea en el valle de sus pechos y alrededor de las copas. Sus pezones se levantaron demandando. El pulgar pellizcó uno, luego el otro, las rodillas de Katniss se debilitaron mientras una descarga de caliente necesidad la golpeó directamente en el clítoris.

Dio medio paso atrás, estudiando cada centímetro de ella. Y con una sonrisa lobuna, la empujó sobre la cama.

Katniss no tuvo tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se despojó de sus pantalones vaqueros en un tiempo récord. El poder absoluto y la tremenda longitud de su erección le robó el aliento. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero se movía demasiado rápido. Los dedos de Peeta ya estaban sobre las frágiles tiras de su camisón tirando de la tela hacia abajo sobre sus pechos, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, sus pies.

Lanzó lejos el camisón y poco a poco le separo las piernas.

Katniss gimió mientras cedía a sus demandas. La impotencia bajo esa mirada hambrienta le causó una oleada de pánico, despertó un aleteo en su estómago. Levantó las manos para apartarlo, pero como si él intuyera su malestar repentino, alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

―Eres tan jodidamente hermosa ―murmuró. Sus dedos suavemente separaron sus pliegues hinchados y se sumergieron en su canal húmedo, empujando lentamente―. Dios, si no te pruebo me voy a morir.

―Peeta…

―Sí Katniss, muéstrame tu placer. Muéstrame como disfrutas lo que te hago.

Su boca se sumergió. Su lengua caliente rodeó su clítoris hinchado, mientras un dedo se unió a los otros y se hundió profundamente. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba y gritó. La sensación abrumadora de su embestida combinada con su lengua juguetona alrededor de su brote, la llevaron lentamente hacia el límite. Sus dedos se agarraron a la manta en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en tierra pero Peeta nunca aflojó, girando y chupando con una presión suave y constante que le calentaba la sangre y la llevó más y más rápido hacia el orgasmo.

―Me voy a... oh Dios, no puedo…

―Vamos Katniss, córrete para mí. ―Con un empuje final mordisqueó suavemente el clítoris y ella voló más allá del límite. Gritó y se convulsionó, sus caderas arqueándose más. Empujando una y otra vez llegó a lo más profundo y alargó su clímax hasta que cada músculo se estremeció de dolor y éxtasis.

Peeta presionó besos en sus muslos, luego se deslizó hacia abajo y volvió con un condón. Tiró el paquete al lado y cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Katniss gimió ante la sensación de su piel caliente sobre la de ella, cada músculo apretado contra sus curvas, su dura longitud palpitante.

Probó la esencia de su propio almizcle mientras la besaba larga y profundamente. Impotente por la intensidad de su orgasmo, lo dejó tomar todo, conduciéndola de nuevo en una lenta espiral de lujuria. Jugaba con sus pezones, los tenía entre los dedos, el placer la llevó a la locura y quiso entregarse por completo dándole lo que él pedía.

―Tómame Peeta ―rogó. Sus caderas se alzaban en demanda, enganchó un tobillo alrededor de su pierna tratando de pegarlo a ella―. Por favor.

Se rió, suave y perverso. Sus dientes rozando el pezón provocaban escalofríos.

―Lo pides tan tierno, _cara_. No puedo esperar para sumergirme dentro de ti.

Cogió el condón y se lo puso, luego hizo una pausa en su entrada. La humedad goteaba por los muslos y le daba la bienvenida. Se burló de ella un poco, penetrando unos centímetros y luego unos pocos más, hasta que Katniss volvió la cabeza de un lado al otro y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Peeta, castigándolo.

―Más ―exigió―. Maldición, mételo entero.

Le sostuvo la cabeza inmóvil, con los ojos perforando los suyos y la promesa de tomar y saquear todo lo que tuviera para dar. Luego se sumergió profundamente.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento cuando la llenó hasta la empuñadura, poseyendo con su enorme tamaño, no solo su cuerpo, sino su mente y su alma también. El pánico la golpeó, la fuerza de la invasión completa de un hombre que sería capaz de tirar todas las barreras de su fachada y desenterrar la verdad.

―¡No! ―jadeó, los latidos salvajes de su corazón estrangulando su aliento―, no puedo, no puedo.

―Silencio _mia amore_. Relájate. Déjame entrar.

Su cuerpo se relajó y la sensación de plenitud causó una fuerte oleada de calor. Peeta gimió, obviamente luchando por el control y Katniss jadeó, su cuerpo contra el colchón, sin salida. El sentirse indefensa la sobrepasaba. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

―No puedo.

Peeta le dio un beso en la frente, con todos los músculos en tensión.

―Así nena, yo sé lo que necesitas ―con un movimiento rápido, rodó hasta que la tuvo a horcajadas sobre él. La libertad y el control repentino golpearon a través de ella. Se relajó y se arqueó, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

―¿Mejor?

―Sí ―una alegre sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Maldijo, con las manos ahuecando el pecho de Katniss.

―No voy a durar. Cabálgame, _cara_. Cabálgame duro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre el pene, deleitándose en su respuesta cruda, desnuda y en su propia capacidad para hacer que este hombre la anhelara con tal fuerza. Lamió y succionó profundamente y el marcarle la piel rápidamente la llevó de vuelta a la locura. El pelo le caía por la espalda y los dedos de Peeta trabajaban sus pezones llevándola hasta el límite, sintiéndose libre y hermosa encima de él.

―Ahora _mia_ _amore_. Ahora.

Con una zambullida final, Katniss se hizo añicos. Gritó su nombre y oyó su grito ronco seguir al de ella. El mundo a su alrededor se rompió en trozos irregulares y disfruto del placer hasta el final. Cuando se derrumbó encima de él y sus brazos la rodearon, una palabra resonó una y otra vez en su mente, su corazón, su alma.

_Casa_.

Luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	14. Chapter 14

La historia es propiedad de Jennifer Probst y los personajes obviamente son de Suzanne Collins…

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

Katniss sorbió el vapor y el sabor del té, se acercó y miró a la magnífica vista frente a ella. La luz del sol caía sobre las verdes colinas, resaltando la vasta y extensa nieve sobre las puntas de las poderosas montañas. La inclinación de los techos terracota punteaba el horizonte. La esencia de olivo y limón flotaba en la cálida brisa y ella respiró profundo, tratando desesperadamente de calmar a su apurado corazón.

Anoche, Peeta le había hecho el amor.

Trozos de recuerdos pasaron frente a ella. El delicioso calor y la explosión de su orgasmo. La curva gentil de sus labios mientras él sonreía. Las caricias de sus manos contra su piel como si ella fuera frágil y preciosa, no sólo una cita de una noche.

Pero lo era. O al menos, una cita de dos noches. Porque al final de la semana, toda esta farsa terminaría y él se iría. Como todos lo hacían.

¿Cómo había pasado? Ella había confesado libremente sus secretos en la casa del tío de él y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí misma. Su gentileza le había dado el valor de abrirse más fácilmente que con cualquier otra demanda caliente que hubiera tenido antes. En un momento juró que estaría en el próximo avión que partiera. Al siguiente, lo retaba a combatir haciendo el amor con la estúpida idea de que sería capaz de sacarlo de su sistema.

Mordisqueó su labio y tomó un sorbo de té caliente. Cuando despertó, él le había dejado una nota de que iría a la ciudad por unas cuantas horas y estaría de regreso para llevarla a la sede de _La Dolce Famiglia._ La decepción de una cama vacía golpeó sus cimientos. Ella siempre luchó contra la necesidad de escapar lo más rápido posible una vez que llegaba el amanecer. Por primera vez, ansió una lucha en la mañana con el hombre con el que hacía el amor. Él constantemente la sorprendía, la retaba y le hacía más difícil moverse. Él era peligroso. No sólo para su cuerpo. También para su corazón.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Su corazón golpeaba y la sangre corría por sus venas. Un inesperado ataque de pánico hizo que reuniera velocidad y Katniss agarró su cámara, desesperada por controlar sus ridículos defectos físicos. Respiró profundo y aclaró su mente. Empezó a tomar foros del paisaje, perfeccionando su enfoque al marco que tenía enfrente de ella, mirando para encontrar algo único e increíble. Su mente se colgó al ruido del obturador y al flash de luz del lente mientras ella se movía a través de la terraza trasera. Todo menos la sensación mareadora de alarma que se burlaba de ella para que perdiera todo el control.

¡Miau!

El maullido del gato causó que brincara y casi cayera sobre su trasero. Vio una bola de pelaje negro mientras la cosa brincaba en el aire y ella se alejó, desesperada, para evitar arañazos.

―¡Mierda ―gritó ella, encaminándose hacia la seguridad del concreto y alejándose de los arbustos―. ¡Aléjate de mí!

El gato, o lo que sea que la cosa fuera, la siguió. Brillantes ojos verdes dominaban el rostro negro mientras enormes garras cerraban la distancia entre ellos. Katniss brincó a una silla de hierro y lo miró. No le gustaban los gatos. Nunca lo habían hecho. Los perros eran tolerables porque generalmente eran afectuosos y solo vivían para que tú los cuidaras. Los gatos eran diferentes, ellos eran divas que asumían que tu único trabajo en la vida era servirles. Ellos sacaban lo peor de ella ―incluso más que los niños― y no había manera de que se quedara alrededor un momento más. Pero esta criatura era tres veces más grande que lo normal, casi como un perro pequeño. Él tenía el orgullo de una perversa bruja porque la miró como si estuviera a punto de decir un hechizo y la enloquecía.

―Ah, veo que has conocido a Dante.

Katniss giró. Peeta le sonrió, rasurado, con su largo cabello amarrado atrás. Él se veía descansado y fresco, mientras que ella se sentía fuera de lugar y luchaba por obtener compostura.

―¿Con qué lo alimentan? ¿Con niños pequeños?

Él se rio y se arrodilló, tratando de llamar al gato. Dante movió su cola y silbó. Katniss se alejó otro paso.

―No le tienes miedo a los gatos, ¿verdad, _cara_?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo no me gustan. Son demandantes y maliciosos.

Su labio de torció.

―Parece que ustedes irían perfectos juntos.

―Gracioso. ¿Es tuyo?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

―Nop, es callejero. Visita una ruta regular por comida, pero no deja que nadie se le acerque. Ni siquiera Madge, quien es una susurradora de animales, se le ha acercado. Dante tiene sus asuntos.

Ella miró al gato. Perfectamente limpio, definitivamente no estaba hambriento, pero parecía que le desagradaba la gente. Un repentino humor la golpeó.

―Así que Dante consigue ser alimentado por la misma gente que desprecia abiertamente. Interesante.

―Sí, supongo que lo es ―murmuró él. De repente, ella estaba en sus brazos. Su aliento de menta acarició sus labios e hizo que su estómago cayera―. ¿Dormiste anoche?

―Sí.

―Mentirosa. ―Sus ojos azules brillaron con la promesa y con una indirecta de peligro. Un temblor cruzó su columna―. Pero si tres veces todavía te da suficiente sueño, tendré que hacerlo mejor esta noche.

_Oh. Dios. _

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se recordó que otra noche con él sería peligrosa. Parpadeó y se alejó, necesitando la distancia. Sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor.

―Peeta...

―Amo escuchar mi nombre en tus labios. ―Su boca bajó y tomó la suya, besándola profunda, larga y lentamente. Ella abrió la suya y confió en cada caricia sedosa de su lengua, acercándose. Él la hizo gemir y luego se deslizó para mordisquearle el labio inferior. Él agudo dolor-placer pasó una ráfaga de calor entre sus muslos adoloridos. Él sabía tan bien, que quería devorar cada pulgada y descubrir esos músculos fuertes que estaban debajo de su ropa. Ahogándose en sensaciones, ella se permitió entrar en la mina de calor, fuego y...

―¡Auuuch! ―Él la alejó y brincó en una pierna.

Ella miró abajo con horror para ver los dientes de Dante enterrados en los pantalones de Peeta. Las diminutas perforaciones dentro de la delgada tela causaron que ella se congelara, asustada de que ser la siguiente merienda. La cara del gato se giró en una mueca desdeñosa y se soltó de Peeta. Él silbó bajo y luego se dirigió hacia ella con decisión.

―¡Dante! ―Peeta dejó salir una ráfaga de italiano y lo instaba a alejarse con un gesto amenazador. El gato lo ignoró y la alcanzó. Ella cerró sus ojos, incapaz de moverse y...

Dante acarició su cuerpo contra su pantorrilla. El bajo zumbido de un motor alcanzó sus oídos. Ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ese ruido era un ronroneo. Él presionó sus rostro fuertemente contra su pierna y sus largos bigotes se movían con placer mientas circulaba, una vez, dos veces y otra vez a su alrededor.

Peeta solo miró al gato y luego a ella.

―No puedo creer esto. Él nunca antes ha hecho eso ―murmuró―. Y nunca había mordido.

―¿Qué? No es mi culpa... te dije que no me gustaban los gatos. ¡Y no le dije que te mordiera!

―No. Es más que eso. Quizás él ve algo que los demás no.

Katniss lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

―¿Y tú alimentas a esta cosa para que regrese? ―preguntó divertida―. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Él vino hacia ti como si oliera una cena de atún.

La electricidad entre ellos brincaba y quemaba como si un fusible viviente se hubiera convertido en salvaje. Su pulso se aceleró. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con propósito y él la alcanzó.

―¿Katniss? ¿Peeta? ―Ellos brincaron. Su madre se paró en el marco de la puerta, un delantal cubría su vestido, su cabello estaba girado en un moño. Las líneas aristocráticas de su cara brillaban con un poder clásico que había lanzado un negocio exitoso y criado a cuatro niños―. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

―Le estaba presentando Katniss a Dante.

Mamá Mellark jadeó.

―¿Por qué está Dante cerca de Katniss?

―Sí, parece ser la pregunta del día. ―Katniss se movió inquieta y dio un paso atrás del gato devorador-de-hombres. Dante miró con disgusto su retirada cobarde―. mama, iremos a la oficina con Clove en un rato. ¿Necesitas algo?

―Te daré una lista de ingredientes que se me están acabando. Katniss, necesito ayuda en la cocina. ¿Te me unirías?

Ella dudó. Tanto como le gustaba la madre de Peeta, un temor profundo se asentó en su intestino. La mujer era muy aguda y preguntaba demasiado. ¿Qué si ella resbalaba y contaba toda la historia? Peeta le hizo un gesto para que fuera, pero ella sacudió su cabeza.

―Um, realmente no me gusta cocinar. Quizá Peeta pueda ayudarla.

Su madre estiró un dedo.

―Peeta ya sabe cocinar... tu no. Ven conmigo. ―Desapareció de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Katniss maldijo en voz baja, indignada mientras los hombros de Peeta se movían con su risa.

―Odio cocinar ―siseó―. Tu madre me asusta. ¿Y si sospecha?

―No lo hará. Sólo sé linda, _cara_. Y no quemes la cocina.

Ella agarró su cámara, le dio una mirada de disgusto y se fue. Un suave maullido sonó detrás de ella y se negó a reconocer el sonido. La ironía de la situación actual voló su cabeza. Ella parecía confrontarse en cada vuelta con todos los temas que se negaba a enfrentar en su casa. Además, se sentía responsable por Madge y sus actividades actuales y tenía que asegurarse que de no matara cuatro niños pequeños, tenía que lidiar con gatos psicópatas y ahora necesitaba agradarle a su madre para que no envenenara la comida.

Murmurando, puso la cámara en la mesa.

La mamá de Peeta ya tenía una variedad de cuencos y tazas medidoras puestas en un mostrador largo y ancho. Brillantes manzanas rojas que harían orgullosa a la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves resplandecían en una fila. Una batidora con círculos tomaba el centro. Varios contenedores de polvos ―los cuales suponía que eran azúcar, harina y bicarbonato― estaban asimismo alineados.

Katniss trató de entusiasmarse con la tarea que la esperaba. Dios, quería algo de vino. Pero sólo eran las 9:00 a.m. Quizá podría sustituirlo con café, a los italianos les gustaba su licor.

Ella sonrió con falsa emoción.

―Así que, ¿qué prepararemos hoy?

Mamá Mellark deslizó un pedazo de papel hacia ella y apuntó.

―Esta es nuestra receta.

―Oh, pensé que sabía lo suficiente para no necesitar una receta.

Su mamá bufó.

―Lo hago, Katniss. Pero tú aprenderás a seguir las instrucciones. Este es uno de nuestros postres de firma en nuestra panadería. Empezaremos con lo fácil. Es llamado torta di mele, un pastel de manzana para desayunar. Irá hermosamente con nuestro café, esta tarde.

Katniss revisó la larga lista y se perdió en el paso tres. Una vez había hecho un pastel de chocolate de una caja lista para preparar sólo porque quería intentarlo. Apestó porque no se había dado cuenta de que tenías que revolver por mucho tiempo la mezcla, así que le quedaron grumos de mezcla seca en medio. Su novio de entonces se rió con todas sus fuerzas y ella rompió con él esa noche.

―Yo supervisaré. Aquí están las tazas medidoras. Empieza.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer mayor le ordenó algo? Nunca. A menos que contara a la madre de Delly y eso sólo era porque pasaba tiempo en su casa cuando era joven. Lentamente, midió cada ingrediente seco y lo metió en un cuenco enorme. Ah, bueno, si iba a ser torturada, debería ser escandalosa.

―Así que Peeta dice que lo enseñó a cocinar a una edad temprana. ¿Siempre quiso manejar _La Dolce Famiglia? _

―Peeta no quiso tener nada que ver con el negocio por mucho tiempo ―respondió la mujer mayor―. Tenía su corazón asentado en ser un corredor de autos de carreras.

La boca de Katniss cayó abierta.

―¿Qué?

―Sí. Era muy bueno, aunque mi corazón se detenía cada vez que salía de la pista. Sin importar cuántas veces su papá y yo tratáramos de disuadirlo, él encontraba una manera de regresar a la pista. Para entonces, la panadería estaba saliendo adelante y habíamos abierto una más en Milán. Su papá tenía muchas frases para él sobre su responsabilidad con la familia y el negocio.

―Él nunca me dijo que hacía carreras de autos ―murmuró Katniss. Las palabras escaparon antes de que las atrapara. Santa mierda. ¿Por qué no sabría el pasado de su esposo?―. Um, me refiero que nunca dice mucho sobre sus corridas anteriores.

―No estoy sorprendida. Él raramente habla sobra esa parte de su vida con alguien. No, Katniss, tú rompes un huevo así. ―Un rompimiento limpio partió el huevo y con una mano, expertamente lo dejó caer en el cuenco.

Katniss trató de copiarla y la cáscara explotó. Ella hizo una mueca, pero la mamá de Peeta tomó un montón de huevos y le dijo que empezara a romperlos. Katniss trató de concentrarse en los huevos, pero la imagen de un joven Peeta Mellark desafiando a sus padres y corriendo autos estaba trabada en su cabeza.

―¿Qué pasó?

Su madre suspiró.

―Las cosas eran difíciles. Un amigo de él salió lastimado, lo que nos hizo molestarnos más. En este punto, sabíamos que Annie no quería tener nada que ver con la panadería y nuestro sueño de un negocio familiar empezó a morir. Por supuesto, teníamos otras opciones que podíamos hacer. Mi esposo quería expandirse; yo amaba cocinar y quería permanecer con dos panaderías. ¿Quién sabía lo que debíamos hacer? Dios entró y Peeta tomó su decisión.

Katniss golpeó el lado del cuenco con un huevo. El huevo cayó dentro sin cáscara, y una extraña satisfacción corrió por ella. Siete debe ser su número de la suerte.

―¿Peeta decidió dejar de correr?

Mamá Mellark sacudió su cabeza y una expresión de arrepentimiento cruzó su rostro.

―No. Peeta salió y decidió correr autos para vivir.

Katniss retuvo la respiración.

―No entiendo.

―Se fue e hizo el circuito por un año. Él era joven y talentoso y su sueño era correr en el Grand Prix. Luego mi esposo tuvo un ataque cardiaco.

La imagen la golpeó con fuerza. Ella miró a la madre, como si estuviera al borde de una terrible verdad. Cada músculo se tensó con la urgencia de correr y cubrir sus ojos. Su voz se rompió en una palabra que rompió sus labios.

―Cuéntame.

Mamá Mellark asintió, luego limpió sus manos en el delantal.

―Si, deberías saberlo. Cuando el papá de Peeta tuvo el ataque cardiaco, Peeta vino derechito a casa. Permaneció en el hospital día y noche y se negó a alejarse de su lado. Pienso que todos creíamos que él estaría bien, pero tuvo un segundo ataque fuerte y lo perdimos. Cuando Peeta salió de la habitación, nos informó que tenía que renunciar a correr y que se haría cargo del negocio.

Katniss permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer mayor reflexionaba sobre el evento con el brillo de demonios en sus ojos.

―Perdí algo en mi hijo ese día, el mismo día en que perdí a mi esposo. Una pieza de descontrol, de libertad ante las restricciones que siempre había brillado tanto. Él se convirtió en el hijo perfecto, el hermano perfecto, el perfecto hombre de negocios. Todo lo que necesitábamos de él. Pero dejó algo de sí mismo detrás.

Su garganta se cerró por la emoción. Katniss agarró la cuchara tan fuerte que estuvo sorprendida de que no temblara. No le asombraba que él luciera tan impecable. Había dado sus propios sueños y se había convertido en todo lo que su familia necesitaba. Sin pensar en sí mismo o quejarse. Ninguna vez había dado una pista de que esto no era lo que quería hacer.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza y se reenfocó.

―Así que esta es la historia. Tú debes hacer lo que desees con ella, pero como su esposa, quería que supieras.

Katniss trató de hablar pero sólo se las arregló para asentir. Mientras pelaba manzanas, la imagen del hombre que imaginaba que conocía explotó en pequeños pedazos. Su existencia fácil, despreocupada escondía a un hombre fuerte que tomaba decisiones por otros. Por la gente que amaba.

―Dime sobre tus padres, Katniss. ―La repentina orden cortó su momento ajá―. ¿Por qué tu madre no te enseñó a cocinar?

Ella se concentró en pelar.

―Mi madre no es del tipo doméstico. Trabajaba en películas y creía que sus hijos estarían mejor si eran criados por nanas y cocineros. Ese ser dijo, que nunca quería nada y que disfrutaba una gran variedad de comida en el almuerzo.

Sorprendida con su fría y calmada reacción, la madre de Peeta la miró.

Ella bajó cuidadosamente la manzana y la miró fijamente como si estudiara cada tono oculto de su expresión.

―¿Eres cercana con tus padres?

Katniss levantó la barbilla y la dejó mirar.

―No. Mi padre se volvió a casar y mi madre prefiere que almorcemos juntas ocasionalmente.

―¿Abuelos? ¿Tíos o tías? ¿Primos?

―Nadie. Sólo mi hermano y yo. En realidad no es gran cosa; teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos y la vida fue bastante fácil para nosotros.

―Tonterías.

La boca de Katniss cayó abierta.

―¿Qué?

―Me escuchaste, Katniss. No lo tuviste fácil. No tuviste nadie que te guiara, te enseñara, se hiciera cargo de ti. Un hogar no es solo sobre cosas y necesidades que se encuentran. Pero esto no es tu culpa. Tus padres son tontos, por perderse a una mujer tan hermosa y especial. ―Ella se burló disgustada―. No importa. Aprendiste la fortaleza y a pararte sola con tus dos pies. Este es el por qué eres buena para mi hijo.

Katniss se rió.

―Difícilmente. Somos completamente diferentes. ―Ella se atragantó con la franca admisión. Maldición, la había regado de nuevo―. Um, me refiero, bueno, que pensamos que no funcionaría, pero entonces nos enamoramos.

―Um, ya veo. ―Katniss soltó la masa y voló hacia el techo―. ¿Cuándo te casaste, Katniss?

Ella excavó profundo y recordó todas las veces que necesitaba mentir y era buena en ello. Por favor, Diablo, no me falles ahora.

―Dos semanas atrás.

―¿Fecha?

Ella tembló pero lo falsificó.

―Um, Martes. Veinte de mayo.

La mujer mayor permaneció en silencio y tranquila.

―Un buen día para una boda, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―¿Amas a mi hijo?

Ella tiró la cuchara y la miró.

―¿Qué?

―¿Amas a mi hijo?

―Bueno, por supuesto, por supuesto, lo amo. No me casaría con alguien a quien no amara. ―Ella forzó una risa y rezó para que no sonara falsa. Maldito Peeta Mellark. Maldito, maldito, maldito…

De repente, unas manos fuertes cerraron las de ella y las apretaron. Katniss miró a los ojos de la madre de Peeta pasando la superficie y buscando la verdad. Sostuvo su respiración. No quería soltarlo todo cuando sólo quedaban unos cuantos días más. Una docena de respuestas pasaron por su mente para tratar de convencer a la madre de que estaban verdaderamente casados, pero como si una tormenta eléctrica repentina hubiera pasado, el rostro de la madre se aclaró y se suavizó con un conocimiento que Katniss no entendía.

―Si, son perfectos juntos. Tú le regresarás de nuevo su libertad. Antes de que esta visita termine, tú también lo creerás.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, la enorme mezcladora había sido acercada. Mamá Mellark apuntó.

―Ahora, te enseñaré como se usa esto. Presta atención o podrás perder un dedo.

Katniss tragó. El insistente demonio que vivía dentro de ella y siempre le decía que nunca sería suficiente tomó el mando.

―¿Por qué haces esto? Todavía no me gusta cocinar. Y no le cocinaré a Peeta deliciosos postres ni le prepararé nada a sus caprichos cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos. ―Ella casi deseó que su madre dijera algo cortante y frío―. Trabajo hasta tarde y ordeno para llevar y le diré a él que se consiga su propia cerveza. Nunca seré la esposa perfecta.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se asentó en los labios de mamá Mellark.

―Él ha tratado muchas veces de amar a una mujer que pudiera ser la esposa apropiada. O, al menos, lo que él piensa que es ser una esposa apropiada.

A un profundo deseo le salió raíz y creció. Katniss tragó pasando la urgencia y trató desesperadamente de ignorar la emoción.

Después de todo, lo peleó antes, muchísimas veces. Como Rocky, ella seguía round tras round, sabiendo que caería si era herida sin medida.

Como si su madre supiera sus pensamientos, le tocó la mejilla con una caricia gentil que le recordó a Peeta.

―Y respecto a cocinar, estoy haciendo esto por una razón. Cada mujer debería saber cómo hacer un postre de firma. No de nadie más, sino propio. Ahora, mezcla.

Cuando docenas de manzanas se pelaron y el pastel estuvo a salvo en el horno, Katniss agarró su cámara, aliviada de que aún tenía sus diez dedos y se volvió para agradecerle a mamá Mellark por la clase. Sus dedos se flexionaron en la cámara ante la imagen antes de que la absorbiera por completo. Temblando, Katniss llevó la lente hacia arriba y apretó el disparador. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

Mamá Mellark miró por la ventana de la cocina, viendo algo que realmente no estaba allí. Sus manos sostenían el bol contra su pecho, envuelto casi en un abrazo. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada soñadora, absorta en la expresión que uno tiene cuando se queda en el pasado. Mechones de cabello yacían contra su mejilla cremosa, las líneas de su rostro enfatizando su fuerza y su belleza mientras que la luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana y la entibiaba. Era una foto de una cierta profundidad emocional, que hizo que el corazón de Katniss creciera en su pecho. Era un momento atrapado en el tiempo que desafiaba el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Era puramente humano.

Y por un corto tiempo, en la cocina de mamá Mellark, Katniss sintió que finalmente pertenecía. Un atisbo de lo que se podría sentir en un verdadero hogar la provocó, pero lo empujó firmemente de vuelta a la caja y cerró la tapa.

Katniss se quedó en silencio y salió de la cocina. Dejó a la mujer con sus recuerdos. Y se preguntó por qué de repente quería llorar.

.

.

.

―¡Absolutamente no!

Peeta ahogó un gemido y se enfrentó a sus dos hermanas furiosas desde el otro lado de la sala de conferencias. La irritación hormigueaba en sus terminaciones nerviosas pero alcanzó el control habitual y la autoridad que usaba al tratarse del drama familiar. Los dos publicistas miraron de un lado a otro entre ellos, como si trataran de decidir de qué lado estar.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, centró su atención en el grupo de publicidad.

―¿Qué tan rápido pueden conseguirnos una nueva campaña?

Los hombres compartieron una mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con ansias de dinero.

―Denos una semana. Lo dejará con la boca abierta y hará controversia.

―Muy bien. Discutiré esto con mis hermanas y los volveré a llamar.

―Sí. Grazie, Signore Mellark.

La puerta se cerró y Peeta se enfrentó al pelotón de fusilamiento de las gemelas.

―Siempre recuerdas mantener el conflicto en la familia, Clove.

Amargura tintineó de la voz de Clove.

―Ni siquiera me escuchas. Otra vez. Peeta, pasé meses ayudando con esta campaña y creo que estás yendo en la dirección incorrecta.

Agitó su mano a las fotos en la mesa de conferencias de madera de cerezo.

―He visto los informes y los consumidores quieren ventajas. Un anuncio de panadería hogareña sencillo no va a ser suficiente para Nueva York y tenemos que refrescar las cosas en casa. Quiero lanzar un aspecto totalmente nuevo. Contratar a una modelo sexy, tal vez comiendo un pastel y proponer una frase pegadiza resaltando toda la comparación del sexo con la comida.

Clove jadeó.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Estás loco? ¡Este es el negocio de _mama_ y me niego a ver cómo te aprovechas del dinero! ―Lanzó el gran portafolios en la mesa con un estruendo―. Estoy a cargo aquí y me gustan nuestros nuevos anuncios. La ganancia es constante y no hay razón para tirar algo que está funcionando.

―Estoy en desacuerdo. ―Peeta miró fijamente a su hermana, su voz fría como la piedra―. Puedes ser la CEO, Clove, pero aún poseo la mayor parte de esta empresa. Creo que tenemos que tomar un riesgo con la apertura en Nueva York. Necesitaré nuevos anuncios impresos, un anuncio televisivo y carteleras e iremos en esta nueva dirección.

El sentía el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, pero se enderezó y lo llevó como siempre lo hacía. Dios, deseaba no tener que tomar siempre decisiones difíciles.

―Sé que estás enojada con mi elección, pero siento que esto es mejor para la familia. Para _La Dolce Famiglia. _

Había un total de veinte panaderías distribuidas a lo largo de Milán y Bérgamo, todas con una firme operación de jactancia de crear pasteles dulces y creativos, tanto para el peatón habitual como para el catering de una fiesta de primera calidad. La central se ubicaba orgullosamente en el centro de Milán y ocupaba todo el piso superior y finalmente habían agregado su propia fábrica para poder enviar constantemente ingredientes y tener todo el control de la calidad. Dirigir un imperio masivo requería tomar decisiones difíciles, incluso si tenía que sobrepasar los límites de Clove. Aunque su hermana lo impresionaba con sus decisiones, si la nueva campaña fracasaba sería su culpa. Abrió su boca para explicar, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

―No puedo creer que me faltaras el respeto así. ―Clove apretó los puños, sus rasgos normalmente reservados se marcaron con furia. Su voz tembló. Vestía un traje azul marino impecable con zapatillas a juego, su cabello trenzado en un moño prolijo, acercándola a la mujer de negocios perfecta. Por desgracia, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos―. No voy a hacer más esto. Contrata a alguien de tu confianza, porque está claro que no confías en mí.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por su repentina emoción. Suavizó su voz y dio un paso más cerca.

―Ah, _cara_, no quise decir…

―¡No! ―Saltó de la mesa―. Estoy harta de la forma en que me tratas. Soy lo suficientemente buena para dirigir _La_ _Dolce_ _Famiglia_ cuando no estás aquí, pero tan pronto como das un paso en mi territorio, le faltas el respeto a todo lo que he trabajado tan duro por construir: respeto, admiración mutua, ética de trabajo.

―Estás siendo ridícula. Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para la empresa.

Clove asintió. ―Ya veo. Bien, entonces no creo que me necesites más. Estoy renunciando como CEO. De inmediato. Ve a buscar a alguien para mangonear.

Ah, merda.

Annie saltó delante de Peeta y movió su dedo locamente por el aire.

―¿Por qué siempre tienes que ordenarles a todos?―Exigió―. Tú eres nuestro hermano, no _papa_.

Su mandíbula se contraía y se relajaba.

―No, quizá si fuera _papa_, no te hubiera dejado caminar ostentosamente vistiendo a un montón de Barbies y llamarlo carrera. Tal vez si fuera papá, te hubiera hecho tomar tu lugar correspondiente en esta empresa y no darle todo el peso a Clove.

Annie prácticamente gruñó como Dante y se balanceó sobre sus tacones rojos de siete centímetros.

―¡Lo sabía! Siempre supe que nunca respetaste mi carrera. La moda es una industria enorme, Peeta y me he distinguido por mí misma en un negocio competitivo. Pero no, sólo porque elegí hacer lo que quería, no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. No respetas a ninguno de nosotros.

―¡Zitto! Suficiente de sus rabietas infantiles, de ambas. Hago lo que es mejor para esta familia, siempre.

Annie hizo una mueca y agarró la mano de su hermana.

―¿Quién te crees que eres? Nos ordenas como niñas, te niegas a respetar las decisiones y elecciones que hacemos y pretendes que realmente te importa. Estamos haciendo una vida por nosotras mismas aquí y hemos estado haciéndolo bien sin ti.

Dolor atravesó su pecho y se esforzó por respirar.

―¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho?

Annie movió su cabello y llevó a Clove hacia la puerta.

―No te necesitamos más, Peeta. Tal vez sea hora de que regreses a Estados Unidos, donde ahora perteneces.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas.

Peeta se quedó en un silencio estremecedor mientras los pedazos de su vida explotaban a su alrededor.

Su cabeza palpitaba mientras paseaba por la sala de conferencias vacía, buscando respuestas. El control cuidadoso que había construido para proteger a su familia se deslizó bajo el peso de las fuertes emociones. Clove siempre había sido la racional, sin embargo, el dolor en sus ojos cuando la había desautorizado lo había dañado severamente. ¿Había estado equivocado? ¿Debería haber salido del camino, incluso cuando sabía que la campaña no era la mejor y dejarla fracasar?

La puerta se abrió.

Katniss asomó su cabeza.

―Bien, estoy aburrida y quiero ir a casa. Visité dos veces la cafetería, pasé el rato con la secretaria de Clove y quedé suficientemente impresionada con tu organización. He cumplido con mi deber de esposa, así que voy a salir.

Forzó un asentimiento, pero ella parpadeó y abrió la puerta de un codazo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada ―dijo adiós con su mano―. Te veré en casa.

La jodida mujer lo ignoró y entró a la sala.

―¿Tuviste una pelea con tu hermana?

Debería echarla y mantener los negocios en la familia. Sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

―Más bien, hermanas. No estuve de acuerdo con la campaña de publicidad de Clove y ellas… ¿Cómo lo llaman los estadounidenses?... estallaron.

―Ah, ya veo. ―Parecía inquieta cuando le echó un vistazo a la salida. Esperó a que se fuera, pero ella cambió de un pie a otro, sus manos sosteniendo su cámara, que Peeta ahora consideraba como otra extremidad―. ¿Es esa la campaña publicitaria? ―preguntó. Caminó hacia la mesa y sus piernas se exhibían en su minifalda y tacones altos. Recuerdos de aquellos miembros envueltos cómodamente alrededor de sus caderas y abiertos a cada empuje lo hizo estremecer.

―Sí. Es anticuado. Les dije que necesitamos un anuncio sexy equiparando comida y sexo. A los estadounidenses les gusta el escándalo. Vende.

―Hm. ―Dio vuelta a la foto del anuncio, luego cerró la carpeta―. Bien, te veré en casa.

_Maldita_ _sea_. Casi se conmovió con sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que respetaba su opinión.

―¿Qué piensas?

― ¿De la campaña?

―Sí. ¿Tengo razón?

Giró sobre sus tacones y lo miró. Su flequillo le tapaba un ojo. Su mirada sexy sólo le hacía luchar duro para concentrarse en el negocio y no en los gemidos bajos que hizo anoche.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

El aliento salió de sus labios. Se enderezó, contento de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

―Me lo imaginé.

―Pero también odio tu idea.

Frunció el ceño.

―¿Scusi?

Lanzó una mano al aire como si lo despidiera y arrugó su nariz.

―Algunos escándalos venden pero no para una panadería familiar. Tu mamá lo odiaría.

La frialdad lo recorrió.

―Ya veo. Bueno, gracias por tu opinión, pero realmente no tienes que ver con esto. Te veré en casa.

Molestia revoleteó en su rostro. Lanzó su bolso sobre la mesa y sacó su cámara. Como de costumbre, su _tigrotta_ avanzó hacia él, se puso de puntitas y llegó a su rostro.

―¿Es eso lo que haces con tus hermanas cuando no estás de acuerdo con sus opiniones? No me extraña que se fueran. Oh, créeme, nunca podré olvidar mi lugar. No quiero estar involucrada en esta mierda, pero tú sigues metiendo la pata. Por el amor de dios, Mellark, despierta. Tratas a tus hermanas con un aire de superioridad que no pueden aguantar. Clove es perfectamente capaz de dirigir el negocio sin ti, sin embargo, en lugar de respetar su lugar, desafías todas sus decisiones.

―Suficiente. ―Sus cejas bajaron en un ceño―. No tienes ni idea de cómo se sienten mis hermanas.

Ella rió sin humor.

―¿Estás bromeando? Está más claro que el agua. Ellas te adoran y prácticamente creen que caminas sobre el agua. Sólo quieren algunas felicitaciones de su hermano mayor. Un poco de respeto por lo que han logrado. ¿Sabes que Annie cree que piensas que ella es una hazmerreír? Puede vestir celebridades y ganarse el respeto en su área, pero no significa nada si tú no reconoces su éxito. ¿Y Madge? Ama pintar, pero tú lo llamas un pequeño hobby lindo, le das una palmadita en su cabeza y la obligas a asistir a la escuela de negocios. Tiene mucho talento y lo persigue, pero quiere tu aprobación. No la estás viendo, ni a la mujer en que se está convirtiendo. Y Clove sigue luchando con la idea que es una impostora y el negocio nunca será verdaderamente de ella. La has hecho dudar de sus instintos.

Un músculo palpitó en su rostro.

―Las respeto y las amo más de lo que crees. Dios, ¡ellas son mi vida! Sacrifiqué todo para que puedan ser felices.

De repente, su rostro se suavizó.

―Lo sé― susurró―. Has hecho todo lo que un padre tendría que hacer. Las ayudaste con dinero, disciplina y buenos consejos. Las mantuviste a salvo. Te aseguraste de que hicieran lo correcto y que no quisieran nada. Pero te olvidaste la parte más importante. Ellas no quieren un padre sustituto. Quieren un hermano mayor que pueda bromear con ellas, apoyarlas y dejarlas brillar. Por su propia cuenta. No es necesario que cuides de ellas nunca más, Peeta. ―Le tocó la mejilla y la ternura se deslizó a través de las grietas y derecho en su corazón―. Ellas sólo quieren que les digas que las amas. Exactamente de la manera que son.

Sus palabras lo sacudieron y rasgaron sus cómodas anteojeras.

Ella sostuvo su cámara.

―Esto es lo que veo para la imagen de La Dolce Famiglia ―dijo. La pantalla mostró la foto de su madre, con el bol sujeto en sus brazos y una expresión soñadora en su cocina hogareña―. No se trata de comida y sexo. Se trata de esto. Sus sueños para su familia, su determinación de ser la mejor y la calidad que se esfuerza por lograr cada día. Ese debería ser tu lema y campaña publicitaria.

Se quedó mirando en silencio la pantalla. Cuando levantó la vista, una serie de emociones cruzaron sus facciones.

―Tienes mucha suerte en tenerlas. Cometes un error y ellas te perdonan. Eso es de lo que se trata la familia. ―Se detuvo como para pensar en otro evento―. Yo no pertenezco aquí, Peeta. Contigo. Con ellas. No puedo seguir con esto.

Se dio la vuelta y huyó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Todo en lo que él creyó y trabajó duro para mantener se puso de pie y lo ridiculizó. Su pasado nadaba ante sus ojos y aprisionaba el dolor insoportable del fracaso. El rostro de su madre lo miró fijamente desde la cámara. Se merecía más que esto. Se merecía más de él.

Sacó la silla de cuero y se sentó. Lentamente, pasó todas las fotos que Katniss había tomado desde que llegó. Eran mucho más que hermosos paisajes. En cada toma, ella había alcanzado algo difícil de conseguir, ya sea un color o una forma que infundía al espectador. Vio cómo sus cuatro sobrinos aparecieron en el foco, una sincera mirada sonriente, traviesos niños sucios, mientras la plastilina estaba aplastada entre sus dedos. Lentamente, dejó la cámara y se enfrentó a la verdad.

Se estaba enamorando de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, ella lo asustaba hasta la mierda. Katniss no era la mujer con la que alguna vez había imaginado pasar la vida. Retorció todo dentro de él hasta que vibró con una gran precisión e hizo que la larga fila de otras mujeres que se había llevado a la cama se desvaneciera en la nada. Era irritable, honesta hasta la exageración y escondía un centro blando que derretía su corazón.

Lo peor de todo el encuentro fue la comprensión de que ella tenía razón.

Él no había hecho su trabajo. Las imágenes de su padre muriendo ante sus ojos lo torturaron. La culpa de dejarlo perseguía sus sueños egoístas, mientras que su padre trabajó muchas horas y trató de construir una empresa en la que ni siquiera sus hijos creían.

El vacío desgarró sus entrañas. Pero Katniss dijo la verdad. A lo largo de su ascenso para empujar la empresa a la cima, se había negado a ver a sus hermanas como iguales. En su mente, ellas reflejaban la imagen de apesadumbradas jóvenes que necesitan desesperadamente protección y estabilidad. Incluso con la fuerza de su madre, Peeta sabía que dependía de él para proporcionar y asumir un papel de liderazgo. Y así lo hizo. Disciplinó, aconsejó y dirigió.

Pero nunca les dijo "buen trabajo". Nunca les dijo que las amaba. Nunca escuchó.

Había cometido una terrible injusticia con a cada una de ellas. Se negó permitirle a Clove cualquier recompensa verdadera interviniendo como CEO. Ella completó todas las tareas domésticas del día a día, sin embargo, nunca obtuvo ningún prestigio. Mantuvo todo lo bueno para sí mismo como un niño egoísta y nunca dio todo su apoyo.

Con Madge, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella siendo el bebé de la familia, que nunca pensó en preguntarle lo que quería. Ordenó, demandó y esperó. Claro, que sabía que le gustaba el arte, pero hasta que Katniss señaló su talento no se dio cuenta de que ella podría tener un sueño propio o incluso un estímulo para perseguir algo que no estaba orientado a los negocios.

Pero lo peor, con mucho, fue Annie. La vergüenza lo llenó mientras el reconocimiento apareció dentro y se ahogó con aire de sus pulmones. Annie siguió su sueño de ser una estilista, pero él siempre la reprendió por no asumir la responsabilidad de la empresa familiar y menospreció su elección. Ahora, él se dio cuenta de por qué. Estaba celoso, celoso de que ella fuera capaz de ir tras su sueño, aunque él había perdido el suyo. De alguna manera, tenía que dejar ir al enojo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de tomar sus propias decisiones y dejar la carrera fue su elección. Annie no debía tener que pagar el precio de seguir su sueño o por la pérdida de los suyos.

¿Y Katniss? Estaba a punto de huir. No tenía idea de cómo iba a convencerla, o derribar su cuidadoso control lo suficiente como para meterse bajo de su piel, pero maldición si no le iba a dar su mejor golpe. No la dejaría subir a ese avión hasta que la convenciera de entregar su alma. Entonces y sólo entonces, podría saber si iba a funcionar para ellos.

Los pedazos destruidos de su vida estaban a su alrededor. Era hora de tomar una decisión. Primero, hacer las cosas bien con sus hermanas. Segundo, dar un salto de fe. Katniss tenía el corazón y el alma de un guerrero herido y era el momento luchar por ella.

Tenía que encontrar a su esposa falsa y de alguna manera convencerla de que se quedara.


	15. Chapter 15

Adaptacion del libro de Jennifer Probst y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins…

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

Katniss se tendió sobre la cama y miró al techo. Su decisión era final.

Ella estaba sacando el infierno de Dodge.

Desde que puso un pie en la casa de Mellark, perdió su balance. Había conseguido ser succionada por los dramas familiares y en una extraña manera, empezó a importarle. Lo cual era un no-no. Ella necesitaba ser capaz de distanciarse de Peeta y conseguir acostumbrarse al reconocimiento de que él no estaría alrededor por más tiempo. Él podría no estar colgado de Delly. A ella no le importaba cómo había tratado de salir de este negocio. Ella se aseguró de que se atascara con su palabra. De todas formas, la última cosa que necesitaba era enseñar el trasero a algún tipo que quería cosas diferentes que ella.

¿No es así?

Sus pensamientos giraron y ella rodó sobre su costado y gimió. ¿Por qué había comenzado a dudar de sí misma? Su decisión inicial de dormir con él y sacarlo de su sistema fracasó. Una noche y a ella ya le importaba demasiado. ¿Qué si se había ligado? ¿Qué si tenía algunas ridículas ideas acerca de amor y permanencia? Seguro, él le dio orgasmos múltiples y la satisfacía físicamente. ¿Pero qué de su corazón? ¿Podía su corazón manejar semejante golpe?

Nop. Llámala cobarde, pero cuando Peeta regresara, ella estaría en el siguiente avión de vuelta a casa. Diría que su madre se enfermó. O que había ocurrido una muerte en la familia, algún tío lejano perdido. Lo que sea que la llevara lejos, muy lejos.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Ella saltó inmediatamente aterrada.

― ¿Quién es?

―Madge. ¿Puedo entrar?

―Seguro.

La joven chica rebotó dentro y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Katniss sonrío a la mirada feliz en su cara. Por un momento, se había resistido a su mal humor y parecía alegre. Su maquillaje estaba aplicado con un mano más sutil, sus ropas mostraban un poco de su figura, diferentes a los jeans holgados y camisetas que la chica por lo general lucía. Al menos Katniss había ayudado a Madge en alguna forma. Una cosa que manejó sin cagarla.

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche de fiesta? ―preguntó Katniss―. Y antes de que respondas, es mejor que sea bueno. Tuve que lidiar con tus primos anoche y todavía me estoy recuperando.

Madge se río y cruzó sus piernas. Sus ojos encendidos con emoción.

―Katniss, fue tan increíble. Amééééé a Johanna; ella fue súper buena onda. Y maravillosa. Y los chicos eran realmente agradables y educados. Era un grupo grande así que nunca me sentí incomoda, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Ellos dijeron que sería una gran modelo!

Katniss sonrío.

―Lo harías, pero no sé si eso es algo que quieras perseguir, Madge. Personalmente, creo que lo harías mejor con una educación universitaria y tu arte. Eres talentosa.

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

―Gracias. Sí, Peeta y _mama _probablemente enloquecerían. Pero fue agradable que ellos en realidad pensaran que sería lo suficientemente buena para modelar. Me invitaron a su siguiente sesión y ahora tengo sus números de teléfono y nos enviamos mensajes de texto de ida y vuelta.

―Me alegra que hicieras algunos nuevos amigos.

―A mí, también. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Mientras que no implique ser niñera.

― ¿Puedo tomar prestada una de tus bufandas? ¿Tienes alguna azul hielo? Quiero tratar con un nuevo atuendo y necesito un accesorio lindo. ―Arrugó la nariz―. A Annie le da un ataque cuando tomo prestado algo de ella y Clove sólo tiene ropa de negocios.

―Seguro. Traigo alguna extra en mi bolsa de viaje. Está en el armario… sírvete tú misma.

Madge parloteaba acerca de los detalles de su noche y Katniss se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la cabecera, relajándose bajo el ritual de ropas siendo prestadas y chicas hablando. Madge decía _oohs _y _aahs _sobre un puño de sus bufandas, tomó dos, entonces de detuvo.

― ¿Qué es esto?

Katniss miró hacia arriba. Su corazón se detuvo.

Madge sostenía un pequeño libro cubierto de tela con una brillante cubierta púrpura. La chica lo miró con curiosidad, entonces lo volteó abierto.

― ¡No! ―Katniss se apresuró al lado en un esfuerzo por agarrarlo.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es un hechizo de amor? Oh, mi Dios, es eso. Genial.

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

El recuerdo de su noche ebria golpeó en su cerebro y le dio un instantáneo dolor de cabeza. Sí, ella apoyó a Delly cuando su amiga lanzó el hechizo para un hombre. Sí, Delly terminó casándose con el hermano de Katniss y ellos eran felices. Pero no había manera de que eso fuera hecho con el hechizo. De hecho, Gale era el opuesto completo de todo lo que Alexa había pedido originalmente, pero cuando ella señaló eso, Delly sólo se río y dijo que la Madre Tierra había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Delly la obligó a tomar el libro de hechizos y usarlo. Katniss se había rehusado al principio, pero eventualmente lo lanzó en su bolsa y se olvidó de ello.

Hasta esa noche. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría encontrar el hombre correcto para casarse, nunca tendría niños y estaría sola por el resto de su vida. Entonces bebió demasiadas margaritas, vio una película cursi y sacó el libro violeta. Luego procedió a hacer un fuego en su sala de estar y crear la temida lista.

Las cualidades que ella demandó hicieron que apretara sus ojos cerrados y evitara el recuerdo. Estúpida y juvenil. Por supuesto, los hechizos de amor no funcionan, pero deslizar el papel bajo la cama parecía como lo mínimo que podía hacer después de hacer un maldito fuego y quemar la lista. Ella nunca le dijo a Delly, una de las primeras cosas que había escondido de su mejor amiga. Mejor mantener el secreto en caso de expansión de noticias.

Como sea, no había un hombre en el mundo que contuviera las cualidades que ella buscaba. Ella bien pudo buscar héroe en el diccionario y desear que Superman apareciera fuera de la su ventana de su apartamento.

Olvidó por completo que había lanzado el libro en su bolsa de viaje, en un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que había hecho. Ahora, la verdad de su locura se burló de ella en violeta neón.

―Madge, no es nada, en realidad, olvidé que estaba allí. ―Se río, pero incluso a sus propios oídos sonó falso―. Mi amiga me lo dio como una broma.

Madge pasó rozando las páginas.

― ¿Lo hiciste? ¿El hechizo de amor? ¿Es así como Peeta y tú se conocieron?

Humillación la arrastró hacia abajo como una succionante marea en contracorriente.

―No, por supuesto, que no. Es sólo una broma y me olvidé de deshacerme de él.

Los ojos de Madge se ampliaron.

― ¿Puedo tenerlo?

Katniss apuñó sus manos y miró con horror al libro.

― ¿Qué? No, no, es una cosa tonta. Esa cosa no funciona y tu hermano me mataría si te ve con un libro de brujería.

―No es brujería. Esto dice que tienes que enlistar todas las cualidades que quieres y necesitas en una pareja. Seguir el hechizo y él viene a ti. ―Ella se movió a través de las páginas mientras Katniss luchaba con el pánico absoluto―. Wow, esto dice que tienes que hacer un fuego en honor a la Madre Tierra. Oh, Katniss, ¿por favor? Juro que no le diré a un alma, es sólo súper interesante.

La boca de Katniss colgó abierta como un pez. ¿Por qué no lo lanzó fuera cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Era como una moneda falsa que seguía apareciendo. Iba a matar a Delly por obligarla a tomarlo. Absolutamente la mataría.

― ¿Katniss? ¿Por favor?

Con creciente anticipación, ella miró al libro, como si esperara ver si podía desaparecer en una nube de humo. No tuvo suerte. Que malísimo día, comenzando con un gato loco. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó que eso no fuera a convertirse en el error más grande de su vida.

―Está bien, bien. Pero no le digas a nadie. ¿Sabes que es sólo una broma, cierto? Dime que no estás pensando en tomar esto seriamente, Madge, o lo lanzaré lejos ahora.

Madge sacudió su cabeza y levantó su mano.

―Lo prometo. Sólo pienso que es divertido. Cuando terminé de mirarlo, me desharé de él. ¡Gracias, Katniss! ―Ella saltó de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Katniss rodó y aplastó su cara en la almohada.

Suficiente. Ella despreciaba las fiestas de lástima, especialmente las suyas. Tenía que empezar a empacar sus maletas, comprar un boleto de avión y conseguir salir de aquí.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

Ella gimió en su almohada.

― ¡Váyase!

―Katniss, voy a entrar.

Peeta.

Ella saltó. Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Realizar la confrontación de una vez. Él le gritaría por echar a perder su vida familiar, ella le diría que se iría de aquí y llegarían a algún tipo de acuerdo así ambos podrían tener lo que querían. Suavizó su cabello hacia abajo y tomó una respiración profunda.

―Entra.

Él entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su boca se secó y su estómago revoloteó. Su presencia llenó la habitación y llenaba cada pulgada libre con una masculinidad que era parte natural de quien él era. Katniss tenía una loca visión de despojarlo de sus ropas y rendirse a él justo aquí. Justo ahora.

Antes de irse.

Luchó con el impulso y se mantuvo calmada. Sus azules ojos la abrasaron como si esperara que ella hablara.

―Supongo que estás aquí para gritar.

Su labio se torció.

―No esta vez.

El silencio pulsó con un trasfondo de peligro. La candente tensión sexual se encendió entre ellos, causándole retroceder unos centímetros lejos de él. Sólo unos centímetros.

―Oh. Bien, bueno, porque no estoy de humor. He tenido un día de mierda.

―Yo, también. Estoy a punto de cambiar eso.

Ella escuchó un golpe y se dio cuenta que él se sacó los zapatos. La elegante tela de su camisa apenas contenía su ancho pecho y musculosos brazos. Katniss enroscó sus dedos para frenar la urgencia de explorar cada duro ángulo de su cuerpo. Ella salió disparada.

―Peeta, tenemos que hablar. Quiero ir a casa.

Una ceja se levantó pero se mantuvo en silencio. Él lentamente desenredó su corbata azul marino del nudo, la deslizó alrededor de su cuello y la dejó caer.

― ¿Por qué?

Su boca cayó abierta.

―Um, déjame pensar en esto. Porque este viaje entero ha sido un desastre. Porque soy miserable y tú eres miserable y estamos echando a perder a tu familia. Porque odio mentir y no puedo pasar un día más fingiendo ser tú amorosa y obediente esposa. Voy a salir con una excusa. Diré que alguien murió. Un primo lejano perdido o un tío, así no me sentiré culpable. Creo que hemos hecho nuestras intenciones conocidas de estar casados por un sacerdote y estoy segura de que podemos mantener el engaño hasta la boda de Annie.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando, entonces lentamente deslizó la banda de su cabello. Las hebras brillaban alrededor de su cara y cayeron a sus hombros. El gesto hizo que sus muslos se apretaran en agonía mientras un calor húmedo corría a su centro y palpitaba. Se moría de ganas de fotografiarlo, un poderoso, peligroso macho contenido en un traje civilizado. Dios, él era hermoso.

Ella parloteaba con un loco esfuerzo para reinar el deseo al rojo vivo que la atravesó.

―De hecho, si tú en realidad lo quieres, vendré a la boda de Annie. Te di mi palabra, e intento mantener mi lado del trato.

Se quedó mirándolo impotente, con seguridad algún tipo de juego se estaba jugando pero ella no era parte de las reglas.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

― ¿Huyendo asustada, _la mia tigrotta_? ―Arrastró las palabras―. Estoy decepcionado. ¿Una noche juntos y ya no puedes manejarlo?

Ella exclamó.

―Tú eres el único que no puede manejar la verdad, Mellark. Estoy cansada de andar con mucho sigilo alrededor de ti como el resto de tu familia. Es tiempo de que despiertes y enfrentes la manera en que ves a tus hermanas y admitas que amas el control tanto que harías cualquier cosa para mantenerlo.

―Estás en lo correcto. ―Sus dedos tiraron abiertos los primeros pocos botones de su camisa.

Ella parpadeó. Un remolino de cabello rubio. Los pezones planos sobre una masa de musculo.

― ¿Huh? ¿Qué dijiste?

―Dije que estás en lo correcto. Hablé con mis hermanas y rogué por sus disculpas. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste hoy en la sala de conferencias.

Aturdida, ella sólo miró mientras los botones seguían abriéndose. Un estomago de lavadero. Una línea rubia intrigante que desaparecía debajo de la hebilla de sus pantalones. Su boca se hizo agua y su cerebro se empañó. Él desfajó la camisa de sus pantalones así que cayó completamente abierta.

― ¿Qué… qué infiernos estás haciendo? ―chilló.

―Tomándote en la cama. ―La camisa golpeó el piso. Sus manos trabajaron en la hebilla del cinturón, entonces lo deslizó a través de los bucles. Luego se desabrochó su cremallera.

Su mirada recorrió con avidez sobre la perfección masculina ante ella. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas.

―Ven aquí, Katniss.

Su corazón latía tan duro que estrangulaba su sangre, entonces bombeaba locamente en un esfuerzo por mantenerse al día con sus hormonas.

― ¿Huh?

―Hmm, debería haber hecho esto hace un rato. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que estarías muda? ―Enganchó su mano y tiró de ella fuera de la cama.

Estupefacta por la electricidad sexual del toque de su piel sobre la suya, se dejó guiar por lo que estaba de pie ante él.

―Déjame ser claro, _la mia tigrotta_. Estoy tomándote en la cama. Voy a quitar tus ropas, enterrarme profundo dentro de ti y hacer que te vengas tantas veces que la única palabra de tus labios será mi nombre, rogándome que lo haga todo otra vez. ―Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y tiró. Entonces se cernió sobre ella, sus ojos acalorados prometiéndole cada decadente, lujurioso placer que ella podía tomar―. _¿Capisce? _

―Yo, yo no creo, yo…

Su boca se estampó sobre la suya.

Su mente pudo haber necesitado un momento para recuperarse, pero su cuerpo floreció y se abrió bajo su orden. Ella tomó cada golpe suave de su lengua y demandó más mientras cavaba sus uñas en sus hombros y colgaba. En minutos, sus ropas fueron sacadas.

El sabor sensual y olor de él inundaron su nariz. Ya, su cuerpo se puso húmedo y ardientemente caliente, doliendo por él para llenarla. Él gruñó bajo en su garganta y se encajó a sí mismo rápidamente en un condón. Esta vez él la instó sobre sus manos y rodillas, arrastró sus muslos aparte y se sumergió.

Ella gritó ante la deliciosa sensación de tirantez y empujó hacia arriba por más.

La profunda penetración no le dejó ningún lugar para esconderse. Katniss jadeó mientras trataba de mantener algo de nuevo para ella, pero como si él sintiera su retirada, alcanzó y rodó las puntas de sus pezones entre sus dedos, ralentizando su ritmo. Cada deliberado, con fácil impulso la empujó más cerca del borde pero sin darle lo suficiente para sobrevolar. Ella gimió y trató de acelerarlo.

Su cálido aliento corrió sobre su oído.

― ¿Quieres algo?

Ella se estremeció.

―Te odio.

Se río bajo.

―Me encantas en esta posición. Tienes el más hermoso trasero.

Él movió en círculos sus caderas e hizo algo que debía ser ilegal.

―Peeta, por favor.

―Quédate.

Ella trató de procesar sus palabras pero su cuerpo dolía y cada centímetro palpitaba.

― ¿Qué?

Él mordisqueó su oído y acarició sus pechos.

―Quédate conmigo hasta el final de la semana, _mia amore_. Prométemelo.

Más cerca y más cerca. El orgasmo estaba justo fuera de alcance y ella lo ansiaba como antes, quería que aporreara dentro de ella y la reclamara.

―Sí. Me quedaré.

Él murmuró en satisfacción, agarró sus caderas y le dio todo. El clímax vino duro y rápido y ella se sacudió en la secuela. Él gritó su nombre y la siguió y se hundieron en la almohada, Peeta sosteniéndola cerca como si nunca la dejaría ir.

.

.

.

Peeta le frotó suavemente la espalda desnuda mientras ella se estiraba en la caricia. Una profunda satisfacción recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y se recordó una vez más que, finalmente, Katniss Everdeen le pertenecía.

Su abierta y carnal reacción impactó cualquier otro encuentro que él hubiese tenido. La advertencia brillaba en la profundidad de la caja cerrada, pero se negó a estropear el momento preocupándose. De alguna manera, solucionarían las cosas. Tras la seducción de una hermosa mujer terminada en la cama, Peeta siempre experimentaba satisfacción. Lo que fluía en ese momento por su mente era el intento sentido de realización que corría por sus venas. Como si por fin hubiese encontrado a su otra mitad.

Dios, debía estar loco.

Dejándose escoger una mujer que convertiría su vida en un desastre. Su voz interior le susurró la verdad burlonamente. Ella también atraía una sensación de alegría, entusiasmo y desafío que él anhelaba, no importa lo duro que había luchado para establecerse con una mujer fácil. Era como si su pasión en el circuito de carreras se trasladase a la mujer que deseaba. Desenfrenada, salvaje, contradictoria y terca. Recordó la adrenalina al manejar ese poder, llevándolo alrededor de las curvas y manteniendo el vehículo apenas bajo control. Katniss le recordaba a la misma emoción. Ella reunía toda la gama de emociones que normalmente estaban cerradas bajo llave y se transformaban en una conducta civilizada. Su pasado lo había alcanzado finalmente.

Y era feliz.

De repente, Katniss se disparó fuera de la cama. Su pelo cayendo desordenadamente sobre un ojo, con el pecho desnudo, contempló horrorizada la puerta cerrada.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío, tu madre! ¡Madge! He gritado, se me olvidó que estaban en casa.

Él se rio y tiró de ella en sus brazos.

―Antes de llegar a tu habitación, _mama _dijo que tenía que ir a la ciudad para algún tipo de sorpresa. Tomó a Madge con ella, así que yo sabía que tendríamos unas horas a solas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―Así que tenías esto planeado desde el principio. ―Ella le dirigió una mirada burlona―. Pensaba que habías venido a gritarme por involucrarme en tu negocio.

―Había planeado gritar después.

Su mano se deslizó y le dio a su pene un apretón. Él se echó a reír y la inmovilizó contra el colchón con el muslo. En ese momento, él se endureció y empujó insistentemente contra su centro húmedo. Con un brillo travieso, su mano lo exploró, acariciando la punta y deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre su eje. La mujer tenía manos peligrosas y eventualmente lo mataría. Sin embargo, moriría como un hombre feliz.

― ¿Qué estabas diciendo? ―ronroneó ella, alternando entre burlones y duros movimientos de bombeo.

Peeta apretó los dientes.

―No juegues juegos que no puedes ganar, _la mia tigrotta _―gruñó.

Entonces tomó sus labios en un beso duro y profundo. Su esencia de almizcle rozó su nariz mientras que el dulce sabor inundaba sus sentidos.

―Voy a ganar esta ronda, Mellark ―susurró ella.

Su lengua pasó por encima de su labio inferior y le mordió fuerte. El pequeño dolor se disparó directamente a su pene y su piel se extendió para acomodarse.

―Te enseñaría quien es el jefe ahora mismo, pero no tengo otro condón a mano.

Ella lo guió una tentadora pulgada más.

Él se detuvo en la entrada. La cabeza le daba vueltas como a un hombre con su primera mujer.

―Estoy tomando la píldora y estoy sana. ―Sus ojos brillaron con una loca necesidad que lo llamaba.

Con un sólo empuje, se hundió dentro de ella.

Estaban uno al lado del otro, cara a cara y él se deleitó en lo íntimo de ver su expresión mientras él se movía dentro de ella. Sus pechos llenaron su mano y las bayas rojas de sus pezones le tentaron para llevarlos a su boca y chuparlos duramente. El aroma a sándalo lo alcanzó y ella recibió cada embestida con un abierto desenfreno que disparó su sangre. Mantuvo el ritmo lento y fácil, no queriendo precipitar el placer extremo de su cuerpo floreciendo a su lado. Su canal se apretó y se quedó sin aliento mientras se acercaba a la cima. Él se agarró a su control y volcó sus caderas para golpear su punto dulce, viéndola desmoronarse.

Se tragó su nombre en sus labios y se dejó a sí mismo reunirse con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la había llamado de una manera cariñosa que nunca había pronunciado antes. Un término que había guardado a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa. Uno que nunca había utilizado antes, incluso en el apogeo del orgasmo.

_Mia amore. _

Mi amor.

Peeta se tragó la repentina estrechez en su garganta y la abrazó.

―Hay que vestirse.

―Hm. ―Peeta pasó una mano por sus hermosas curvas, disfrutando de la sensación de los lisos músculos y la piel sedosa―. En un minuto.

―Tu mamá debe estar en casa con Madge. Annie quiere ir por más accesorios de dama de honor esta noche. Y tengo que ayudar a hacer la cena otra vez, maldita sea.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de risa contenida y ella le dio un débil puñetazo.

―Lo siento, _cara_, esta semana no fue lo que cualquiera de nosotros había esperado.

Su voz era suave susurro.

―No. No lo ha sido. ―Una pausa―. Peeta, ¿qué ha pasado con tus hermanas?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, luego suavizó las líneas de canela de su cara.

―Tenías razón. Sobre todo. ―El remordimiento surgió, pero él se abrió paso, sabiendo que sólo podía hacer las cosas bien en el futuro―. Me perdí en mi papel y he cometido muchos errores. Después de que irte, hablé con mis hermanas y me disculpé. También les mostré tu foto de _mama _y les encantó. Vamos a lanzar una nueva campaña basada en tu fotografía.

Sus cejas se dispararon.

― ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es maravilloso.

Peeta sonrió, trazando el contorno de su boca exuberante. Maldijo a sus padres, que no habían visto el tesoro que ella era y la habían hecho dudar de su capacidad de amar. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un punto de inflexión y era necesario obligar a ambos a enfrentarse a la verdad. Su falso matrimonio se había desviado hacia algo más y creía que era demasiado valioso como para tirarlo.

Peeta le cogió la barbilla y la obligó suavemente a mirarlo.

―Escúchame, Katniss. Esto es importante. En pocos días, me has hecho ver cosas de las que nunca me había dado cuenta. Cómo he estado tratando a mis hermanas y lo que realmente necesitan de mí. Has hecho sentir a cuatro niños pequeños amados y cuidados, aunque acababan de conocerte. Respetas a mi madre y has hecho comida en su cocina, que es lo más importante que puedes darle. Le has dado a mi hermana pequeña una razón para creer en sí misma otra vez y creer que es hermosa. Eres una mujer increíble, Katniss Everdeen. ―Él la miró profundamente a los ojos y le dijo la verdad―. Quédate conmigo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras esperaba. Ella cerró los ojos, como si estuviera buscando sus propias respuestas y luego abrió la boca para responder.

― ¡Peeta! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ven rápido, _mama _está enferma!

Las palabras que ella estaba a punto de pronunciar murieron rápidamente, y Peeta se preguntó si siempre lamentaría el momento de la interrupción. Saltaron de la cama, se vistieron y se abrieron camino abajo. Madge estaba parada frente a la puerta de su madre.

― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó con calma, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

Ella se llevó una mano a los labios y ahogó las palabras.

―El Dr. Aurelius está con ella. Fuimos a la ciudad y estaba todo bien y luego me dijo que se sentía débil y mareada. Le dije que descansara porque el sol había estado fuerte hoy pero ha insistido en llamar al doctor. ―Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos―. ¿Tal vez debí haberla llevado al hospital? No sabía qué hacer, Peeta.

―Calla, lo has hecho todo bien. ―Él la tomó en sus brazos para un rápido abrazo―. Vamos a esperar unos minutos y ver qué nos dice el médico. Tal vez no es nada. _¿Va bene? _

Madge asintió. Cuando la soltó, se dio cuenta de que Katniss la cogió de la mano, como si fuera el gesto más natural del mundo. Murmullos bajos pasaron a través de la puerta cerrada y el aplastó su necesidad de entra r. Finalmente, el Dr. Aurelius salió.

―_Buon giorno, _doctor. ¿Cómo está _mama_? ―preguntó Peeta.

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro del anciano. Vestido informalmente con pantalones de color caqui, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas de deporte, Peeta supuso que la llamada de Madge lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Su maletín negro se ajustaba al cliché, ya que su familia seguía creyendo en la atención a domicilio y las visitas puerta a puerta. Él miró por encima de sus gafas, sus ojos marrones preocupados.

―Um, un hospital no es necesario por el momento.

Peeta esperó más, pero el doctor permaneció en silencio, moviéndose de un pie a otro. Él desvió la mirada. Peeta contuvo su impaciencia, pero Madge estalló frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ha tenido un ataque al corazón? ¿Por qué no nos dice algo, es muy malo?

El médico pasó una mano por sus entradas y tosió.

―No es un ataque al corazón. Ella necesita descansar, eso es todo.

― ¿Ha sido el calor? ¿Su medicación? ¿Algo que necesitemos hacer? ―preguntó Peeta.

El Dr. Aurelius negó con la cabeza y pasó junto a él.

―Manténganla en la cama por hoy. Denle un montón de líquidos. Esto sucede a veces, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. ―El viejo hombre se detuvo de repente y apretó el hombro de Peeta en un abrazo mortal―. Recuerde una cosa, Peeta. Sin estrés. Lo que tu madre le pida, sólo déselo. _¿Capisce? _

―Pero…

El doctor dejó caer la mano, le dio Madge un rápido beso en la mejilla y estudió a Katniss. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se fijó en su figura, como si la estudiase para un examen, luego le acarició la mejilla.

―Felicidades por su matrimonio, _signora bella_. Bienvenida a la familia. ―Luego, con una sonrisa, corrió hacia la puerta y se marchó.

―Oh, gracias a Dios. Probablemente solo fue la caminata y el calor ―dijo Carina―. Voy a buscar un poco de agua y de zumo. ―Su hermana se fue y sus rodillas se debilitaron con una oleada de alivio. Sin decir una palabra, Katniss entró en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Un profundo sentido de resuelta paz llenó su alma. Aspiró el dulce olor de su champú de fresa.


	16. Chapter 16

Adaptacion de libro de Jennifer Probst los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins…

_**CAPITULO 16 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**_

Katniss miró al sacerdote como si él hubiera llegado para realizar un exorcismo. La habitación quedó en silencio, y Madge parecía ansiosa por su completa falta de interés. De hecho, en otro momento y lugar en su vida, esto le hubiera parecido divertido. Como una de esas comedias que a ella le encantaba, donde estúpidas situaciones ocurrían en la comodidad de su propia sala.

De ninguna manera. Ella no iba a casarse con Peeta Mellark.

Una risa nerviosa burbujeó de sus labios. Ya era suficiente. Esperó a que Peeta explicara la verdad. Él nunca llevaría a cabo esto. Diablos, ella era la peor pesadilla de su vida, a pesar de que tenían sexo grandioso y él le dijera algunas cosas dulces. En la fría luz de la mañana, él perdería el interés y seguiría buscando a la esposa apropiada. Alguien que se adaptara mejor a él y a su familia. Alguien como Delly.

Madge finalmente habló:

―Umm, ¿Chicos? ¿No están emocionados? Tendremos una boda.

Dado a que su falso marido parecía estupefacto, ¿o mejor dicho mudo? Ella decidió ser racional.

Katniss respiró hondo.

―Escuchen todos. Tenemos algo importante que decirles. Verán, Peeta y yo…

― ¡Espera! ―El rugido de Peeta ahogó sus palabras. Sus ojos prácticamente salían de su cráneo mientras calmadamente caminaba hacia ella, tomó su mano, y encaró a su familia―. Lo que Katniss quiere decir es que nunca esperamos tener una ceremonia aquí o tan pronto. Katniss quiere invitar a nuestros primos y tíos a la celebración. ―Su risa sonó vacía y falsa―. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo así de rápido? Quiero decir, Padre Richard, imagino que usted quiere que Katniss y yo escuchemos algunas pláticas antes de bendecir nuestra unión.

El Padre Richard, en su presencia divina, no se percató de la mentira y sonrió cálidamente.

―Bueno, por supuesto, sé que eso es lo normal, Peeta. Sabes que la Iglesia se toma su tiempo para aprobar un matrimonio, pero has estado bajo mi cuidado desde que eras joven. Así que tan pronto como tu madre supo que volarías de regreso, se puso en contacto conmigo y apresuramos la documentación. Tú eres un Mellark y la realeza tiene algunas prioridades.

_Mama _Mellark luchó por levantarse. Tomó un sorbo de agua y le devolvió el vaso al Padre Richard.

Cuando habló, su voz estaba enhebrada con debilidad. Extraño, porque incluso cuando ella se sentía cansada, su madre hablaba con una fuerza totalmente contradictoria con la visión frágil ante él. Dios, tal vez ella estaba muy, muy enferma.

―Te entiendo, hijo. Y no quisiera arruinar tus deseos, pero me temo no poder estar presente en una gran celebración. Me siento muy cansada. El doctor volverá mañana y dijo que si yo sigo así tendrá que hospitalizarme para exámenes. ―Sus ojos marrones brillaron con un destello de determinación―. Les pido que hagan esto por mí. Reciten sus votos en la terraza de atrás, así yo podré estar segura de que su unión está completa.

Madge parecía aliviada de sus preocupaciones y volvió a parlotear sin parar.

―Mira, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sé que preferirían una gran fiesta, pero podemos organizarla para la siguiente semana, _mama _ha decidió que es más importante hacer la ceremonia religiosa de inmediato. ―Aplaudió―. ¡Katniss, conseguí el vestido perfecto para ti! Espero que te guste; lo guardé en el armario y es de tu talla y lo tengo en mi habitación. ¡Vamos a arreglarte! Las chicas deberán llegar en cualquier momento. Peeta, tú puedes usar ese precioso esmoquin que dejaste aquí la última vez. _La Dolce Famiglia _trajo un pastel de chocolate, y tengo un par de botellas de champan enfriándose. ¡Esto será muy divertido!

La escena fue un borrón para Katniss. Su corazón latía acelerado, y el sudor picaba en su piel. La respiración se atorró en su garganta y se negaba a salir. Intentó calmarse con sus tácticas de costumbre, pero una parte de ella comprendía que era demasiado tarde. Perdía el control rápidamente y este podría ser uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su vida.

De repente, la mirada de Peeta se agudizó en su rostro. Como si intuyera su colapso inminente, dio una rápida excusa, luego la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Katniss se estremeció cuando las olas de adrenalina se apoderaron de ella y le robaban la cordura. Llegaron hasta el dormitorio y Peeta la guió hasta la cama, empujándole la cabeza entre las piernas. El instinto de pelear contra el miedo a perder el control hizo su reacción peor. Cerró sus manos en puños y jadeó por aire. Estaba a punto de gritar de impotencia cuando las fuertes manos de Peeta y su voz se filtraron a través de la neblina y demandaron su atención.

―Escúchame, Katniss. Respira. Lento y constante. Estarás bien; te tengo y no dejaré que nada que pase. Suelta el control y déjate llevar. ―Sus manos frotaron su espalda con movimientos suaves, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella en una demostración de apoyo. Ella se concentró en su voz y se aferró al sólido peso de sus palabras. Cedió a los sentimientos retorcidos en su interior y, por último, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. El reloj sonó, y su corazón se tranquilizó, permitiéndole inhalar y exhalar. Al mismo tiempo, Peeta siguió hablando con ella, dijo algo irrelevante que la tranquilizó y la relajo. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza.

Él presionó su frente contra la de ella y acunó sus mejillas.

― ¿Mejor, _cara_? ―Sus insondables ojos azules la atravesaban con preocupación y una emoción más profunda que ella no conocía.

Katniss asintió. La emoción aumentó, una extraña mezcla de ternura y necesidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Tenía demasiado miedo a hablar, se deleitaba con el toque de su mano en la mejilla y la ráfaga de aire caliente de sus labios.

―Déjame buscarte algo de agua. Quédate aquí y relájate. Vamos a solucionar esto.

Dejó la habitación y regresó y ella bebió pequeños sorbos de agua fría y fresca que bajó por su garganta adolorida. Una calma se apoderó de ella. Estaba a salvo. De alguna forma, de alguna manera, ella confiaba en él. Primero con su cuerpo.

Ahora con su corazón.

―Supongo que la idea de casarte conmigo no fue de tu agrado ―dijo secamente.

Ella farfulló una carcajada.

―No quise golpear tu ego, Mellark. No me gusta la idea repentina de casarme legalmente con un marido falso en frente a su familia.

Él suspiró y pasó las manos por su rostro.

―Esto es muy malo.

― ¿Tú crees? Siento que tu madre es la gánster de la película _"Ella siempre dice sí"_. ¿Recuerdas cuando gánster los obliga a casarse porque los pilló teniendo sexo? ―gimió―. Nunca debimos habernos ido a la cama. De alguna manera, estamos siendo castigados. Tenemos que contarle a tu madre la verdad.

Esperó a que estuviera de acuerdo, pero en cambió le lanzó una mirada extraña.

―No conozco esa película y mi familia no es una mafia.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Bueno, ¿por qué siento como si no estuvieras en la misma página que yo?

― ¿Qué página?

Buen Señor, a veces olvidaba que él no entendía muchas expresiones americanas.

―No importa. ¿Por qué no estás horrorizado?

― ¡Lo estoy! Sólo estoy pensando desde todos los ángulos. Mira, _cara_, mi madre está enferma. El doctor dijo que debía evitar todo el estrés y darle todo lo que ella pide. Si le digo la verdad ahora, puedo provocarle un ataque al corazón.

El corazón de Katniss dio un vuelco ante la idea de ser responsable de mamá Mellark. Se mordió el labio inferior.

―Peeta, ¿qué me estás pidiendo?

Su mirada la atravesó. Cada palabra se enterró en ella como clavos en un ataúd proverbial.

―Quiero que te cases conmigo ―dijo―. En serio.

Se levantó de la cama.

― ¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso. ¿Estás loco? Estaremos legalmente casados. Cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos tendremos que pasar a través de una anulación o divorcio o algo así. Oh, Dios mío, es una locura. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Estoy atrapada en una tonta novela de romance!

―Tranquilízate. ―Cruzó la habitación y tomó sus manos―. Escúchame, Katniss. Yo me encargaré de todo. Nadie más tiene que saberlo. Diremos nuestros votos, haremos una fiesta, y nos marcharemos a casa. Yo me encargaré de todo el papeleo y los gastos. Será discreto. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por mi madre, por mi familia. Sé que pido demasiado, pero te lo pido de todos modos.

Él mundo se tambaleó. Peeta esperó por su respuesta, su rostro sereno, como si le hubiera pedido una cita para cenar en lugar de unos votos matrimoniales. Empujando lejos todos sus pensamientos borrosos que gritaban en su mente, ella buscó una respuesta.

Su madre estaba enferma. Sí, sería un matrimonio falso, pero decir la verdad en este punto podría ser un completo desastre. Sus hermanas se sentirían traicionadas y desconsoladas. Annie no sería capaz de casarse, ¿y qué más dramas podrían suceder? ¿Qué tan malo sería decir unos votos y hacerlo legal? Era sólo un trozo de papel. Nada iba a cambiar y no era como si alguien tuviera que saberlo. Ella no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, ningún amor o familia que le importara además de Gale y Delly. Quizá podría funcionar. Si ella se casaba con él ahora, podría subirse a un avión mañana, regresar a Nueva York y fingir que nada sucedió.

Sí. Ella estaba en la tierra de la negación.

Él estaba metido en un gran apuro y ella se aseguraría de que él permaneciera muy lejos de Delly de ahora en adelante. Un pequeño sacrificio para cambiar al mundo. Esas eran palabras tontas de un libro. Un libro sagrado, claro, pero hecho por el hombre. ¿Cierto? No significa nada.

_Mia amore_.

El término la sacudió hasta la médula y se estremeció. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él le pedía que se quedara. Actuó como si se preocupara por ella más allá del sexo físico. Si ella aceptaba, de alguna manera, la locura que en la que vivían la dejaría destrozada. Él ya estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad de su pasado y ella juró que nadie sentiría lastima por ella. Prometió hace muchos años que nunca nadie lo sabría.

Había una manera, sin embargo, de asegurarse de nunca salir herida.

―Lo haré.

Él se acercó a ella, pero negó con la cabeza.

―Con una condición, Mellark. Deja de presionarme. Terminamos esta farsa para la siguiente semana y tomamos caminos separados. Nada de dormir juntos ya. No más fingir que esto es más de lo que es.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y en ellos había una gran variedad de emociones.

― ¿Eso es lo que pides de mí?

Lágrimas tontas amenazaron con derramarse, pero ella sin piedad las contuvo y alzó la barbilla. Entonces, mintió.

―Sí. Eso es lo quiero.

―Lamento que te sientas de esa manera, _cara _―susurró. Pesar y algo más, algo peligroso brilló en su rostro―. _Va bene_.

Katniss apartó las manos de las suyas, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

―Madge, ven aquí y ayúdame a vestirme. Y descorcha el champán.

Un fuerte grito y aplausos subieron las escaleras. Peeta asintió, entonces pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

Tenía nudo en la garganta mientras se preparaba para el más grande espectáculo de su vida e intento fingir que no se sentía tan vacía.

Los rayos del sol resplandecían anaranjadamente en el horizonte. Katniss estaba de pie frente al sacerdote en la terraza trasera. En pocas horas las hermanas de Peeta habían transformado el patio a una simple elegancia que le robó la respiración. Rosas coloridas en pequeñas cestas colgando de lámparas de papel daban una iluminación íntima en al pasillo. Su madre estaba apoyada sobre los cojines de una silla, un elegante edredón arropando su regazo. Sus hermanas resaltaban con sus coloridos vestidos con pequeños ramos de lirios blancos, mientras caminaban detrás de ella, pero no fue hasta que miró a su pronto-a-ser-verdadero-esposo que Katniss comprendió que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Estaba vestido con un traje oscuro que hacía hincapié a la amplitud de sus hombros y pecho, su cabello recogido hacia atrás y los rasgos esculpidos de su rostro se suavizaron mientras la miraba con admiración. El vestido blanco se ajustaba a su figura, con un escote en el frente y abrazando por completo sus brazos. Una pequeña cola caía por detrás. Peeta tomó su mano y besó la palma. Un hormigueo subió por su brazo y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras él sentía la conexión. Mantuvo su brazo entrelazado con el suyo como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a huir. El sacerdote los encaró y comenzó la ceremonia. Las palabras fueron confusas y borrosas al principio, hasta que ella comenzó a recitar sus votos.

_En lo bueno o en lo malo… _

_En la salud y en la enfermedad… _

_Para honrar y respetar… _

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe… _

Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles. Dante le lanzó una mirada de disgusto mientras se posaba a su lado, lamiendo su pata y esperando que la embarazosa escena llegara a su fin. Soplaba un viento suave y cálido, burlándose de sus palabras y llevándoselas lejos hacia las colinas. Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el patio mientras la familia Mellark esperaba.

―Acepto.

El beso fue ligero como una pluma, pero cuando él levantó su cabeza, contuvo la respiración al ver la satisfacción brillando en esas profundidades de color azul. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque fue apartada de sus brazos y brindaron con champaña mientras que la verdad vibraba en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Ella lo amaba.

Estaba enamorada de Peeta Mellark. De verdad.

.

.

Annie chilló de emoción y tomó la mano de Finnick.

― ¡Estoy tan feliz! Ahora, tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Los enviaremos a nuestra segunda casa en _Lago Como _para su noche de luna de miel. Necesitan algo de privacidad sin tener que preocuparse por la familia durmiendo escaleras abajo. ―Sus ojos brillaron y le extendió las llaves a Peeta―. Váyanse ahora y no regresen hasta mañana en la noche.

Peeta frunció el ceño y miró a su madre.

―Pensé que la rentarían por la temporada. Y no me siento cómodo marchándome sin saber si ella está bien.

De alguna manera, el sentido auditivo de la mujer lo escuchó. Le lanzó una mirada a su hijo que detuvo cualquier plan que estuviera organizando.

―Oh, se irán, Peeta y Katniss. La casa está vacía hasta el siguiente mes, así que pueden aprovecharlo. Las chicas se harán cargo de mí y te llamaran de inmediato si algo ocurre. No me robes la satisfacción de darles una noche de luna de miel.

Increíblemente, el calor subió hasta las mejillas de Katniss. Ella había nadado desnuda, manejaba hombres desnudos en su trabajo y observó a Delly dar a luz a su sobrina sin ningún problema de timidez. Ahora, la idea de acostarse con su marido con la aprobación incondicional de su madre la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Qué demonios?

Annie le susurró algo a Finnick y luego tiró de Katniss a un lado. Sus ojos verde mar, resplandecían con tanto brillo que Katniss tuvo que apartar la mirada. La mujer entrelazó sus dedos y suavemente besó su mano.

―Gracias, Katniss.

― ¿Por qué?

Su rostro se puso serio.

―Por lo que hiciste. Sé que probablemente soñaste con tu propia boda con Peeta, y también sospecho que Peeta apresuró el compromiso por mí. Lo has cambiado. Cuando vino a pedirme disculpas, admitió que nunca había notado como actuaba hasta que tú se lo dijiste. Espero que sepas cuánto significa esto para mi familia. Tú me has dado un regalo: La oportunidad de casarme con Finnick este verano y nunca lo olvidaré. Me alegra mucho que te unieras a nosotros.

Mientras Annie la abrazaba, una parte del alma de Katniss se rompió. El dolor del engaño y nostalgia la cubrió por completo, pero se las arregló para fingir con lo que aprendió a los largo de tantos años de soledad.

En menos de una hora, ella se encontraba cuidadosamente sentada en el Alfa Romeo de Peeta, conduciendo por el estrecho y sinuoso camino que los llevaría hacia el lago. Él se cambió de ropa, usando unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa negra casual. Su cabello golpeaba su rostro, ocasionalmente enmascarando su expresión y agregaba una sensualidad de pirata que apelaba a su lado más viril. Su estómago dio un vuelco y sus bragas se humedecieron. Se removió en su asiento y apartó su mente de esos pensamientos.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó sin rodeos―. ¿Has pensando siquiera en lo que estamos metidos? ¿Qué vamos decirle a Delly y a mi hermano? ¿Qué pasará si tu familia visita los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué pasará con la boda de Annie?

Él suspiró, como si ella se preocupaba por cosas sin sentido en lugar de un matrimonio.

―No nos preocuparemos por eso ahora, _cara_. Creo que necesitamos una noche a solas para trabajar en algunas cosas entre nosotros. ―Su miraba tenía una llamarada de lujuria. Ella se encontró temblando. Maldito sea por controlarla con sexo. Ella siempre había sido la encargada, y de esa manera le gustaba. Quizás había llegado el momento de cambiar los papeles.

―Lo siento, qué tonta soy. ¿Por qué preocuparme por cosas como votos matrimoniales y divorcios? Divirtámonos. Oh, sé de un buen tema que podríamos hablar. Tu madre me dijo que solías correr autos.

Sus manos apretaron el volante. Acertó. La culpa pinchó su conciencia mientras él parecía luchar con sus palabras.

―Ella te lo dijo, ¿eh? Nunca hablamos de eso ―murmuró―. Corrí cuando era joven. Mi padre enfermó y llegó la hora de dirigir los negocios familiares, así que lo dejé. Fin de la historia.

Él parecía calmado, pero la distancia repentina en su comportamiento le decía que sus emociones se movían bajo la superficie. Ella suavizó la voz.

―Eras bueno. Podrías haber sido profesional.

―Probablemente. Nunca lo sabremos.

El viento azotaba su cabello y el paisaje era un borrón.

― ¿Te molestó tener que renunciar a eso? ―preguntó curiosamente―. ¿Nunca quisiste dejar _La Dolce Famiglia_, Peeta?

Su perfil le recordó al granito tallado. Un músculo temblando en su mandíbula.

― ¿Importa? ―preguntó―. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Por mi familia. No me arrepiento.

Su corazón se apretó y rompió. Sin pensarlo, ella deslizó su mano sobre el asiento y tomó la suya. Él le lanzó una mirada de asombro.

―Sí, importa. ¿Alguna vez has reconocido o lamentado perder algo que tú querías? No a tu padre. Tus sueños. Has estado a punto de conseguir algo que siempre has querido y repentinamente te fue arrebatando. Yo estaría seriamente enojada.

Ella le sonrió, pero él mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera.

―Mi padre y yo tuvimos una relación difícil ―admitió―. Él miraba mis carreras como un pasatiempo peligroso y egoísta. Con el tiempo, me presionó a elegir, o mis carreras, o el negocio familia. Elegí el circuito, así que me dijo que me fuera. Recogí mis cosas, seguí en las carreras e intente hacerme un nombre. Pero cuando recibí la llamada de su ataque al corazón y lo vi tan frágil y enfermo en el hospital, descubrí que mis deseos no eran tan importantes como originalmente lo pensaba. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Me di cuenta que a veces otros tienen que ser lo primero. Como papá me dijo una vez: Un hombre de verdad toma las decisiones para todos, no sólo de sí mismo. Le debía a todos lograr que el negocio funcionara, y lo hice. En cierto modo, no me arrepiento.

Ella lo miró fijamente un largo tiempo.

― ¿Lo extrañas?

Él ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando su pregunta. Luego le lanzó una sonrisa.

―Diablos, sí. Extraño correr todos los días.

Dios mío, este hombre iba a acabar con ella. No sólo era honesto, nunca vio su auto-sacrificio como algo malo. ¿Cuántos hombres con lo que ella salió se quejaron de las cosas que no le gustaban o de los sacrificios que hacían? Pero no él, Peeta le hacía experimentar sentimiento que no sintió con otros amantes.

―Tu familia es afortunada por tenerte ―susurró.

No respondió. Sólo apretó su mano como si él no quisiera nunca dejarla ir.

Llegaron a la casa de vacaciones un par de horas más tarde. Katniss rio por dentro de la versión de Mellark de un alquiler. La elaborada mansión tenía su propio helipuerto, laguna, jardines, y jacuzzis. La hiedra subía por las macizas paredes de ladrillo y por la torre del reloj a juego rodeado de verdes selvas y jardines elaborados. El camino empedrado conducía a una robusta escalera, donde una terraza abierta tenía cómodas mecedoras y estaba conectada a un bar completo. Mármol pulido, azulejos de mosaico de colores brillantes y ricos colores de chocolate y oro formaban la combinación de colores. Una cálida brisa voló a través de las habitaciones desde las ventanas abiertas, y los aromas de lila y cítrico inundaron sus sentidos.

Sus tacones hacían clic en el brillante azulejo cuando Peeta cogió una botella de vino y dos copas del bar, luego la llevó escaleras arriba. Una puerta se abría hacia un gran dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio extra grande. Las puertas del balcón se abrieron como si los esperaran y la habitación ya estaba preparada. Un ramo de rosas color rojo sangre estaba en la mesa de honor, funcionando como la pieza central de la habitación. Caminó por la sofisticada alfombra oriental, admirando las antigüedades cuidadosamente colocadas y las finas cortinas de encaje blanco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su marido se había quedado a un lado, con la cadera apoyada contra la mesa, estudiándola desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Katniss tragó saliva. De repente, una oleada de puro terror se apoderó de ella. Todo esto era demasiado: la cama, la boda y la comprensión de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su cuenta. El suelo se rompió debajo de ella y gateo para ponerse de pie. Sus uñas se cerraron en sus puños en la necesidad de agarrar para hacer palanca. Maldita sea si había dejado que su voz sonara como una novia virginal. Se regañó por ese tipo de comportamiento y enderezó su columna.

― ¿Quieres ir a cenar? ―preguntó.

―No.

La sangré se espesó en sus venas. Los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba en una media sonrisa, como si intuyera su incomodidad repentina.

Ella sacó la barbilla y se negó a apartar la mirada.

― ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por los jardines?

―No.

― ¿Tomar un baño?

―Nop.

Cruzó sus manos en frente de su pecho para esconder el obvio empuje de sus pezones.

―Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Solo estar ahí haciéndome ojitos?

―No. Quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

El dolor la destrozó. _Su esposa_. Dios, cómo quería que fuera real.

―No digas eso ―siseó. Katniss se aferró agradecidamente a la ira que ardía en su sangre―. No soy en realidad tu esposa y ambos lo sabemos. Prometiste dejarme en paz. Nada de sexo.

Él cerró la distancia y la cogió entre sus brazos. La preocupación y ternura en su rostro le partió en dos.

―_La mia tigrotta_, ¿qué pasa? Nunca haría nada que tú no quieras. ―Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le alzó la barbilla.

―Esto es una mentira. ―Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas cegadoras, enfurecida por su debilidad ante él―. Nosotros somos una mentira.

Su aliento se precipitó sobre sus labios y la besó suavemente, deslizando su lengua dentro para aparearse con ternura. Deseaba luchar contra él, pero su cuerpo se debilitaba en cada caricia caliente y su olor almizclado. Se abrió para él y le devolvió, clavando los dedos en sus hombros mientras cada músculo tallado presionaba contra sus curvas.

Lentamente, él levantó la cabeza. Ojos azules ardían con un calor abrasador que quemaba a través de ella y rompió hasta la última gota de resistencia.

―No, Katniss. ―dijo ferozmente―. Esto ya no es una mentira. No somos una mentira. Quiero hacerte el amor, esposa mía. Ahora mismo. ¿Me vas a dejar?

Su honor era lo primero, y Katniss sabía que solo una sacudida de su cabeza le obligaría a ir a su propia esquina separada. Querido Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué quería tanto a este hombre después de solo unas pocas horas de estar en sus brazos? Él la destruiría.

Esperó por su decisión.

Su cuerpo y mente luchaban, pero en el fondo, triunfó la pequeña voz. _Coge lo que consigas ahora y tendrás los recuerdos. _Había sobrevivido a cosas peores. Pero no creía que pudiera sobrevivir alejándolo esta noche.

Arrastró su boca a la suya. Él la besó completamente, su lengua enredándose con la suya mientras la llevaba a la cama. Cada movimiento se fundía en el siguiente mientras le quitaba la ropa y exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos y boca y lengua. Gimió cuando él la llevó al borde, se detuvo y luego se quitó su ropa y comenzó de nuevo. Se retorció y suplicó hasta que él le separó los muslos y se detuvo en la entrada.

Como si percibiera su miedo innato, inmediatamente le rodó hacia un lado sin dudar, la agarró por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su eje.

Llenó cada grieta adolorida y ella gritó y comenzó a moverse, desesperada por la liberación. Sus manos frotaron sus pechos, moviendo los pezones y con un roce final contra su clítoris estalló en mil pedazos.

Él gritó su nombre mientras aguantaban el orgasmo, hasta que ella se derrumbó encima de su pecho. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y susurró en su oído:

―Esto es real.

Katniss no respondió. Su corazón lloró, y sus labios temblaron para sacar las palabras de dentro de ella, gritando para ser libres. _Te quiero_. Pero el susurro burlón le recordó a la única verdad que había conocido. No para siempre. Nadie podría amarte para siempre.

Así que no dijo nada. Solo cerró los ojos y durmió.

.

.

.

Peeta estaba sentado junto a la cama con dos copas llenas de champán, observándola dormir. Es curioso que ayer mismo, le reclamara por primera vez. Normalmente, una vez que se acostaba con una mujer se preocupaba el borde de la necesidad desgastado un poco más en cada encuentro, cada día, hasta que no quedaba nada sino una amistad indiferente con la que ambos no podían hacer nada. Pero ahora, mirando hacia su nueva esposa, una sensación de entusiasmo y rectitud corría por su sangre. Exactamente el mismo sentimiento que le había acogido en el camino, la llamada de lo desconocido con un conocimiento profundo de que estaba destinado a conducir un coche de carreras.

Katniss estaba destinada a ser suya.

Sabía esto ahora. Lo aceptaba. Se daba cuenta de que tenía que hacer unos movimientos cuidadosos si alguna vez iba a convencerla de que podían tener un matrimonio real. Es gracioso, cómo el amor parecía esa cosa lejana y mágica en el futuro hasta que lo quieres tanto, que en realidad finges que los sentimientos estaban ahí cuando nunca estuvieron.

Ahora lo sabía. Todo este tiempo, había estado esperando a Katniss Everdeen.

Había sentido su conexión esa noche en su cita a ciegas. Su genio y su sexualidad patea-culos le golpearon como un puñetazo. Ella le fascinó en todos los niveles, pero la tentación de algo más profundo y permanente cantó en su sangre, así que se congeló por el miedo. Sabía que una vez que le hiciera el amor nunca querría dejarla ir. Y ella era todo lo que él creía que no quería en una esposa. Sintió que ella pisotearía su corazón en pedazos pequeños, y nunca se recuperaría.

Había pensado en ella muchas veces durante el año, pero siempre empujaba sus imágenes al fondo de su mente, convenciéndose de que serían una pareja imposible. Ahora parecía que cada paso conducía directamente a Roma.

Ella era su alma gemela.

Él solo necesitaba convencerla a ella.

Pero para hacer eso, tenía que romper algunos muros. Peeta respiró profundamente por la tarea por delante. Había estado pensando en el curso correcto de acción que tenía que tomar, pero era un movimiento arriesgado. Quería llegar a un nivel más profundo, y su constante por él tomando el control en la cama le decía que ella poseía secretos que tenían que ser dichos. ¿Podría ella confiar lo suficiente en él como para compartir? ¿Podría alguna vez rendirse completamente?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Ella abrió los ojos.

Sonrió ante la mirada soñolienta y satisfecha mientras se estiraba en las almohadas. La sábana cayó y le ofreció la tentadora vista de sus perfectos pechos. Ella sonrió.

― ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Ella le había llevado a una muerte prematura, pero iría al cielo con una sonrisa de su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y le entregó la copa de champán.

―La letra C representa todos los elementos necesarios en la vida ―dijo―. Café, chocolate y champán. ―Suspiró con satisfacción y tomó otro trago.

Peeta se reclinó en la antigua silla floral y sonrió.

― ¿No te estás olvidando de la mejor letra de todas?

― ¿Cuál es?

―S. De sexo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y más satisfecha. Su erección se elevó completamente y se movió en la silla.

―Oh, Mellark, ¿cuándo vas a aprender todas las palabras americanas? ―arrastró las palabras―. C también es para clímax.

Él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

―_Cara_, eres increíble. Tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

―Lo intento. ―Tomó un sorbo de champán, pero Peeta sintió su guardia solidificándose. Tenía que moverse a un ritmo constante y mantenerla sin equilibrio.

―Katniss, ¿te gusta tener el control?

― ¿Eso es algo malo?

Él mantuvo la mirada fija pero ella se negó a levantar la cabeza.

―No, en absoluto. Eres una mujer fuerte y no habrías llegado tan lejos en la vida sin esta cualidad. Simplemente me preguntaba cómo te sentías sobre ser dominada en la cama.

Ella jadeó y su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta la dominación? ―Se estremeció―. No me gustan esas cosas de sumisión, Mellark. He leído esas novelas BDSM, pero azotar, simplemente no va conmigo.

Dios, estaba loco por ella.

―No, _cara_. Tampoco me gusta el dolor. Parece que prefieres controlar el hacer el amor, lo cual está bien, pero me pregunto si alguna vez te has rendido verdaderamente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

―Me rindo cada vez que llego al clímax. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue al baño, jaló dos cinturones de los albornoces blancos de lujo, volvió a la cama.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Volviéndote pervertido?

Se sentó junto a ella.

― ¿Confías en mí, Katniss?

La cautela rayó sus rasgos.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Lo haces?

Ella dudó.

―Sí. Confío en ti.

El alivio le recorrió ante la cruda honestidad de su voz.

―Gracias. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes hacerte algo.

― ¿Qué?

―Atarte.

Una risa ahogada escapó de sus labios, pero le faltaba humor.

―Dime que estás bromeando. ¿No podemos simplemente tener sexo regular?

―Sí. Pero quiero más contigo. Quiero darte tanto placer que explotes. Quiero que seas capaz de soltarte, en tus términos. Estoy pidiéndote que confíes en mí lo suficiente para rendir tu control esta noche. Si estás incómoda, dime que me detenga y lo haré. ¿Harás esto por mí?

Ella se sentó y miró a las ataduras, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

―No sé si puedo ceder el control ―admitió.

―Yo creo que puedes. ―Una sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras colgaba las ataduras en un gesto de burla con la intención de calmar sus nervios―. Podemos tener un poco de diversión. Siempre soñé con atar a mi esposa. Tú puedes hacer realidad mi fantasía.

Esperó pacientemente mientras ella se imaginaba el escenario. Las emociones peleaban y luchaban por el dominio. Finalmente, ella asintió.

―Lo intentaré ―dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio―. Pero solo porque tienes algún fetiche de bondage que creo que necesitas sacar fuera.

Él rio. Con movimientos deliberados, ató sus muñecas juntas sobre su cabeza con un cinturón, y con el otro, lo envolvió alrededor del poste de la cabecera. Ella tiró, y él se aseguró de que hubiera mucha holgura para que no se sintiera atrapada. Solo lo suficiente para permitirle la libertad de dejarle ir. Su excitación ardió por su cuerpo desnudo.

― ¿Ahora qué? ―Sopló el pelo de su cara y frunció el ceño.

Peeta sonrió ante su expresión de mal humor, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, y miró hacia abajo.

Todo humor le abandonó con prisas. Ella era hermosa: toda curvas elegantes y músculos. Lentamente, se inclinó y la besó profundamente, sumergiéndose en su boca, metiendo su lengua dentro y fuera como una versión previa de lo que pensaba hacer con ella. Cuando liberó sus labios, ella respiró fuerte, y sus ojos se empañaron con la excitación.

Él se tomó su tiempo. Mordisqueó y chupó sus pezones y dejó que su mano vagara sobre su vientre, sus caderas, luego la deslizó detrás de ella para ahuecar su trasero y abrió más sus piernas. Sus dedos se detuvieron en su protuberancia rogando por su toque, luego se sumergió en su canal.

Ella gritó y tiró de sus ataduras. Él empujó hacia arriba, usando dos dedos para hundirse en su calor húmedo mientras su pulgar golpeaba su clítoris. Todos los músculos debajo de él se estremecieron con anticipación, y se retorció en la cama.

― ¡Maldito seas, desátame! Quiero tocarte.

―Todavía no, _cara_. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con mi fantasía.

Ella le maldijo y él rió, inclinó la cabeza, y la probó.

Se vino fuerte. Su grito salió arrancado de su garganta, y le permitió sobrellevar la ola. Cuando ella surgió, su enrojecida piel temblaba impotente bajo él. Separó más sus muslos y condujo su pene con un empuje sólido.

Apretó los dientes y rezó por el control. Su canal le apretó como una prensa ceñida, y espasmos sacudían su cuerpo como mini tormentas. La llenó completamente y puro placer explotó dentro de él. Lentamente, la presionó contra el colchón.

―Peeta. ―Sus ojos vidriosos de repente resplandecieron con pánico, y se resistió bajo él, tirando de las ataduras con movimientos frenéticos―. No lo hagas.

La crudeza de su miedo le hizo dudar.

―Mírame, _mia amore_. Mírame a los ojos y ve lo que soy.

Su enfoque se agudizó cuando miró profundamente en sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron en reconocimiento y centímetro a centímetro sus músculos se relajaron, permitiéndole más acceso. Las lágrimas nadaron en sus ojos. La besó tiernamente, su pulgar secando la lágrima que corría por su rostro.

―Te quiero, Katniss. Nunca ha sido Delly y nunca lo será. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Se movió. Cada movimiento la reclamaba para él mismo, le decía sus sentimientos y de la necesidad de que ella le perteneciera. La última lucha se fue de su cuerpo y le acompañó empuje por empuje, sus talones clavándose en su espalda mientras subían más y más alto. Explotó bajo él y él se dejó ir. El insoportable placer le destrozó, le superó y le lanzó al borde. Cuando la tormenta finalmente pasó, Peeta se dio cuenta de que su vida nunca sería la misma.

Y él no quería que lo fuera.

_Él la quería. _

Las palabras hicieron eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. A veces tan bonitas como la ópera. A veces con una carcajada de alegría y burla. De cualquier manera, tenía que tratar con ello, pero el Señor sabía que estaba demasiado asustada en ese momento.

Flexionó sus manos ahora libres. Él la sostuvo con más ternura de lo que un hombre jamás le había mostrado. Hacer el amor para él parecía menos sobre perversión y más sobre darle todo a ella y pedir lo mismo.

Tragó las palabras que burbujeaban en sus labios y guardó silencio. Solo tres simples palabras, pero eran las palabras más difíciles que podía pensar en decir. Su piel húmeda por el sudor presionó contra la suya, sólido y real. Él le había dado un regalo que no tenía precio. Confianza. De alguna manera, al ser atada y obligada a rendirse, aprendió a confiar en otro ser humano.

Él le dio un suave beso en el cabello enredado.

―Gracias por darme tu confianza. Quiero saber todo de ti, _cara_, pero puedo esperar.

Su paciencia sacudió sus cimientos. ¿Por qué buscaba más que su cuerpo? Su confesión de que nunca había querido a Delly sonó limpia y verdadera. Tal vez ella siempre había percibido la verdad pero no quería perder su último obstáculo. Ahora no había ningún lugar al que correr, pero aun así no podía decir esas tres palabras que él necesitaba.

Katniss cerró los ojos y le dio el único otro regalo que le quedaba. Su verdad.

―Tenía dieciséis. Tenía un enamoramiento con el cliché de los clichés, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol. Por supuesto, él apenas me notaba, pero yo hice todas las típicas cosas de chicas para llamar su atención. Un día, vino y me habló. Días después, me pidió salir. Estaba atolondrada y creí que finalmente seríamos novio y novia.

Su mano dejó de acariciar su pelo. Lentamente, se volvió para enfrentarla en la cama. Ella sintió que su mirada le acariciaba, pero se quedó mirando al techo como si los eventos se desarrollaran ante su vista.

»Me puse mucho maquillaje. Falda corta, mucho escote mostrando lo poco que tenía. No tenía a nadie que me hiciera de carabina en el momento, así que iba y venía a mi antojo sin reglas.

»Me llevó a ver una película, luego de vuelta a la escuela al campo de fútbol. Nos sentamos en la hierba y miramos a la luna. Estaba tan contenta. Hasta que me empujó hacia abajo al suelo y metió la mano en mi camiseta. Verás, yo era todo hablar sin acción. Nunca había salido con un chico antes, ni siquiera había tenido una loca sesión de liarnos. Le dejé hacer cosas porque pensé que era lo correcto. Hasta que me bajó la falda.

Tragó una bocanada y su mano apretó la de ella. Él esperó en silencio mientras ella luchaba, pero su calor se filtró lentamente por su piel.

»Me violó. Después, se apartó, se levantó y dijo que estaba decepcionado. Me dijo que yo me lo busqué con mi ropa y mi actitud. Que si se lo contaba a alguien, sería el hazmerreír de la escuela. Me puse la ropa y me llevó a casa. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me dio las gracias por el buen rato. _Vamos a hacerlo otra vez. _

»Salí del coche y mi madre estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar. Fui directa a ella y le conté toda la historia.

Los acontecimientos de aquella horrible noche se volcaron sobre ella, pero esta vez, había alguien a su lado. Esta vez, alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente como para escuchar.

»Mi madre se rió y me dijo que obtuve lo que había pedido. Me dijo que empezara con el control de natalidad, me volviera más inteligente, y tratara con ello. Luego se alejó de mí. ―Katniss arrancó su mirada del techo y se volvió hacia él―. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía como si fuera a volverme loca. Me tomé los siguientes días libres y luego volví a la escuela. Y cuando me crucé con él por el pasillo, solo asentí con la cabeza en un saludo. La prueba de embarazo dio negativa. Empecé con el control de natalidad. Y de repente, me di cuenta de que tenía dos caminos delante de mí y tenía que elegir.

»Podía ocultar mi sexualidad bajo ropas holgadas y nunca sentirme cómoda de forma física con un chico otra vez. O podía hacer mi camino adelante y poseer mis propias cosas. De alguna manera, me di cuenta de que podía obtener placer del sexo, pero sería cosa mía fijar los términos. Me aseguraría de que nunca volviera a suceder algo así.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al borde de un ataque.

»Decidí que no dejaría que ese cabrón se llevara quién era yo. Me vestía de la forma que quería, y controlaba con quién tenía sexo a partir de entonces. Cuándo quería, dónde quería, y cómo quería. Pero a veces, cuando un hombre está encima de mí, algo retrocede a entonces y entro en pánico. Lo odio, pero parece que no puedo controlar esa parte de mi memoria. Hasta ahora.

Peeta se acercó y le puso la cabeza contra su pecho. Fuerza, calor y seguridad se abrieron paso hacia ella con una gracia continua que le dejó sin aliento.

―Lo siento mucho, _cara_. No lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría presionado de tal manera.

Ella negó fuerte con la cabeza.

―No, me alegro de que lo hicieras. Ahora, no tengo miedo.

Él contuvo el aliento y ella se dio cuenta de que temblaba bajo sus pies. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

Orgullo feroz y furia cruda brillaban en sus ojos. Sus manos eran tan suaves como una mariposa mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

―Que alguien te hiera así hace que me cuestione lo que es justo y correcto en este mundo. Pero tú, _mia amore_, aceptaste tal suceso y ganaste fuerza. Has hecho tu vida según tus propios términos, sin nadie para que te ayude. Me bajas los humos.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio de la habitación y explotó el último ladrillo del muro que guardaba su corazón. Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre la lágrima que cayó sobre su pecho.

Eso hizo que Katniss le quisiera aún más.


	17. Chapter 17

Adaptación del libro de Jennifer Probst y los personajes de los Juegos Del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins…

**CAPITULO 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

Dos días más tarde, Katniss descansaba en la terraza de atrás, bebiendo un vaso de vino y acariciando a Dante. Él estaba sobre la mesa, tomando el calor del sol, ronroneando en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta y expuso su enorme vientre, su lugar favorito para ser rascado. Cada vez que la mano de ella se cansaba y se detenía, él le rugía en amenaza, aunque ella sabía que la amenaza era completamente falsa.

―Eres el rey del drama ―advirtió ella.

Esos enormes ojos verdes la miraron con implacable demanda y mal humor. Dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y dejó el vaso. Le pasó las uñas suavemente sobre su vientre y volvió a ronronear tan fuerte que sonó como una motosierra.

―Bien, bien, aquí, ¿eres feliz ahora?

Dios, odiaba a los gatos.

Por supuesto, excepto Dante, que era un mentiroso grande y gordo. Este felino había trabajado su camino debajo de su piel. Una emoción barata patinó a través de ella de manera que el parásito no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, excepto ella. De una manera alocada, sentía como si se pertenecieran el uno al otro. Dos vagabundos, malos-culos solitarios que no sabían cómo manejar a la gente.

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Peeta la amaba. Desde su demoledora admisión y su demoledora confesión, habían acordado silenciosamente no discutir el tema más a fondo. Katniss quería creerle, ansiaba tener la capacidad de devolverle las palabras, pero algo la mantenía prisionera.

_Su_ _pasado_.

La luz del sol golpeó el diamante de dos quilates en su dedo anular y brilló en son de burla.

Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Ella accedió a quedarse unos días más, mientras se aseguraban de que mamá Mellark estaba bien y podrían solidificar los planes para la boda de Annie.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie, excepto a su madre, acerca de la violación. La traición de su madre mató una profunda confianza dentro de ella y Peeta la trajo de vuelta a la vida. Se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos ante el recuerdo de sus manos y su boca y su lengua en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa que rendirse. Maldita sea, ahora sabía por qué esas cosas de bondage eran tan ampliamente leídas.

Dante miró de reojo como si conociera sus pensamientos, le pateó la mano y se estiró en una posición diferente.

―Sí, apuesto a que eres un macho semental, golpeando a todas las mujeres indefensas en la ciudad ―le señaló―. Toma un poco de responsabilidad por tus acciones, amigo. Creo que tengo que llevarte al veterinario y hacer que te arreglen.

― ¿Estás hablando con el gato?

Katniss volteó la cabeza y luchó contra un rubor. Madge estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, riéndose de ella.

―Por supuesto que no ―negó con vehemencia―. Estás oyendo cosas.

Ella soltó una risita.

―Sí, claro. Hola, Dante. ―Dio un paso más cerca, con la mano extendida, un tono bajo y suave alrededor del gato. Él vio su lenta aproximación y tanto Katniss como Madge aguantaron la respiración.

Con un siseo de disgusto, se levantó, agitó su cola y desapareció entre los arbustos. La boca de Madge se abrió. Katniss ocultó su expresión satisfecha y tomó un sorbo de vino.

― ¿Por qué no le agrado? ―se quejó―. Me encantan los animales. Les doy de comer. Tú lo insultas y él te adora.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

―Los hombres son inconstantes. ¿Qué hay?

―Vamos a la ciudad a mirar flores. ¿Quieres venir?

Katniss frunció la nariz.

―Aburrido. Paso.

Madge se rió.

―Lo sé, yo misma no soy el tipo de chica a la que le gustan las flores, pero dado que eres nueva en la familia, puedes escaparte de esta clase de cosas ―dejó escapar un suspiro―. Está bien, sé un palo de golf. Te veo un poco más tarde. _Mama_ está descansando, pero está bien. ―Una expresión confusa revoloteó sobre su cara―. Es realmente extraño. Tan pronto como se fueron, tuvo toda esta energía, volvió a ser ella misma, y lucía bien. El doctor vino de nuevo y dijo que toda la cosa debió haber sido una falsa alarma.

―Ajá. Extraño, pero al menos es mejor.

―Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos más tarde.

Madge se fue y Katniss se sentó por un rato más, disfrutando del calor y el silencio. Necesitaba encontrar a Peeta. Con la casa vacía, era hora de que hablaran. Apuró el último sorbo de vino por valor líquido y entró en la casa.

Se asomó en algunas de las habitaciones y luego captó su profunda voz en el estudio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta e hizo una pausa antes de llamar. Tal vez debía esperar afuera hasta que…

―No, Cato, ella no se casaría conmigo por dinero. Hace suficiente por sí misma. Eres como una madre sobreprotectora, _mia_ _amico_.

Hizo una pausa y luego habló con una frialdad que le dio un escalofrío. ― ¿Qué hiciste qué? Contratar a un detective privado para revisar su historia es inaceptable. Sí, ya sé sobre su pasado. Ella no se parece a sus padres. _Merda_, no me cuestiones en esto, ella es mi esposa ahora.

Más silencio.

―No, no creo que vengan niños en un rato, ella necesita un poco de tiempo. No es la típica mujer que quería casarse, pero las cosas cambian. Puedo esperar. ―Katniss oyó sus pasos hacia adelante y atrás―. Esta es mi decisión y ya no quiero hablar de ello. Voy a hacer este trabajo.

La conversación se prolongó un poco más, mientras se escondía en el pasillo. La humillación le quemaba hasta que su piel realmente se erizó. Cato no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para su mejor amigo. ¿Qué le habría dicho el detective? ¿Que sus padres eran una broma y que ella no tenía experiencia en relaciones sanas? A los pocos minutos de conocerla, Cato se dio cuenta de la verdad que había estado tratando desesperadamente de ocultar.

Ella era sólo una sombra de una mujer. Peeta merecía más. Necesitaba a alguien con un corazón abierto y sin complicaciones. Una mujer de familia, que no tuviera que entrenarse, una que amara a los gatos, a los niños y cocinar.

No una mujer como ella. Una con un pasado de mierda, un corazón herido e incapacidad para amar.

Retrocedió lentamente mientras el ataque de pánico amenazaba. Se volvió. Entonces lo escuchó.

―Ah, la _mia_ _tigrotta_, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? Es una noche hermosa.

Su rica voz musical acarició su piel y la tentó a olvidar.

La verdad se estrelló a través de ella.

No podía fingir más. No con él. No consigo misma.

Katniss miró a su marido y tomó la única decisión que podía.

―Peeta, me voy a casa.

Él parpadeó y extendió la mano, pero ella se echó hacia atrás. Él frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué te pasa, Katniss? ¿Ha pasado algo?

―Quiero ir a casa sola.

―¿Es por nosotros? ―Él la agarró del brazo y se inclinó hacia ella―. ¿Estás corriendo asustada porque te confesé mis sentimientos? Sé que no hablamos de ello de inmediato, pero pensé en darte un poco de tiempo.

Ella tiró de su brazo y se burló.

―No me hagas ningún favor, Mellark. Digamos que estoy harta de mentiras y quiero mi vida de vuelta. No esta falsa vida. Ni este falso matrimonio. ―Ella elevó sus manos abarcando la habitación―. ¡Todo esto es una mierda! Hemos estado jugando un papel, fingiendo estar casados y luego forzándonos a un matrimonio de verdad cuando no había manera de que funcionará. Somos muy diferentes. ¡No quiero esto! ―gritó―. ¡No quiero hermanas prepotentes ni gatos callejeros, ni lecciones de cocina obligadas! No quiero sentirme ahogada todo el tiempo bajo el peso de la responsabilidad. Me gusta ser libre y tomar mis propias decisiones. Así que es hora de que ambos despertemos y dejemos de jugar a la maldita película de la semana.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. La ira se arremolinaba con dolor y sólo la enfureció aún más.

―¿Mis palabras no significan nada para ti? ―preguntó él furioso―. Te dije que te amaba. ¿Eso no significa nada?

Ella apretó la barbilla. Encontrando su mirada muerta.

―Tus palabras no significan nada.

Ella giró sobre sus talones para irse. Él hizo un movimiento para detenerla pero ella escupió como Dante y le enseñó los dientes.

―Déjame en paz, ¿no ves que no quiero seguir con esto? ¡No te quiero a ti, o a este horrible estilo de vida de tu verdadera esposa heredera! Ten un poco de orgullo, por el amor de Dios.

Esta vez, él la dejó ir.

Corrió por el pasillo, en busca de refugio a lamer sus heridas antes de su veloz partida. Caminaría a la ciudad, dejaría sus pertenencias y conseguiría una cita más tarde. Aparte de su cámara, todo lo demás era reemplazable. Mejor salir ahora a enfrentarse a sus hermanas. Peeta podía fabricar alguna excusa.

Con pies de plomo, agarró su cámara, su cartera y su teléfono celular. Hizo algunas llamadas rápidas y salió de la única casa en la que se sentía como si perteneciera. El único hogar que logró hacerla sentir amada.

Katniss no miró hacia atrás.

.

.

.

―¿Qué está pasando?

Katniss se sentó en la sala de estar y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga. Delly mecía al bebé en una de sus caderas, con el típico paño de baba por encima del hombro, mientras que Lily balbuceaba y gritaba mientras miraba al cachorro que jugaba con los pies de su madre. La pequeña bola dorada de pelo pateó sus zapatillas cubiertas y corría hacia atrás y adelante cada vez que Delly se alejaba.

Fiel amigo, el feo perro por el que Delly convenció a Gale para quedárselo hace más de un año, estaba en la pequeña mancha de sol que se filtraba por la ventana y veía al cachorro con un aire de desaprobación. El conocido pañuelo azul y naranja de los Mets alrededor de su cuello despedía un inaudito aspecto distinguido al que alguna vez fue un perro callejero sarnoso.

Katniss trató de evitar el tema.

―No puedo creer que tengas un cachorro. Gale odia el desorden.

Delly dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente y bailó fuera del alcance de la bola de pelo.

―Oh, no fui yo esta vez. Gale volvía a casa desde la vía de la costa y encontraron a Simba en el bosque, llorando. Tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo, el pobre. Debe de haber sido lanzado de un coche en movimiento.

Katniss se estremeció.

―No puedo creer que no lo hubiera llevado a un refugio. ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?

Delly se rió y se rebotó al ritmo de la música hip-hop que salía desde los altavoces de sonido envolvente. Simba gruñó de placer y trató de seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos. Lily soltó una risita.

―Primero llevó al perro al veterinario, luego lo trajo a casa mientras yo le pedía que no se encariñara. Dijo que iba a poner un anuncio en el periódico y encontrarle un hogar. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Así que lo dejé. Después de una semana, el anuncio desapareció y nunca volvimos a hablar al respecto. Él saluda al cachorro antes que a mí cuando vuelve a casa del trabajo.

El anhelo pasó a través de Katniss. Echaba de menos a ese estúpido gato y la forma en que daba la vuelta y exigía que le rascaran el vientre. Echaba de menos el afán de Madge y la actitud empresarial de Clove, y los estallidos dramáticos de Annie. Echaba de menos la tranquila insistencia de la madre de Peeta en la cocina, el olor del horneado y beber café en la terraza.

Echaba de menos a su marido.

Katniss se concentró en respirar y luchó contra el crudo dolor. Un día a la vez. Todo iba a estar bien, era una sobreviviente. Pero, ¿quién iba a saber que sobrevivir era mucho menos que vivir?

―Bueno, puedes darle las gracias adecuadamente porque te tengo un regalo. ―Katniss le lanzó su amiga la bata roja de seda―. Sin detalles, por favor. Todavía es demasiado que te folles a mi hermano.

Delly se echó a reír y examinó la hermosa pieza de encaje y seda en una mano.

―Gracias, nena, que es justo lo que necesitábamos esta noche. Además de una niñera.

―Me quedaré con ella una noche de esta semana para que puedan tener una cita. No iré a ningún otro viaje por un tiempo.

Katniss flexionó sus manos. Su dedo anular desnudo destelló en son de burla y apresuradamente cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

Delly la estudió por un largo rato. Su voz fue suave y reconfortante cuando por fin habló.

―Katniss, tienes que decirme la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Fuimos a Italia. Vi a Peeta. De vuelta ahora. Nada más que decir.

―Peeta vino a verme.

Su cabeza se disparó y jadeó.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

Delly marchó hacia el espacio de juegos, colocó a Lili dentro, pateó gentilmente a Simba de su pierna y se unió a ella en el sofá. Sus ojos azules mostraron una mezcla entre simpatía y apoyo.

―Peeta me contó todo, Katniss. Sobre ir a Italia y pretender ser su esposa. Sobre el sacerdote haciéndolo real. Y cómo te confesó sus sentimientos, pero tú te escapaste y se los arrojaste a la cara.

Un fuerte rojo brilló ante sus ojos por la cantidad de mentiras que había pronunciado. Ella se estremeció y trató de hablar racionalmente.

―Él no te contó toda la historia, Delly.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? ―El dolor brillaba en su rostro. ―Eres mi mejor amiga.

Katniss le tomó las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Las lágrimas amenazaron, pero se sostuvieron.

―Lo siento mucho. Tenía un plan, pero todo falló y ahora es un desastre. Hice un trato con Peeta. Fingiría ser su esposa si él prometía mantenerse lejos de ti. Yo sé que tiene sentimientos profundos, y estaba preocupada por ti y Nick. Estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando llegamos a Italia, las cosas se complicaron.

―No puedo creer que todavía estés atrapada en esta idea. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, salvo amistad.

―Ahora lo sé.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Comenzaste a enamorarte de él?

Katniss asintió.

―Al principio pensé que era sólo sexo. Pero entonces su familia me contuvo, y el estúpido gato, y luego tuvimos más sexo y empecé a tener ideas locas acerca de una relación entre nosotros. Me dijo que me amaba.

Delly apretó los dedos de Katniss.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Nada. No pude decir nada, porque realmente no le creí. Iba a hablarle de ello, pero luego lo oí hablando por teléfono con su amigo Cato. ―Tomó aliento―. No creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para Peeta. Piensa que somos una pareja terrible y tiene razón.

Delly se quedó sin aliento.

―¿Cuándo le has hecho caso a la opinión de alguien más?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza con terquedad.

―Escuché la conversación. No soy adecuada para él, no soy el tipo de mujer que necesita. Él quiere una familia grande con mascotas y constantes viajes a Italia. Él quiere una esposa bonita y sólida con una carrera respetable y maneras dulces. Peleamos. Y odio todas esas cosas.

―Oh, Katniss. ―Delly tomó las manos de Katniss mientras las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos―. Mi querida amiga, ¿no sabes que eres todas esas cosas? ¿Cuándo vas a creértelo? Simplemente con tu lealtad hacia Gale y hacia mí, y tu voluntad de protegernos me dice que estás destinada a tener una familia propia. Peeta es un hombre complicado, algo que no muchas otras mujeres ven o incluso saben. Pero tú sí. Tú lo desafías y lo presionas y lo haces sentir cosas más intensamente. Cuando vino a contarme todo tenía el corazón roto. Cree que no lo amas, y que nunca podrás hacerlo, por lo que está destruido.

Katniss peleó contra las lágrimas. Dios, la idea de Peeta herido la despedazó. Lo amaba con tanta fuerza, sin embargo sabía que Delly no podía ver la verdad.

Necesitaba mucho más. Es curioso cómo nunca creyó que valía la pena la demanda. Pero Peeta la había cambiado. Al dejarse enamorarse de él, supo que siembre necesitaría estar con un hombre que se sintiera de la misma manera. Cualquier otra cosa la dañaría.

―Lo siento, Dell. Quiero seguir adelante con mi vida y no volver a hablar de Peeta Mellark nunca más. Si eres realmente mi amiga, haz esto por mí. ―Su voz se quebró―. Por favor.

Delly dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

―Pero…

―Por favor.

Ella apretó los labios. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

―Está bien. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Katniss.

La desolación de su futuro descendió sobre ella como una nube y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Voy a estar bien. Ahora, hablemos de otra cosa.

El resto de las horas pasaron y por un momento, Katniss fingió que todo volvía a la normalidad.

.

.

.

Peeta se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se quedó mirando sus notas en la ceremonia de apertura. En dos días, su sueño por su familia y _La Dolce Famiglia_ finalmente se haría realidad. La primera cadena de panaderías sería revelada la noche del viernes en una presentación de lujo y fiesta para competir con todos los demás.

El clima debería mantenerse, con la promesa de un hermoso y crujiente día de primavera con mucho sol. La panadería estaba preparada para abrir sus puertas con una variedad de postres, cafés especiales y pan recién hecho. El paseo marítimo del centro era un sueño para algunos inversores que vieron una oportunidad como ninguna otra.

Esta debería ser la semana más feliz de su vida.

En cambio, el dolor atormentaba su cuerpo y torturaba su corazón. Decidió contarle la verdad Delly en un esfuerzo para ver si había una manera de llegar a Katniss. Cuánto lo habían torturado sus palabras y su rápida partida sólo confirmaba su dura confesión. Ella no lo quería. No lo amaba. Y no quería la vida que él podía ofrecerle.

La noche había sido un desastre. Había tejido una historia loca de un tío enfermo y tuvo que jugar el papel que le corresponde para convencer a su madre y sus hermanas de que todo estaba bien. Se fue al día siguiente y le dijo a su taxista que le llevara el equipaje que ella había dejado atrás. Peeta apretó los dedos en su sien dolorida. Dios, qué desastre. Por fin se había enamorado y la mujer ni siquiera lo deseaba. ¿Cómo iba a superarla?

Su imagen se burlaba de él sin parar. La forma en que se rendía en sus brazos y se volvía añicos con el clímax. La forma en que lo molestaba y se reía con él y lo desafiaba a cada paso. La ternura que mostraba con su familia y la forma en que se ocupaba de Dante, aunque juraba que no le gustaba. Contradictoria y cariñosa en extremo, estaba destinada a ser suya. Nunca confesó su pasado con otras mujeres. Ninguna mujer había cavado nunca lo suficientemente profundo como para molestarse siquiera a preguntarle sobre sus sueños. Pero Katniss lo comprendía, lo reconocía y lo apoyaba.

Un profundo dolor latía en su corazón y necesitando ahogarlo, rápidamente cogió la botella de coñac y se sirvió un trago. El líquido ardiente se deslizó por su garganta con facilidad y explotó en su vientre. Tal vez si consiguiera quedar completamente borracho, por fin podía dormir sin imágenes de ella desnuda y abierta debajo de él.

Su celular sonó. Murmuró una maldición y miró la identificación. Se detuvo un momento. A continuación, pulsó el botón.

―¿Delly? ¿Está todo bien?

Escuchó durante un largo tiempo mientras ella hablaba. De repente, las piezas filosas se deslizaron y encajaron. Su corazón se aceleró y se levantó de la silla mientras su amiga le detallaba la conversación. Formó un plan y ya sabía lo que necesitaba hacer.

Sería su última batalla, pero valía la pena luchar.

Sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

.

.

.

Katniss estaba de pie entre la multitud, cerca de Delly y observando la ceremonia que tenía lugar. Su equipaje había llegado a su puerta ayer. Una simple nota venía unida a la manija, con elegante caligrafía.

**Voy a cumplir con nuestro acuerdo y presentar la documentación necesaria para disolver el matrimonio.**

Hizo caso omiso a la decepción y se concentró en la satisfacción de que su familia quedaría en paz. El vacío en el estómago la llevó a tomar el teléfono y ver algunas ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero. Tenía que salir de Nueva York y mantenerse ocupada. Debía llegar a Londres a finales de la semana. Tal vez necesitaba mucha distancia para sanar.

.

.

.

.

Distinguidos veleros y ferries se abrían paso con gracia a través del agua, con los edificios como perfecto telón de fondo. Los diseños parecían fluir con las majestuosas montañas y el agua, líneas fluidas y elegantes y bajas, aumentando en lugar de bloquear la vista de la naturaleza. La piedra caliza le daba un aire fresco al spa y los exuberantes jardines se colaban en torno a cada uno de los edificios rodeados de bancos, esculturas y fuentes goteando. El restaurante de sushi se jactaba de estar en un salón antiguo de té japonés y las paredes de bambú y hermosas sedas rojas se mezclaban en un espectáculo visual para los sentidos. Se habían pintado murales brillantes en las paredes de ladrillos antiguos que una vez albergaron a una estación de tren. Completamente restaurado, el paseo marítimo ahora le recordaba lo que la creatividad, TLC y un poco de dinero podría lograr.

_La Dolce Famiglia_ fue la última tienda en ser revelada. Un paño extendido con el logo impreso cubría el edificio, las cuerdas listas para caer ante la señal de Peeta. La multitud se agitaba con entusiasmo y la banda comenzó a tocar con espectaculares florituras.

Delly abucheaba y gritaba mientras Gale cortaba la cinta roja y Katniss los acompañó con en el orgullo que se precipitó a través de ella. Gale había trabajado duro y creía en su visión para transformar la línea de costa en algo hermoso. Él creía en sus sueños. Tal vez era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Podía ser que no consiguiera al hombre que amaba, pero tenía la capacidad de cambiar su carrera para conseguir mayor satisfacción. Después de pasar las fotos que había tomado en Bérgamo, un deseo interno por hacer algo más significativo floreció en su interior.

Por lo general, hacía caso omiso de tales instintos. En esta ocasión, se decidió a explorar su necesidad de capturar parte de la belleza del mundo con su única y propia visión. Planeó excursiones de un día alrededor de sus tomas habituales, e hizo los arreglos para reunirse con algunos editores de revistas en Inglaterra que conocía para discutir algunas nuevas opciones para su obra.

Peeta se acercó al podio elevado. Su corazón se disparó. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por el derecho a alisar de nuevo su pelo, tocarle la dura mejilla, y deleitarse en ese momento con él. Vestido con un elegante traje oscuro con una corbata morada, llenó todo el escenario con su presencia e inmediatamente la multitud se calmó. Su parecido oscuro y su postura sexi hacía murmurar a las mujeres a su alrededor con risitas y charlas. Katniss luchó contra el instinto primitivo de decirles que retrocedieran. En cambio, permaneció en silencio.

―Damas y caballeros ―dijo por el micrófono―. Estoy contento de estar con ustedes para develar finalmente la culminación de un sueño familiar. Mi familia construyó su primera panadería en Bérgamo, Italia, con pastas cocinadas en la cocina de mi mamá. Con un montón de trabajo duro, los Mellark abrieron tiendas en todo Milán y siempre soñaron con venir a Estados Unidos para compartir nuestras recetas. Ese sueño ya está aquí y agradezco a todos ustedes por compartirlo con nosotros.

La gente aplaudió y gritó. Luego pasó a agradecer a Gale y a Empresas Dreamscape, sus socios de negocios, y a una variedad de otros miembros que lo ayudaron a lo largo del camino. Luego hizo una pausa. Miró a la multitud. Y la apuñaló con la mirada.

Katniss contuvo el aliento.

Sus ojos bullían de emoción. Hablaba como si estuvieran solos, cada palabra perforaba su mente y su corazón con una intimidad deliberada que hacía que un temblor corriera por su espalda.

―La familia es muy importante para mí. Esto es algo en lo que creo. El nombre "La Dolce Famiglia" es un símbolo de mis creencias y mi orgullo por lo que apreciamos. En lo que amo por encima de todas las cosas.

Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras estaba clavada en el suelo, paralizada por su voz, sus ojos y su presencia.

―Ahora he descubierto un nuevo tipo de familia. Me he enamorado de una mujer increíble, que me hizo creer en un "felices para siempre". Alguien que rompió mi mundo y me completó. Pero, por desgracia, ella no me cree. Las palabras no son suficientes para convencerla de que la necesito en mi vida. Que ella completa mi vida. Por lo tanto, me siento orgulloso de revelar mi nueva panadería, y una nueva cadena para abrir en Estados Unidos, donde conocí a la mujer que quiero que sea mi esposa.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, tiró de las cuerdas y las soltó.

El elaborado logo señalaba con orgullosas letras en negrita el nombre.

_La Dolce Katniss_.

La sangre bombeó a través de sus venas, y el mundo se le nubló, inclinándose y esperando. Parpadeó y giró su cabeza hacia Delly, quien ferozmente extendió sus brazos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

―¿No lo entiendes, Katniss? ―preguntó con lágrimas brillando en sus brillantes ojos azules―. Él te ama. Siempre fuiste tú, pero tienes que ser lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras eso. Tienes que creer que lo vales. Eso fue lo que me dijiste el día que Gale me confesó su amor por mí, ¿recuerdas? Si amas a alguien, debes pelear por él, una y otra vez. Mi mejor amiga no es una cobarde. Te mereces esto. Mereces amor.

Como un vampiro volviendo a la vida después de un sueño profundo, de repente vio cada color y forma deslizarse enfocándose nítidamente. Sus sentidos explotaron y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, abriéndose paso hasta el escenario, donde Peeta la esperaba.

Se reunió con ella a mitad de camino. Ella estudió su hermoso rostro, la curva completa de su labio, la sombra de la barba sobre su barbilla, la nariz torcida, el calor hirviendo en sus ojos azules. Él atrapó su rostro entre sus largas y duras manos y presionó su frente contra la de ella. Su aliento caliente se precipitó sobre su boca.

―Mi Katniss, _mia_ _amore_, te amo. Quiero vivir contigo, envejecer y tener _bambinos_ contigo. Me destrozaste. Completamente. Nunca podré conformarme con otra mujer porque estaría aburrido a morir. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero a la típica mujer que crees que me haría feliz, porque estas hecha para mí, toda tú. Tu sarcasmo e ingenio y tu sensualidad y honestidad. Tú me perteneces, y no voy a renunciar hasta que finalmente te convenza. ¿Capisce?

Ella ahogó un sollozo y se estiró hacia él.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella y la besó profundamente, mientras el rugido de aprobación de la multitud se hizo eco en sus oídos. Su corazón se expandió en su pecho y se acomodó. Una sensación de paz y de regreso a casa la inundaba y finalmente creyó.

―Te amo, Peeta Mellark ―susurró con fiereza cuando sus labios liberaron los de ella―. Y lo quiero todo. Contigo, tu familia, tus panaderías, todo. Siempre te he amado, pero tenía demasiado miedo a tenerte.

La besó de nuevo. Peeta la cogió y la levantó alto, riendo de alegría. Se quedó envuelto en el estrecho círculo de sus brazos, finalmente completo.

Con su propia casa y su final feliz.

_**Fin…**_


	18. Chapter 18

Adaptación del libro de Jennifer Probst; Los Juegos Del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins...

Hola, este es el final de esta adaptación, les quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia y la han puesto en favoritos… No soy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas así que sin más les dejo el epilogo de La Trampa del Matrimonio…

**LA TRAMPA DEL MATRIMONIO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGO**

̶ ̶ ¡Katniss, date prisa! ¡Los de la mudanza están aquí!

Ella se quejó en voz baja y miró una vez más a las habitaciones vacías de su condominio, asegurándose de que no se había dejado nada. Mudarse a una mansión no era fácil. Infiernos, ya habían peleado por la colocación de las cosas y los arreglos de las habitaciones. Se lamió los labios cuando pensó en todas las maneras encantadoras en que ellos habían hecho el amor, también. Muchas de las habitaciones habían sido bautizadas.

Afortunadamente, había muchas más por seguir.

― ¡Ya voy! ―gritó ella.

Con una última mirada al colchón desnudo aún tendido sobre su cama, ella se detuvo mientras un recuerdo tomó posesión. Katniss se acercó a la cama y metió la mano debajo del colchón.

La lista.

El hechizo de amor.

Ella miró el diario de papel blanco y lo desplegó para mirar su lista. Gracias a Dios, Peeta no lo había visto; habría muerto de humillación. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo ridículo de sus acciones, echó un vistazo a la lista de detalles que le había solicitado a la Madre Tierra que le proporcionara en su marido. Las cualidades desdibujadas juntas mientras su mirada se deslizaba sobre el papel.

**Un hombre con un sentido de la lealtad.**

**Un hombre con un sentido de familia.**

**Un hombre que es un buen amante.**

**Un hombre que puede ser mi amigo.**

**Un hombre que me puede desafiar.**

**Un hombre al que puedo confesar mis secretos.**

**Un hombre en quien pueda confiar.**

**Un hombre con confianza.**

**Un hombre con un corazón abierto.**

**Un hombre que luche por mí.**

**Un hombre que puede amarme tal y como soy.**

Katniss contuvo el aliento. Releyó la lista, una extraña sensación de presentimiento pasando sobre ella. Borracha, con las defensas abajo y solitaria; las cualidades en esta lista nunca se habrían formado en su mente racional. No, cada elemento gritaba por alguien que pudiera completarla.

Peeta. Madre Tierra le había enviado a Peeta Mellark.

El anillo de diamante disparó destellos helados de luz mientras ella doblaba cuidadosamente el diario y lo arrugaba en su mano. Ridículo. Se estaba volviendo asustadiza. No había tal cosa como Madre Tierra. El hombre perfecto y los hechizos de amor no existían.

_¿Cierto? _

Con cautela, decidió tirar el libro de hechizos. ¿Dónde había puesto ese libro morado?

Madge.

Cuando habían regresado a casa desde la línea de la costa la noche de su reconciliación, Katniss se sorprendió al descubrir a Madge en la puerta de Peeta. La mejor parte era la enorme bola de pelo negro que ella sostenía contra su pecho.

Tan pronto como Dante encontró a Katniss, saltó de los brazos de Madge y fue hacia los de ella como si perteneciera allí. Madge confesó que una vez que le había dicho a Dante que quería llevarlo a ver a Katniss, se dirigió directo hacia el porta gatos como si entendiera. Y tal vez lo hacía.

Con su familia completa, Katniss se dio cuenta de lo que significaba pertenecer completamente a otros y juró que nunca lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba la idea de su nueva hermana aferrándose a un libro de hechizos que realmente podía funcionar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si debía decir algo.

No, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? Era una cosita tonta y Madge probablemente lo leería, conseguiría reír y lo tiraría a la basura.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación y de su antigua vida detrás de ella.

_**Fin…**_


End file.
